Forest fire
by awesomeness127
Summary: Hello, my name is Rena, and Im a Rattata. My home was burned down and now Im stuck saving Kanto. But luckily it's not just me, I have great, amazing CRAZY friends by my side helping me out. There is even a hint of romance along my journey. (Revising)
1. Forest fire, and Bubble!

**Hello, this is Forest Fire. If you read the story before, (Up to where I stopped) then you might be wondering why I was starting all over with this. Well It's being revised! Yayyyy! I could not conutie this story unless I fixed it up a bit. It's not going to ALL the chapters, but most of them that I feel like that need the most work. I hope you enjoyed this! **

It was a peaceful day, it was, the Pidgey's were chirping their morning tunes, waking up all Viridan Forest home residents. A Rattata had covered her eyes from the sunlight from her hollow tree. She felt her brothers twitch from the beaming sun and the chirping birds. The eldest of the three Rattata's, a male with broad rat like shoulder, stood up first.

He then woke up the middle child, and the youngest caught of the three had caught little of what they were saying.

"Father is coming bright an early, were going out huntin' in the fields." The eldest chattered, while the younger one groaned, muttering words that the youngest Rattata didn't need to here. As the only female, and the runt, out of the three she was usually outcast by her older brothers, since they were to be out in the wild more often. Life as a Rattata was a hard one, especially when you only had such small territory, and had to go hunting and scavenging.

The two older boys left the tree, in search for their Father, while the youngest sat there a sighed. She sat up finally, when she knew the boys were gone, and stared out of the three. When you live the life of a young Rattata, you are mostly stuck in the home base tree, or was that just her? She hadn't explored the forest much, heck, truth be told she only been out there twice.

She cleaned her purple fur, she had to look pretty when Mother presented her self. She watched the forest Pokemon all playing, and she couldn't help but to feel envious.

Surely enough, Mother had came, as all the small Pokemon scattered from the Mama Raticate. She ordered the Rattata down from the tree, examining her like she has been for the past two times she been out.

"Fur is clean, very good. Never know when suitor will come." Mama Raticate usually skipped over words she felt like that didn't have a purpose. Rattata wondered if she skipped over her at time too because she had no other real purpose. Besides a breeding machine. Yes, Rattata did know what her purpose was, it was to pass down the genetics. It was a thought that had made her bitter.

Instead of just be married off to some random Rattata like her father had wanted too, her Mother had decided it was good to learn survival skills, to win a husbands love, and to seem to dean worthy of having a mate.

Mother and Daughter were off on the side of the road, where the humans usually used, so the female Rattata would at least know the roads.

"Beedrill territory north, very dangerous." She had then re-directed them east. Radicate was teaching Rattata which berries were good to eat, and which would kill your future family. Rattata, with no real interest looked over the forest area. It was far from home, further then she had been, and didn't know her way back. Though the slightest noise had always made her jump, she was getting use to a life outside the tree.

"Radicate! Radicate! There has been an upstart!" A Pidgey suddenly was perched on the branch above, obviously a messenger since it kept repeating what it said. Mother sighed at Rattata.

"I will be back young-ling, stay here." Rattata, knowing better to not speak for her behalf, sat and stayed. She watched as her mother had walked off in the forest, her destination still unknown.

Rattata stayed there for a long period of time, irritated that mother had not come back yet. _Lousy Mother! Leaving her child to defend for herself! _ She thought spitefully, huffing at the thought. She didn't like to be left alone for long in the forest, you could easily become dinner for any Pokemon. Being at the bottom of the food chain and all. Something must have gone wrong was her next thought.

Which she was right.

The first thing she smelt was the smoke. She became a little edgy about that. _Maybe a trainer has a fire Pokemon? _ That didn't help ease her mind any more. But she obediently stayed where she was. A few minutes later the ground startled to rumble. This made Rattata jump up with a start. Her eyes got wide as Pokemon were frantically rampaging. In her direction.

She quickly buried a hole in the ground, trying not to be stampede on. Most of the Pokemon that were in her area noticed the scared Pokemon and started to ask questions. The few who stopped to answered rambled on how they needed to get out of there. When questioned more, they just got up and left. This unnerved Rattata more, as the Pokemon were running around in all sorts of directions.

Then she saw the flames. They were huge, like a monster were licking the tree barks as food, and chomping on more and more. Scared out of her mind, she did the reasonable thing.

"Mother! Mother!" Rattata cried out frantically, and started to go crazy like the rest of the Pokemon. Then she remembered the river, maybe some water Pokemon could put out the fire.

She had little difficulties since all the Pokemon were running away from the river, mentioning how going there was dangerous. When she made it to the body of water, she could see why they were running away. There was yet another fire on the other side of the river, and the one behind her was catching up.

She could, just, yanno, jump in the water, but that unnerved her more then the fire. She didn't know how to swim. She knew what happened to drowned victims, they get no more air. Rattata didn't like the idea of not breathing. With the fire catching up to her, hearing the fellow Pokemon's scream she looked back at the river. It wasn't exactly calm. It had rapid movements and there was several rocks around the edges.

_Great, I either burn or drown! Take your pick!_ She thought, looking at both. _I have better chances with the water!_ She admitted to her self. She then jumped.

The current swept her away, more forceful then she thought it was going to be. She clawed at the water, trying to stay aloft. But as the current was saving her life from the fire, it would as be her death sentence, as it kept dragging her down in the current itself. Since she didn't know how to swim, she had struggled greatly. She saw a fast approaching rock in the middle of the river. Eyes wide, she had tried to dodge it by going to one side, even if the side were just as worst.

Fear finally made her try to swim against the current, with her claws aimlessly flailing everywhere. She then hit the rock. Hard. She squeaked in pain, as she was thrown to the sharp edges like a rag doll. She tried to push herself off the edges, but the current was to strong, and up ahead were many more rocks in the middle. She had then hit another rock, taking the strength out of her.

The water consumed her, she had no more power to fight this death. She had squirmed a little to breath, but that only made the blackness around her vision only close in faster. With air bubbles coming out of her nose, she finally fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Rattata finally was regaining conscious she had started to cough the water out of her lungs. Peering down at the dirt, where she was particularly throwing up, she saw another shadow that was larger then hers. She looked up to see the Pokemon blocking the sun, so she couldn't see it's face. Defensive mode, finally kicking in, she jumped back.<p>

The Pokemon was a blue ball with a white belly, and had a zig-zag like tail with yet another blue ball attached at the end of it. It was smiling down at her.

Looking at the Pokemon over, she realized that it was a Marill, from her mothers teaching of course. Then everything came back to her, like a slap to the face. A hard one. Freaking out in her mind, the Marill finally spoke.

"Whew! I thought you were a goner! I'm so glad to see you moving!" The Marill said cheerfully, as the Rattata looked surprised.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked the other Pokemon slowly, as the Marill had placed a paw on her lips.

"You were underwater silly! I mean, I found it strange for a Pokemon, who couldn't breath in water, was under water! So I merrily dragged you out and waited to see if you would wake up!" The Marill said delightfully, smiling at the Rattata.

"What about the fire?" The Rattata quickly asked, she needed to know.

"Fire? I didn't see any fire.." The Marill said, frowning for a fracture of a second, then went back to smiling again. Rattata's heart started to pound, has she became more fearful.

"What about any other Pokemon? Did you see any of them?" She asked the blue ball, scattering to get closer. The Marill shook her head.

"None besides the locals." Rena's heart sank as she looked for the closes tree. She needed to be in a high place. When she found one, she climbed up to the top. She looked at the three-sixty view. Over at the distance, maybe a week worth of travel or maybe more, she saw a black blob. Like the land has been chewed off wrong.

_That can't be it!_ She thought, as she climbed down.

"I know where I need to go. Over in the distance. I need to know what happened!" She claimed to the Marill, tears coming to her eyes as her mind played several scenarios. She had to know what happened to keep her mind at ease.

"I'll go with you then!" The Marill blurted out, raising her hand like a pre-schooler. The Rattata stopped and looked at her, curiosity had filled her to the bone.

_Why does she want to go with me?_ The rat thought, though touched by the kind offer.

"Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name's Bubble! What's yours?" Bubble asked quizzically, as the Rattata suddenly tried to shrink into a ball.

"I-I don't have one. I never got caught by a trainer..." The Rattata stammered, looking away. It's not like it bothered her not to be caught, but it wasn't the greatest feeling just being like your species. Just a breeder. Bubble looked at the Rattata long and hard, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ya know, you look like a Rena to me!" She finally claimed, smiling. the Rattata pondered on it, Rena did have a good ring to it. She actually liked it. And it made her feel special. Like a individual. The Rattata nodded, accepting the name. She would now be known as Rena the Rattata.

Rena looked at the direction the black blob was at, and she knew an a adventure was going to happen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. R&R**


	2. The fight with the Snorlax

**Ok heres chapter two! Oh and review please! And tell me what you think about the charaters, will ya? please and thanks! Oh, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But i wish i did.**

Rena and Bubble were walking down by the rivers edge. Bubble had talked about her life story. The day she was caught, how her and her trainer had almost never lost a battle. She talked about how great her friends were, and how life on the road was, she talked about how she even got her first name. She talked about how heartbroken she was when her trainer had traded her for a Seadra. She talked about how her new trainer was an old man who had a peaceful garden. She talked about how fun it was to swim in the pond. Then she got to the sad part where her new trainer died of old age and she made a great connection with him. And she even talked about how her trainer wife had took her to this river where she lived the rest of her life her. Until she met Rena.

"So Rena, whats your life story? Got any great adventure you'll like to share?" Bubble asked, happily peering at Rena.

"Not really. I had a mother that kept me in the nest all my life, a father who went hunting, but never take me. That's how my life been really, just looking out of a hole. The day the fire started, it was my fourth day out of the nest. I pretty much knew the forest by then, but i was scared. I have to know what happen to my mother. My home. I _need_ to know, it-" Rena almost burst into tears.

Bubble patted Rena's purple back with her tail.

"Its ok, everything will be ok." Bubble said. They walked in slience, which was quiet surprising cause Bubble was a chatterbox. Rena didn't mind Bubble talkive side, she liked hearing about Bubble's life. Rena was more of a listener type, not so much of a talkive person.

They walked in slience until they heard a rustling at some bushes. Bubble frozed, staring at them.

"What was that?" She asked, you could tell she was scared. Rena slowly walked to the bushes.

"Don't! You don't know what's over there!" Bubble said. Rena kept walking, then she froze when she heard voices.

"Let go of me, you foul, ugly, beast!" There was sort of a london accent to it. There was a grumbling sound right after it. Out of curoisty, Rena poked her head out.

Out of her surprise, there was a Snorlax holding a Pichu upside down, shaking it. Rena was scared out of her mind. She never met a Snorlax before, and her mother had always said, if ever met a Snolax, run. They like to eat everything, and sometimes a young Rattata would be on the meal. They had to eat 900 pounds of food when they're hungry!

Rena was to scared to take her head out, scared that they would hit her.

"What is it Rena?" Bubble asked, poking her head out beside Rena. Bubble looked at the Snorlax in wonder, then did the most stupidest thing. She jumped out of bushes, using water gun on the Snorlax.

The Snorlax dropped the Pichu, turning to Bubble and Rena. He made some kind of weird roar, and started to stand up. Rena could feel the ground shake.

Then the Snorlax jumped in the air, coming down at them, doing a body slam. Bubble moved out of the way, but Rena stood frozen, staring at the Snorlax.

_This is how it ends! Me being crushed be a Snorlax._ Rena thought, just staring up at the Snorlax.

"Are you crazy! Get out of the way!" The Pichu yelled.

But she couldn't, she was scared. Then she felt something push her, then felt the ground. The next thing she knew, the ground was shaking big time and the air was covered with dirt. She looked up to see the Pichu on the ground next to her.

_So he saved me._

"Rena!" Bubble had yelled through the smoke. Then you could hear a yelp.

"Bubble!" Rena yelled, getting up. She wanted to help, but she was just scared. The thing almost crushed her! How could she not be scared of the Snorlax?

_But the Pichu had enough courage._ Her mind said to her. The smoke cleared up and you could see Bubble using bubble beam at the Snorlax, which hit his face.

Snorlax got angry, gurgling, and roaring. He started swinging his arms wildly. The Pichu moved out of the way, while Rena just ducked the arms.

"Hurry up now! Move!" The Pichu yelled, but she ignored him. Then Rena had an idea. But the question was, was she brave enough?

She waited till the arms came again. When the arms swinged at her again, she jumped into the air, landing on the flab part of her skin.

Snorlax seemed to get angrier that Rena jumped on his arm, so he started beating his stomach. Rena screamed, barly climbing, trying not to fall off.

"Your insane!" Pichu had said, in his london accent. Rena ignored him, climbing all the way toward the Snorlax's neck.

When Rena reached the Snorlax's neck, she didn't know what to do really.

_Where's the pressure point on this thing?_ Then Rena bit a random spot on the Snolax's neck.

The Snorlax screamed out in pain, shaking his head back and forth. Rena held on. The Snorlax then grabbed Rena, throwing her at a tree.

Rena had burst into pain, not sure what was happening. Darkness over filled her sight, making her past out.

The last thing Rena saw was the Snorlas falling down. Was it dead? She hardly doubt it.

**So did you like it? Hate it? You tell me! I did this by memory, cause i wrote this on my laptop which doesn't have internet. And, just to tell you, it might take me longer to update, cause my computer has a virus, AGAIN! I don't think my dad is gonna fix it either, but ill still write this story! When i get the chance. I just hate my computer! Im using my nana's laptop right now.**


	3. Sir Douglas Pichu the third

**Ok heres chapter three! Oh and review please! I updated twice in one day, how great am i? Oh, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But i wish i did.**

Rena started waking up. She slowly opened her eyes, and she saw the Pichu walking besides her. She was moving, she noticed. Up, down, up, down, up, down. It was making her sick. Then she noticed that she was on Bubble's tail.

She let out a moan, which made Bubble and the Pichu stop. Bubble slowly let Rena off of her tail.

"What happen?" Rena asked, her ribs hurt like crazy. The Pichu was the first to speak.

"Are you insane! Climbing up that Snorlax's arm could have-" Bubble interrupted him with her usually happy voice.

"That was AMAZING! That was so brave! I would have never had the courage to do that! At first I thought the Snorlax killed you, then we would have been next, but then the Snolax went right to sleep! Then I noticed that you were still alive, so me and Sir what ever his name put you on my tail and we started walking to the forest!" Bubble said, happy as usual. Pichu crossed his arms, glaring at Bubble.

"My name is Sir Douglas Pichu the third. Not Sir what ever." Rena could see the sun coming down. She looked over at Sir Douglas with confusion.

"Why such a long name? And whats up with the Sir at the beginning?" Rena asked, looking strangly at Sir Douglas.

"It's royality!" He snapped. Rena flinched and then looked at Bubble.

"So how long was i out?" Rena asked Bubble.

"A whole day! We had to set up camp last night while you were out! That Snorlax must have gotten you good!" Bubble said, smiling.

"Of course you'd be the one smiling. That Snorlax could have killed us! Can't you see that!" Sir Douglas yelled at Bubble.

"You know, the Snorlax could have killed _you_, If we haven't saved you." Rena said, glaring at Sir Douglas. Sir Douglas scoffed, crossing his arms, sticking his nose in that air.

"How about we set up camp for tonight? It's getting pretty late . . . I'll get the fire wood!" Bubble zoomed off, leaving Rena and Sir Douglas together. Sir Douglas sat down, looking at the ground. Rena curled up in a ball, even though it hurted a bit.

After ten minutes of slience, Sir Douglas finally said something.

"It's actually peaceful without that blasted Marill speaking every five seconds." Rena glared at him.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's my friend."

"Then you have an odd choice of friends. I would go insane if she was mine." Rena lifted her head and glared at Sir Douglas once more.

"I like her the way she is, she makes me happy. She's a good friend, and she's my only one." Rena was barely able to say the last part out.

"Look, just because Bubble is different-" Before Rena could finish her sentence, Bubble had came back.

"I'm back! And I got wood!" She sang out, skipping to us. She put the firewood in front of us.

"Doug, do your stuff!" Bubble said.

"Doug? Who in the bloodly hell are you calling Doug!" Sir Douglas said, standing up, glaring at Bubble.

"You silly! It's a mouthfull saying Sir Douglas Pichu the third. Doug is so much easier and shorter!" Bubble smiled in his face. His cheeks started to spark.

"Doug is such a weak, peathic name! Who in the world would be called Doug!My name shows that i am powerful! Not some kids play toy!" Bubble place a hand on her chin.

"Last time I checked you were weak and peathic . . ." She trailed off, looking confuse.

"That's it! I'll show you my power!" A small spark came out of Doug's cheek, sending it towards Bubble.

Bubble yelped, dodging the attack. The small spark hit the firewood, lighting it up.

"You know, i think i like the name Doug better." Rena said to the raging Pichu who was still sending small shocks towards Bubble. Luckily, sho dodged all of them.

He turned angrily at Rena, but his breath was heavy.

"Save you enegry, you might need it later." Rena told him, thankfully he listened and sat down. He was still glaring at Bubble was happily seating down. Soon they all went to asleep.

At midnight Rena woke up. She totally forgot to ask Doug something. But then again he was in a bad mood eariler. Rena slowly got up and tapped Doug's shoulder.

He turned towards her, groaning, slowly opening his eyes.

"What do you want blasted women?" It sort of hurt for him to call her that, but she pushed it aside.

"You never told me why your travling with us, it's obivous that you don't like us . . ." Rena looked away, into the big moon. Doug's face went softer.

"My sister was in that forest. I was with my trainer when I heard the news. I had to come see for myself. My sister, she has to be safe." Rena's heart ached, hoping for his sister the best.

"You know, I barely escape from there. I didn't even see my mother while I escape. I don't really remember what happened during the time." Doug looked at her, hurt filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and Rena almost cried. This was actually a touching moment, and she never thought _Doug, _of all people would have a soft heart.

"Thank you." She looked at him back, then flickered her glance towards Bubble then to Doug.

"You know, Bubble isn't all that bad-" Doug's face harden, turning into a angry frown, as he layed back down, facing his back towards Rena.

"Go back to bed blasted women." He said, then slowly going to sleep. Rena looked down at her rat paws and went back to her spot. She stared at Doug, while her eyes slowly closed, making her going to sleep.

**Haha! End of chapter! I would like to thank pokefreak for being my first reviewer! Review, review, review! Please, i love reading reviews. How do you like Sir Douglas Pichu the third? Yes, he's from royality, gives him the extra ego, dontcha think? **


	4. Home again, new friend, new journy

**Ok heres chapter four! And thanks for the people who had read my story, I thank you! I do no own pokemon.**

Rena, Bubble, and Doug woke up, the sun shining in thier eyes. Doug made a slight groan.

"Bloody sun, let me sleep!" He screamed into the air, he seemed worn out. Rena stood up and strentch, yawning at the same time. Bubble just stood up and started jumping around.

"Blasted women, where do you get all of your enegry?" Doug asked, getting on his feet, wobbling to stay blance.

"Hmmm, I did always wonder." Bubble said, getting a confuse look. Rena laughed and jumped up.

"Come on! The forest shouldn't be far!" Rena felt excited, she was going home. So she ran off.

"Wait up!" Bubble said, running after her.

"Blasted womens." Doug said, shaking his head. He got on all fours and started running after. He also encountered the dirt with his face a few times.

Rena was close, but when she saw her home, she stopped short, staring. Bubble came behind her and gasped. When Doug caught him he too stopped. Doug was the first one to speak.

"What the bloodly hell happened here?" He took a step forward.

"The fire. It destoried everything." Rena said, tears almost to here eyes.

The sight was horroriable. The grass was all gray and the trees were rather ash or burnt down to the bottom. Everything thing was dead in the forest, and it almost made Rena cried.

Her mother, gone. Just like that. Doug's sister, gone. Just like that. It had hitted her deep in her heart, and she couldn't help but burst into tears.

Bubble walked up to Rena and hugged her, sobbing a little bit too. Doug just sat down, staring down at the ground. Bubble grabbed his arm and pulled him into the embrace. Thats when he had little tears coming from his eyes.

After they cried, Rena stood up, and started walking towards the forest.

"Come on, we got to find clues." She said, with no emotion at all.

"With what?" Doug asked, wiping the tears off his face.

"Home is gone. I need to know what to do next. And checking the forest will help."

"But its just a bunch of pile and ash! We'll find nothing!" He yelled at her.

"Then nothing I am." Rena said, and went on walking.

Bubble looked at Rena then Doug then back to Rena.

"But, you can get lost." Bubble said to Rena in a low, nonhyper voice.

"Then lost I shall be. Are you coming or not Bubble?" Rena snapped, which was the first emotion she had shown after she cried. Bubble flinched and walked behind her.

"You guys are crazy! You can _die_ if you get lost!" Doug said, yelling at both of them. She looked back at him, her face in a frown.

"Then I'll reconnect with my dead love ones." The she walked more into the burnt forest, farther away from Doug. Doug had to make a descion right then and there. He looked around then sighed.

He chased after Rena and Bubble.

"Looks like you deceided to join us!" Bubble said, hyper again.

"Of course. I got no where to go now, so why not stick around till i find something." He said, nonchantlently.

"If you find something." Rena said, taking a glance at Doug.

"I'll find what you find. So if nothing is it, then im going to kill you both in the after life." He crossed his arms, looking around in the dead forest. Rena, too, was looking around, not sure where to go. Then something tackled her.

A Weedle with glasses was cuddling against her.

"Umm, what are you doing?" She asked the Weedle, who was still cuddling with her. Doug cheeks sparked as he stared at the Weedle. Soon the Weedle got off.

"Sorry, I haven't seen a pokemon in a few days." He said, in a nerdy voice.

"What happened?" Rena said, standing up.

"Well the fire took everyone life, that was what happen. No one could escape, luckily i was smart enough to dig under the ground." He did a toothy grin.

"But . . . But I surivied." Rena whispered, Weedle started jumping up and down.

"Well, well then! Another suriver! Your the only one you know." Weedle said, nodding his head, his glasses bobbing with him.

"Do you know what caused the fire?" Bubble asked innocently. Weedle used his tail to adjust his glasses.

"I saw human. Keeping all the pokemon in. I couldn't see them well, but i could hear there shouts, and a letter R, thats for sure."

"Humans? Why would humans destroy our home?" Rena asked, competely outraged. Who was that sick minded to destory a forest!

"I don't know, but between you and me, this place isn't safe anymore. Im going to Pewter City to find a Trainer to take me." Weedle said, going around them in circles.

"We'll go with you! Rena was talking about how she needed a clue! Maybe following you could be one! Maybe in Pewter City we can find the bad guys!" Bubble said, hyperly. Rena didn't respond, it was a good idea, but she was still angried.

"Okie dokey then. Do what ever you want, im going to Pewter City." Weedle said.

"You know, you never told us your name. You expect us to follow you, with out knowing a thing about you?" Doug asked, glaring at the Weedle.

"And I don't know know a thing about you either. But my name is Waldo, Waldo the Weedle!" He said happily.

"Well, Im Bubble, this is Rena, and this is the wonderous, self centered, meanie, Doug." She pointed at each of them, making Doug more mad cause, well, did you read that little intro?

"We should be heading off." Rena finally said, moving forward. Waldo, Doug, and Bubble followed her.

**Did you like it? Please! Please! Please! REVIEW! Comment on anything. How bad i suck, the charaters, how great im doing. ANYTHING! Please, like i said, ill give you a cookie! *Gives cookies to who ever reviews.***


	5. Lost

**Ok heres my chapter fight. Some romance i hope! Well romance-ish. And i'll like to thank LarkThatSingsAtDawn! Thanks for reviewing, and ill take your advice. Tell me if i did better this chapter, if you would please.**

Rena, Waldo, Doug, and Bubble were walking around the burnt forest aimlessly.

"Do you know where were going?" Doug snapped to Rena who was in the front.

"I agree with the ticking time bomb, are we even going the correct way to Pewter City?" Waldo asked, giving Rena a look. Rena looked around, sniffing the air.

"Maybe . . ." She said, looking around again.

"Maybe? What the freak do you mean maybe?" Doug yelled, making Rena frown, and turn around.

"I mean that I maybe know where were going." She said, sitting down.

"Women! How can you get us lost!" Doug yelled, pacing around. Rena was about to reply but Bubble had beat her to it.

"Don't blame her, she's trying her best." Bubble nodded her head, sitting down.

"Yea, I would like to see _you _try to lead the way. And see if you can get through this forest." Rena snapped at him.

"Fine I will! Come on, up! Up! Follow me." Bubble and Rena stood up, and Doug led the way. Rena was in the back, staring at Waldo's head.

_How dare that freaking Pichu say that to me. He's so . . .URGH!_ In truth, Doug had gotten on Rena nerves. But, Doug was Doug, and you couldn't change the rodent. No matter how annoying, and mean he was.

Rena sighed, still staring at Waldo's head. Waldo, on the other hand, was humming a tune, not paying attention to anything. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see Bubble or Doug.

"Crap." He muttered.

"What?" Rena askeed, snapping back to the real world. Waldo slowly turned around, a look of worried placed on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, then peered behind him, seeing that no one was there.

"Crap." She muttered.

"Exactly." He nodded, his glasses coming down a little bit.

"What happened?" She asked him with concern. Something snapped inside Waldo, as he stared at Rena. He started to see hearts around Rena, but he shook it off.

"I didn't pay attention to Bubble, so they got ahead of us, and left us behind." He said, hoping she wouldn't yell at him. Rena had been in a bad mood, this could only make it worst.

Rena looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Better look for them."

"It's getting late. How about we look tomorrow?" Waldo yawned, it was almost dusk, and Weedle's always went to bed at dusk. Waldo climbed on a stomp and curled into a ball. Rena sighed once again and layed down.

"So, Waldo, how was a life of a Weedle? I had always heard the Beedrills were very over protected." Rena said, trying to start a coversation.

"Yea, you got that right. They always protected us when we were in trouble, always been wary of pokemon that went into our territory, that kind of stuff. And a Rattata life?"

"Eh, not so great. Stay in a tree for a long part of your life that's for sure." Rena grinned, I mean, actually grinned. Waldo's heart pounded, seeing her happy. Sure he hadn't known her more then a day, but he had a crush on her.

Like true love at first sight, or something like that.

Waldo got off the tree stomp and layed by her, slowly falling asleep. Rena fell asleep before him.

It was getting dusk, and Bubble and Doug was lost.

"And I thought Rena made us lost." Bubble muttered under her breath.

"I'm trying!" Doug snapped, but he knew in his stomach they were still lost and he hadn't made it any better when Rena was leading.

"We should rest tonight. We'll find Rena and Waldo tomorrow." The thought of Waldo with Rena made Doug's cheeks spark.

Bubble grinned, and yawned.

"Somebody has a crush." She said, giggling.

"I do not! She's just a friend, that's all . . ." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Then why are you jealous?" Bubble smirked, she sat down, staring at the sky.

"I am not jealous! I just don't like the thought of her with that Weedle. I don't trust him." Doug said, his cheeks heating up, but luckily for him, Pichu's cheeks are naturally red.

"Don't sweat it Doug. I'm pretty sure she'll like you too if you'd stop being a jerk."

"I am not a jerk and I don't like her!" He yelled, letting out a huff.

"You keep telling yourself that!" Bubble sung out.

"And to think i was about to have respect for you." He said shaking his head, laying down.

"You gotta know that-"

"Go to bed blasted women!" Doug yelled.

"Fine, fine, fine. Good night grouchy pants." Bubble went to her side and went to sleep. Doug stared at the stars a little bit.

He did not like Rena. Why would he? They kept fighting, they shouldn't be able to like each other. No, no, no! He did not like her! And he would prove that to Bubble tomorrow when they find them.

**And here it is! I don't think this is my best chapter . . . nothing really happened. Next chapter will me better! Promise! Review!**


	6. annoying times two

**Chapter six! Whoo hooo! I'd like to thank all my reviewers, Oshawott, Zangoose-Kira, and LarkThatSingsAtDawn. Oh, and what i'm about to do is a one time thing! the only reason i'm doing this because it just fitted in so prefectly. No Rena and Waldo in this chapter, so sorry if it's a little short. I do not own Pokemon or this new charater. Enjoy!**

Bubble and Doug were just woken up. The sun was barly in the sky, shining into Doug's face.

"Damn, overgrown, ball of fire." Doug muttered as he woke up with the sun shining in his face. Bubble yawned, stretching out her arms.

"You don't have to be so mean to the sun. It's just doing it's job." Bubble yawned out.

"Well can't it do it's job later? I'm trying to sleep, and the blasted thing come up and wakes me up!" Doug yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Your sooooo not a morning person! Come on! Let's go find Rena and Waldo!" Bubble said, jumping up and smiled at Doug.

Doug stood up, and took one step forward. Then he fell face first to the ground. That's when Doug got mad.

"Blasted ground! Blasted sun! Blasted Marill! Blasted Rena for going with that freak Waldo. Blasted everything! Urgh! The world needs to just shut up and die!" He hit the ground as he stood up. Bubble was slience. She never seen Doug this angry before.

He must really been ticked.

"You know, it's rude to say that. It could actually happen." A voice said. Bubble and Doug both jumped at the voice.

A crunching sound came from behind a stump, and out came a Chingling. She was floating/hoping to them.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Doug commanded.

"Tch, tch, tch. It's not nice to say such bad words. I'm Xiao, nice to meetcha!" The Chingling said. Bubble was the first to say anything.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Bubble, and this is grouchy pants, Doug. Don't mind him, he's in a bad mood all the time!" Bubble said with a smile. Xiao chuckled and smiled.

"I had a brother like that. He was a hardy on the out side and a softy on the inside." Xiao smiled.

"Great, now I got two annoying women." Doug grumbled, frowning and crossing his arms.

Xiao and Bubble ignored him or didn't hear his comment.

"So where are you going, Bubble? Why are you two out here?" Xiao asked Bubble.

"Well, our friend Rena, she's a Rattata, she gotten washed down a river and i found her. The forest was on fire so we had to go invesagate (**A.N Can not spell that word . .)**, so we met Doug on the way then we made it here, to figure out that everything was burnt! So now were trying to find our way through the forest to Pewter City!" Bubble said excidedly.

"Yet, we lost Rena and Waldo in the forest." Doug added, with little to no emotion with it.

"Maybe I can help you guys! I have no where else to go, and nothing left to lose. So why not?" Xiao asked Bubble and Doug.

"And maybe then you can show us the yellow brick road out of the the forest!" Doug said sacarcticly, rolling his eyes. Bubble did a water gun on the back of his head.

He turned around angrily, Bubble grinned at him, while Xiao stuck her tounge out. Bubble then turned her attention to Xiao.

"Sure, we'd love the help and to add another person to our little gang will be great!" Bubble nodded, super hyper.

"Led the way!" Xiao said, pointing at a random spot. Doug sighed as he moved forward. After a minute of walking, Doug felt something on top of his head.

It was Xiao.

"Why the bloody hell are you on my head?" Doug asked Xiao, keeping a hold on his temper.

"I'm tired. That's why."

"We only been walking for a minute!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"I know, I'm lazy." She then got into his face and stuck her tounge out.

"GET THE BLOODLY HELL OFF MY HEAD!" Doug yelled as loud as he could.

"Umm, no. You know, your really short, not much of a view up here. And, you like to say bloody hell alot don't you?" Xiao asked, ever so sweetly. It was driving Doug insane.

"He's british or something. He like to say it cause it goes with his accent." Bubble giggled and so did Xiao.

"SHUT UP BUBBLE!" He turned his attention to the giggling pokemon, who was only giggling harder. The he turned his attention back to Xiao.

"Now get off my head!"

"What's the magic word!" Xiao sung out.

"OFF!" Then he did a shock that surrounded his body and Xiao. Xiao fell off, then she frowned.

All of the suden, Doug felt really confuse, he didn't know what he was doing or anything. Then he relized what the damn Chinling done to him.

Xiao had used confusion. Doug started to do little spark attacks, but he kept getting confuse and hurting himself.

He did so till he was almost knocked out. But he snapped out of it.

"Damn women!" He yelled at Xiao, who only giggled and stuck her tounge out again. the he felt all calm all the sudden. So calm he felt tired.

"Calm mind, works everytime." Xiao said, smiling. Then Doug fell to sleep.

**There's the chapter for you! Kind of funny, poor Doug. Doug, Bubble, and Xiao meet up with Rena and Waldo next chapter! Review!**


	7. Reunion!

**Chapter seven! I hope you like it! i do not own pokemon. Only the plot line and the charaters-ish. Even if they are pokemon you could say there mine i guess? Ok, i own my charater's soul and mind. Except for Xiao. **

Rena and Waldo had been searching for Bubble and Doug all mourning. Still no sign of them.

"I give up." Waldo said, stoping and taking breathes.

"But we have to keep going! The faster we find them the fast we can be out of the forest." Rena said, turning around to face Waldo. His face turned grim.

"And the faster I can get to a trainer."

"Exactly!" Rena said, turning her back to him.

"BUBBLE! DOUG!" Rena screamed, but there was no sign. Then she heard a faint voice.

"I think I heard somebody." The faint voice said. Rena's eyes snapped opened.

"Waldo, I thought you said there was no other surivers." She said, turning to him.

"That I know of." He replied, adjesting his glasses. Rena nodded, and she heard another voice.

"Women! Your crazy, i didn't hear a thing." It had some sort of london accent . . .

_Doug!_

Rena couldn't believe it. She grabbed Waldo's horn and ran.

"Bubble! Doug!" Rena screamed, running.

"Rena!" She heard Bubble calling her name.

"BUBBLE!" She could see a hint of blue. She knew it was Bubble, she just knew it. Then she could see Bubble, Doug, and another pokemon. Rena stopped short.

"Whose she?" Rena asked, eyeing the Chingling.

"This is-" Bubble started but the Chingling interrupted.

"I'm Xiao." The Chingling said, smiling.

"The annoying Chingling!" Doug claimed, throwing his hands in the air. Rena raised an eye brow at him.

"Don't mind him, Xiao beat some sense into him. Thats why he's REALLY grumpy." Bubble whispered to Rena.

"SHE DID NOT BEAT ME! She just simply, put me to sleep." Doug crossed his arms.

"A well needed sleep, yet, he still grumpy." Xiao said, shaking her head. Waldo eyed her weirdly.

"You survived the fire?" He asked her. Xiao smiled.

"Yep! I made some psyhic shield around me to protect me from the fire." Xiao said.

"Wouldn't that be like the move protect?" Rena asked Xiao, looking at her questionly.

"Sort of, it just more powerful." Xiao said, jumping towards a stump.

"So, were together finally, what now?" Rena asked the group.

"We stay together." Doug said with a serious face, taking his side by Rena. Bubble snickered, while Doug glared at her.

"Yea, stay together and find a way towards Pewter city." Waldo said, coming closer to Rena too.

"And defeat the bad guys!" Bubble shouted. Xiao gotten a confuse look.

"What bad guys?" She asked, looking at the group.

"The people who done this, with letter R's on there shirts." Waldo said, matter-oh-factly.

"Wait, your saying _humans_ done this?" Her face paled.

"Pretty much." Rena said, looking away. She remember her reaction when she heard humans done this too.

"But . . . But . . ." Xiao shook her head.

"We should get going." Waldo said. The group nodded, then Xiao gotten on Doug's head.

"GET OFF ME!" Doug yelled.

"Tch, tch, tch. Remember last time?" She smiled, holding on to his ears. Doug started muttering things to him self. Rena chuckled, shaking her head.

"So Rena, if you had to pick a guy-" Bubble started, but Doug sent a spark at her, making her stop her sentence.

"Huh?" Rena asked looking at the two.

"It's nothing." Doug said, Xiao snickered too.

Had something happen while Rena was gone? She eyed all three, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Doug, i have a question." Waldo asked, Doug shot daggers at hi.

"How are you royality again?" He asked the yellow pokemon. Doug crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

"If you must know, my trainer was a prince, and I was the third Pichu that lived in the palace named Sir Douglas."

"And how does that make you royality?" Xiao asked, lookng confusely at Doug,

"Because, that had made me the prince of the pokemon!" He yelled.

"Then why did you leave it?" Rena asked him, pointing her head towards him.

"You know why!" He screamed at her. Rena opened her mouth then closed it.

"Why did you leave it?" Bubble asked, peering at him.

"Why should I tell you!" He snapped at her, Xiao decided to jump off.

"Because, you told Rena." She smirked again, skipping ahead of him. Doug was lost at words.

"Listen guys, he had a good reason. What i want to know is how you ended up with that Snorlax." Rena asked him poiletly. He curled his lip at the thought of the Snorlax.

"The damn thing thought I was some type of berry." Waldo smiled, then started cracking up laughing. The rest of the gang laughed too, all except Doug, he just had a frown.

Then you could hear a rumble. Rena looked down at her stomach, she was starved!

"I'm hungry." She said, looking at all of them. Bubble's and Doug's stomach rumbled too.

"Great! And were lost too!" Doug yelled into the sky.

"what are we gonna do?" Rena asked them. Xiao started thinking, they were in a burnt forest, where no food and water was at.

"We have to keep going until we get to whatever were going. We better set up camp, night time is coming." She was right, the sun was coming down.

"Brillent." Rena muttered, laying on the ground. Waldo stared at her, then at the group.

"Ill be right back." He said and left. Rena stared after him, wondering where he was going. Doug sent a spark at a stump, catching it on fire.

Bubble yawned, and so did Xiao. They sat by the fire, taking the warmth till they went to sleep.

**Ok! There is the chapter! The forest is getting sort of boring, so next chapter they arrive at Pewter City! Whoo hoo! I wonder where Waldo went . . . Read and Review! Please! Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammer, im trying my hardest to get better!**


	8. Pewter City

**I love all the reviews i get! Please, keep sending them! Heres chapter eight, and im doing the begining just a little differently. So i'll still have Rena and the gang, but lets see how Pewter city is doing? Shall we? *Laughs evilly* oh, i almost forgot. I do not own Pokemon or Xiao!**

A Houndoom and Ponyta were sitting outside of a bunch of Tv's. The town was slienece, the only noise was the buzzing of the tv's, showing the news.

"Help! Everyone stay inside our house! We are in complete dang-" The news guy was cut off by a bug pokemon with wings and blades. The pokemon cut off his head. Then a Team Rocket member showed up.

"Good afternoon Pewter City. We had successfully burned down the forest, and now were coming after your pokemon! We will go house by house to collect. Anyone who refuses to give us there pokemon, will die right on the spot. Anyone who hides there pokemon will die on the spot. Anyone who protects pokemon will die on the spot. We will wipe this town clean of pokemon, and anyone who has one will die on the spot. We will capture any wild pokemon if we see them and send them back into our base. Thank you and our troupes should be here by now."

The Tv turned off, showing some add.

The Ponyta turned to the Houndoom.

"What will we do!" She asked him, pleading with her eyes. This was the worst thing that had happened in Pewter City, and Ponyta was terrified.

"We hide, and if they find us, we fight!" He said, the ran off, hiding in a alley way.

***Rena and the gang***

Rena woke up to a odd smell. Something was burning. She opened her eyes, and stood up. She saw Xiao and Bubble were still asleep, but Doug and Waldo were awake.

Cooking berries. Doug had a stick in his hand with berries at the end, he was roasting them. Actually he was holding two stick. Guess one was for Waldo.

Rena cleared her throat, both of the guys look backed.

"Hey! You hungry?" Waldo asked Rena. He scooted so she could sit down. Rena happily sat down by him, which made Doug glare.

"Staved!" She said, Waldo was reaching for a stick but Doug stopped him.

"Let me handle it." He said to Waldo, handing her an already cooked berries.

"Thanks." She said to Doug, who said nothing. The barries melt in her mouth, instantly making her hungry go away.

"Where did you find these?" Rena asked, taking another bite.

"Ah, somewhere." Waldo said, taking a bite out of his berries. Rena really didn't care about the answer at the moment, she was starved! When Rena ate all of her berries, she let out a huge burp. Which woke up Bubble and Xiao.

"Huh?" Xiao mumbled out, slowly lifting her head. Bubble just jumped up.

"I smell something good!" She sang out, skipping towards us. Xiao also smelled the cooking berries and jumped towards us.

"It's breakfast." Rena said, with a grin. Bubble and Xiao dug in.

After the gang had filled there stomach, they set out.

"Ohh! I wonder what trainer will catch me!" Waldo said, daydreaming.

"I couldn't think anyone want you." Doug state flatly.

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be like that? Mr. grouchy pants." Bubble said, Xiao nodding on Bubble's head.

One thing Rena had learned about Xiao was that she liked to hitch a ride on pokemon, Doug being her favorite ride.

"Because I can!" Doug snapped, Xiao stuck out her tounge, which made Doug even more angrier. Rena walked beside him.

"Come on, cheer up! The sky is a pretty blue, and were finally getting out of this forest!" Rena said, nudging him with her shoulder. Doug just scoffed.

"Yea, _if_ we get out of this forest, which I highly doubt it." He said flatly again staring up ahead.

"Why do you have to Mr. Negative all the time? I mean, jessh cheer up. Something has to be wrong, your not showing any anger, or any other emotion, in your voice." Rena said, pushing the subject more.

"Is there something wrong with the way i speak! Cause last time i checked this is how my voice always sound!" He snapped at Rena, which made her take a few steps away.

"Jessh, I was just trying to help, jerk." Rena said, ignoring Doug now.

"I know something wrong with you voice! It's that london accent of yours." Xiao said, which made Doug steam.

"THERE'S NOTHING BLOODY WRONG WITH MY ACCENT!" He yelled at her, which made her giggle. Making Doug mad was one of Xiao favorite hobbies.

Rena grinned, she loved how Doug got angry, it just made him more cute! And she could just die for his accent, that made him hot!

_I did not just thought Doug was hot! He's a jackass and a jerk. _

But she couldn't help it, Doug just had this pull that made Rena want to get close to him. She shook her head.

_Stop it Rena! You don't like him, and if you did, he doesn't like you! So deal with it!_

Rena sighed and let her head hang. She looked at Waldo. He was adorable, sweet, kind, funny, and a little dorky. He, too, made her heart pound a little bit.

He was fun to be with, and had that adorable smile of his, which went great with his glasses. And he could start a convosation with her, without Rena having to worry about it beening ended rudely.

This was all so messed up.

They finally made it out of the forest. The gray burnt forest was behind them. Rena wasn't so happy to see grass again, she dearly missed it. She loved all the colors, which made Rena smile and jump up and down.

"We made it! Were out! And alive!" She had a huge grin, actually they all had a grin on there faces. Well all except for Doug. But he was enlighten.

"One step closer to Pewter City." Xiao said.

"And one step closer to a trainer." Waldo said.

"And one step closer to the bad guys!" Bubble said.

"And one step closer to getting out of this mad crazy group." Doug finally said. Rena took a glance at Doug, her heart broke a little bit there.

_Jackass._ Rena thought, and it was true, he was one. Yet she still had a small crush on the damn guy.

She sighed, there was seriously something wrong with her.

It only took an hour to find Pewter City.

"Yes!" Waldo said, running up ahead. But he suddenly stopped. When the rest of the gang caught up, they too stopped.

"Oh my . . ." Xiao said, staring at the city.

"No . . ." Rena said, looking around.

"What the bloody hell?" Doug asked.

The town, it was ruined. THere was dead bodies here and there, and some windows were broken and everything was brown.

Rena took one step into the city.

"If you think your gonna past this city, your goning to have to past threw me!" A voice called, then a Houndoom came out.

**Hehe, cliffy! Battle scene! Whoo hoo! Finally in pewter city, but not what the gang expected. And the houndoom? How will they mange that? well, see next chapter!**


	9. The gang VS Houndoom

**chapter nine! Yay! Ok, so i didn't get any reviews on the last chapter but oh well! I love this story truly and i'll write! I do not own Pokemon or Xiao, cause Xiao belongs to LarkThatSingsAtDawn. Heres the story! Chapter nine! BATTLE SCENE!**

The Houndoom growled at the gang, making Rena take a step back.

"We mean no harm, we, uh, just want to get through." Xiao said, also taking a step back, fear was on her face.

"Why? So you can help destory another city!" Houndoom barked at them, taking a step towards them.

"Destory? We just got here! How could we know what's going on here?" Waldo said, a frown was placed on his face, and a sweat bead was on his forehead like he was thinking hard. Which he probably was.

Doug took a step forward.

"Let us past, hell hound!" He screamed out, his cheeks sparking. Houndoom gave a short look of confusion.

"Hell hound?" Then he snorted, steam coming out of his nose.

"I'll go after the purple mouse first!" Houndoom yelled, charging head first towards Rena.

Rena was frozen, staring at the horns.

_Here they come_! Her mind screamed, as she flinched. When she opened her eyes from her flinch, she saw the Houndoom on the ground, getting up.

Doug was in front of her, looking as dangerous as a Pichu could.

"If you want a fight you bloody hell hound, you have to fight me!" A spark came from his cheeks, hitting the Houndoom.

The Houndoom got up, his dangerous glare was on Doug.

"If you want to die yellow rat, then be my guest!" Houndoom yelled, and ran towards him faster then he ran towards Rena.

Doug had barly enough time to dodge, but he did. But now Houndoom was close. He turned his head slightly and bite down on Doug's arm.

"AHHHH!" Doug cried out in agony, eletric surronding his body, sallowing both Doug and Houndoom.

The Houndoom let go, and staggered back. Doug was worn out, he didn't stand a chance against a Houndoom. He thought . . . He thought that if he acted tough, he would be tough.

Apparently he wasn't intimdating enough. Doug had to catch his breath, but that was all Houndoom needed.

He jumped on top of Doug, then he grabbed Doug's ear with his mouth. He gave Doug a good shake, then threw him at a building, knocking him out.

"TIME TO DIE YELLOW RAT!" Houndoom yelled, fire was building up in his mouth.

But when he blew out the flamethower, it was stopped before it could hit his target.

A watergun had stopped it.

"Leave him alone! He's out cold, no more harm needs to be done to him!" Bubble said jumping towards the Houndoom.

"You wanna die too?" Houndoom growled at Bubble, turning towards her.

Bubble seemed nervous, she'd never faced someone like Houndoom. And the Snorlax didn't count really.

Bubble was more of a making peace type of pokemon. Never really a fighting type, unless pushed into battle. Like now.

"N-n-no. But I don't want Doug to die either!" She screamed at him, truth was that she was scared, but nobody couldn't let Doug die. No matter how rude and mean he is.

"Why? Is he your _boyfriend_?" Houndoom asked, with a smirk. Bubble took a step back.

Rena eyed Bubble and Doug.

_They wouldn't, would they?_ Rena was competely surprised. And oddly she felt betrayled.

But they hated each other!

_Oppiste attract!_ Her mind sanged into her head. Xiao took a step forward.

"There is no way in hell Bubble would go for Doug, or the other way around . . . Anyways I might know them only for a short time but they wouldn't dare! It would only hurt people." Her glance went to Rena then back to Houndoom.

"DIE!" A flamethower was aimed at Xiao.

Xiao took a step back, and closed her eyes. What Rena saw, she couldn't believe.

Some type of pink shield surrounded Xiao, actually it surrounded her and Rena and Waldo. The Flamethower had hit it, then poof. It was gone.

Houndoom was so surprised that he took a step back.

"What-what was that?" He asked, glancing at the three them. Waldo also was staring at Xiao. She did a small chuckle, looking around nervously.

Rena saw her chance. She tackled Houndoom's stomach, making him topple over on the ground.

He also let out a 'Oppf' when he got hit. Rena took a step back, as Houndoom slowly got up.

Now he was hurt, and he sort of didn't want to move but he had to kill them.

"Hey, Darin, do you think were close?" A voice said, not so far away.

A Ponyta ran out of an alley.

"Houndoom! Team Rocket! There here!" She yelled, panic had filled her eyes.

"Shit! You!" His head snapped towards Rena.

"Grab the yellow rat and follow me! The rest of you too!" The whole gang looked confused, looking at each other. Should they trust somebody who just tried to kill them?

"If you don't move I won't be your only problem!" Houndoom snapped, growling. Rena ran to Doug, placing him on her back.

"Penny, give us some time, NOW!" The Ponyta nodded and ran off. The rest of the gang followed the Houndoom, but before Rena took another step, she had to know something.

"Whose Team Rocket?"

**End of the chapter! So is Houndoom Friend or foe, and the gang gets to meet Team Rocket!-ish. Review on what you think of the battle please, did i do an ok job?**


	10. The meeting of Team Rocket!

**CHAPTER TEN! Wow, this is the longest fanfiction i had made. I love all of you that reviewed! *bows down to the people* I would be nothing without yall! With out yall i might have not went this far, ok maybe. No not really. BUT THANK YOU! Ok heres chapter ten, the gang follows Houndoom! Disclaimer: I do no own pokemon or Xiao. I wished i did though. **

"Are you telling me you don't know whose Team Rocket is?" Houndoom growled, glaring at Rena. Rena gulpped and nodded.

"Look! A Ponyta!" A human said, footsteps were coming closer and going away, you could never really tell.

"How can you be so dense!" Houndoom yelled, he quickly looked around and sighed.

"I'll explain later, for now, we got to get out of here! Or we'll end up like the rest of them!" Houndoom turned his back to the gang and started to walk, but before he could go off into s full sprint Waldo interrupted him.

"Are these the same people who burnt down the forest?" Waldo had a serious face on, eyes on the Houndoom. Houndoom took a breath, and kept on walking.

"We should get going." He simply said, Bubble took a step forward.

"You never answered our question!" Xiao said, who was on Bubble's head.

"I'll answer your questions when we get to safety!" Houndoom snapped, sprinting away. Bubble went after him, Rena followed close behind.

"Wait for me!" Waldo called, running after them, or crawling after them.

They did some twist and turns in some of the alley's ways, but when they reached the road again, Houndoom slowed down.

Bubble and Rena stopped behinf him, but Waldo ran into Bubble, who ran into Houndoom, who ran into the road.

Houndoom froze, looking all around before taking a breath of relief. He waved the others to come on with his head.

"We gotta hurry, before they see us! The safe spot isn't far away from here." Rena could feel Doug slipping off her back.

"Bubble, a little help here please?" Bubble nodded and lifted Doug into a better spot on Rena's back.

"There! A Houndoom!" Somebody screamed.

"Shit! Now or never, run!" Houndoom ran into a alley, Bubble franticly chased after him, Xiao making that pyshic shield again.

"That was the power source we felt!" A female said, there were two humans. One male and one female.

"Rena! What are we goning to do? Were not as fast as them plus you have Doug on your back." Waldo said, fear creeping into his eyes.

"I-I-I-I don't know! Why do I have to make the descions!" Rena started pacing. They would surly get discovered if they stayed and if they moved they would surely get caught!

Rena had no idea what to do, and she was scared. She really wished Doug was awake.

"Because your the leader! You led us threw the forest, you led us into Pewter city! You led us to trust that damn Houndoom!" Waldo said, shaking her as best as he could.

Thats when something hit her, she was the leader, and she had to do something noble, right? She gulpped, looking into Waldo's eyes.

"Take Doug, and go! I'll take care of the fools." Waldo looked at her in surprise.

"What! Are you crazy! Did something hit your head to make you go Zubatty?" She sallowed, and shook her head.

"It's my duty as leader to protect the pack, right?" Rena asked, Waldo bit his lip.

"Sort of, but that doesn't mean getting yourself killed! Besides, who thinks i'll make it! I'm the slowest on and carrying Doug would only make me slower!"

He had a point, but, in Rena's mind, she had a better point.

"You'll go off and i'll distract them. It can't be that hard, now go!" Rena was handing Waldo Doug with out him being prepared.

"Rena, before I go . . ." He leaned towards her, being the same height he couldn't really lean in, but towards worked just as find. And when he did he gave a slight little peck on her cheek.

"Be careful." Waldo said, looking completely serious yet goofy, cause of his glasses, at the same time. Rena couldn't utter a word, her cheeks were blushing up a storm. All she could do was nod.

Waldo went out into the road and the Rocket Members noticed him right away. Actually if they stayed a second longer both of them would have been discovered and the plan would had fail.

Both of the Rockets jumped back. Then the girl laughed.

"It just a pathetic bug pokemon." She snorted. Waldo tried to cross as fast as he could, but Doug was just so heavy.

"And looks what he has on his back, mate." The male said, you could hear footsteps coming towards Waldo.

_Now or Never Rena._

Rena jumped into the space between Waldo and the Rocket.

Both of them laughed.

"Would you look at that? The little rat is trying to protect the bug!" The male said, all Rena could do was bear her teeth.

"Well I don't have a Rattata unlike you mister, and I want to catch it! You go after the bug and I'll go after the rat." The female Rocket said, grabing some weird ball out of her belt. The male did the same.

"GO JIGGLYPUFF!" The female yelled, throwing the ball into the air.

"YOU TOO GRIMER!" The male did the same thing.

Two Pokemon poofed right in front of Rena's eyes. Which startled her, and made her jump back a little.

One Pokemon was a Pink ball with bangs. But instead of a happy look it should had, it was replace with a mean nasty look that made you skin crawl, also the Jigglypuff had a scar across his right eye.

The other Pokemon was a purple glob of goo. Rena couldn't tell where the pokemon started and where it ended. Waldo was almost in safety, just a few more minutes!

Rena tackled the scarred Jigglypuff, or at least tried too. Jigglypuff moved out of the way kicking Rena in the jaw.

_Ok, that didn't work._ Her eyes went to Grimer, then she charged at it.

"The worm is getting away!" The male Rocket complained, but the female hushed him.

"Its just one puny pokemon, the other rockets should surely find it. But I will get that Rattata!"

Rena sunk her teeth into Grimer, only to have them sink in and causing no effect. And worst of all, her teeth were stuck.

"Poison jab that Rat outta you!" The Male comanded, Grimers hand glowed, hitting Rena in the face. The only upside to it was that her teeth were free. A down side was that she was growing weak by the moment.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Rena asked the two Pokemon, almost despreate.

"They are our master." The Grimer said, almost zombie like.

"Don't mind my partner, he's not the brightest pigey on the tree." The Jigglypuff said, and Rena knew for sure both of them were males.

"Who said I was a P-P-pigey? I am a purple Grimer." The Grimer talked really slow, as if he had some sort of problems.

"I am Jinx, and thats Goo. My Master, Gilla, would like you on our team. You can either come willingly, or with force!" The Jigglypuff said, with that look of his all cold and dangerous.

"I'll never join! You burnt down my home! You bastards!" Rena bared her teeth at both of team.

"You must be talkin about the higher t-t-t-team. Were not stron-nge enough." Goo said, slowly swaying.

"What are you doing! Attack the Rat! Jinx use sing!" The female snapped, Jinx grinned and took a deep breath.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice from behind startled all of the pokemon.

The Ponyta jumped from the alley and into the road. Rena couldn't have been happier to see one of the good guys again.

"Do you guys think it's fair to fight two on one?" Ponyta asked, her head held up high. Jinx snarled.

"And who are you! This isn't your fight!" He yelled at her. She smirked and took a step forward.

"I'm Penny, and for now on, anything dealing with Team Rocket _is_ my fight." Penny took a deep breath, and out came a whole lot of smoke. Rena started coughing, but she could feel somebody picking her up.

She would have screamed, if she hadn't felt all the flames around her. Rena held tight onto Penny, as she dashed away. Everyone was coughing except for Penny, but soon the duo had left the smokescreen and into fresh air.

Penny ran and ran, until she came to a stop. You could faintly hear this one little yell.

"I WANTED THAT RATTATA!" Rena knew it was that female rocket. The one with dark red hair and evil black eyes. Rena shuddered.

"Thanks." Rena said to Penny, as she was sliding off.

"Don't mention it, but are you crazy? You could have been killed! Or worst, become one of them. Houndoom isn't going to be happy when he sees you."

"I did the right thing. I had to protect Waldo and Doug. I'm a leader."

"Yea, a leader of pipsqeaks! If it hadn't been for me you would have been turned evil."

"But Waldo-"

"Could of have help you creat a distraction to get away. You don't fuck with them Rat, or they'll destory you." Penny said, her face full of pride. Or something like that. But all that rudeness had set Rena off.

"The names Rena, not Rat. And for your record, they fucked with me when they destoryed my home. Hell! The fucked with the whole world when they destoryed my home!" Rena and Penny glared at each other.

"And how do you know they destoryed your home? And if there fucking with the whole world then they must be pretty good at it, cause nobody is doing anything to stop them!"

"They had a letter R on there shirts! Besides who would destory a city yet not destory the forest?" Penny snarled, and was about to make a retort, when a hatch from the ground lifted up, showing Houndoom's head.

**And Chapter ten is up! this is the longest chapter i have and it was fun to write! It was also fun to write the new charaters! Thought the rena and waldo moment was cute! Hehe yoou could only wander what Doug would do, if he found out of course. And Rena has enemys! Penny isn't as sweet as she was when you first met her. :P ! REVIEW! I'll bow down to you! haha.**


	11. Planing

**Sorry if this sucks a litte its 332 am right now. But i wanted to add another chapter! Chapter eleven, finally at the safe spot. And time for Houndoom to spit answers out!**

"Get in here! Both of you!" Houndoom growled, opening the hatch all the way. Penny stuck her nose in the air, leting out a 'hypm' as she went down, Houndoom following her.

"Your the last rodent in, close the door before we all die!" Penny snapped at Rena. Part of Rena's lip twitch but she took a deep breath and closed the hatch.

The underground room wasn't big, but it wasn't so small where you couldn't live in it. It had just enough room to fit all seven pokemon, and to have a fire going.

"This is my sercert cellar. I completely forgot about it until recently, it was so well hidden. So we'd be safe here, those dimwitted Rockets don't look good enough." Houndoom said, laying down.

"Of course you 'forgot' . . ." Penny muttered, but took her spot by Houndoom.

"Waldo!" Rena gasped out, running towards the bug pokemon.

''Rena!" He hugged her the best he could, but with no arms really it was a hard thing to do.

"Xiao! Bubble!" Xiao was of course sitting on Bubble's head, but she jumped down to give Rena a hug. Bubble stood up and gave her a crushing Ursaring hug.

"Bubble, I can't breath." Rena gasped out, which made Bubble drop her immentantly.

"Opps, sorry. I was just so worried when you and Waldo weren't behind us, then we had to wait and wait and wait and-"

"Bubble, you giving me an agonzing headache." Came a muffle from under a blanket. Doug had slowly amerged from it, doing a squeaky yawn that was so adorable!

Rena was glad that Doug was alright, her heart even pounded a little faster at the sight of him. Rena frowned at her self and shook her head.

_Your heart is just pounding because you were scared._

Houndoom stood up apurtly, growling to get everyones attention. When everyone was looking at him, he sat down.

"We should introduce ourself and our buiness. " He said, Penny gave him a questioning look.

"I am a Houndoom, you may call me Houndoom. I lived around this-" Before he could finish, Penny interrupt.

"And don't dare call him Doomy, he hates that name." Houndoom glared at Penny, growling a little but it didnt affect Penny.

"As I was saying before my comrad had rudely interrupted, I lived around Pewter city my whole life. And now since those Rocket had destory it, my goal is to stop them. Penny, go on." Penny rolled her eyes and stood up, glaring at Rena in the eyes.

"I'm a Ponyta, call me Penny. I knew Houndoom for some time now, me and him are partners in crimes. Now Team rocket destorying Pewter City, i had vowed to destoryed them!" She stompped her hoof, looking determend.

"She also has a bad temper, and a case of drama queen." Rena whispered to Doug, who snorted.

"Of course a fire type that's a girl would have a bad temper." Doug said out loud, which made Penny glared at him.

"You shouldn't be talking! You yell at every thing, for no damn reason! And what's worst is that you can even throw a punch or a bolt? How do you think your going to surivive? Your a spoiled brat and been raised wrong since the begining! No wonder your still small and unenvolve."

You could see it in Doug's face that had hit a nerve, it looked like he had just gotten punched.

"Thats not very nice! You shouldn't treat people that way!" Bubble said, Xiao was also nodding.

"Nice? Do I look like somebody who cares what's nice and whats not? So shut it, you overly hyper, stupid, ugly Marill! And you? You voice is annoying! Do you know how bad it is the here that _ding_ in your voice!" She was glaring at Xiao, who was also glaring back.

"My voice is not annoying and Bubble isn't stupid!" Xiao said, Buuble had just set down, staring at the floor.

"Damn you, you horse! I'm the only one who should be able to make Bubble cry! Not you!" Doug yelled at Penny, who was about to make another retort.

"SLIENCE!" Houndoom yelled, making all the bickering quiet.

"Why can't you do that?" Waldo whispered into my ear. I smacked him in the head with my tail.

"Penny! Sit! Now!" Houndoom ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!" Penny hung her head and sat by Houndoom, placing her head on his back.

"Ok, forget introductions. Let move on to questions. I go first, Rena what happen over there and why didn't you follow us?" Houndoom endless eye were on Rena, which made nervous.

"You see, me and Waldo aren't very fast, so we couldn't escape at all. So i decided that he should go on with Doug while I took care of the Rockets."

"Which she-" Penny started, but was cut off with a warning.

"Penny." Houndoom had said dangerously, and Penny didn't say another word.

"So this girl named Gilla, i have no idea about the guys name, really wanted me, So I met Goo and Jinx. Jinx is more of the smarter one, quiet scary though." Rena said shuttering. Penny nodded.

"I have to agree, no Jigglypuff should look like that. It's like the happy pokemon have frowns all the time." Penny said.

"Penny-cough-Jinx-cough-Doug." Xiao said, grinning.

"Soory, just coughing over here." Xiao said, still grinning. Doug and Penny glared at her.

"Then Penny save the day. That was pretty much it." Houndoom nodded, looking at our group.

"Do you guys have any questions." Houndoom asked the pokemon.

"Did Team Rocket burn down the forest?" Waldo asked him.

"Sadly, yes they did." Houndoom answered.

"Who excatly is team rocket?" Bubble asked, recovering from her sadness now.

"People who want to rule over the world, at least, word on the street is." Penny said, yawning.

"Why would they want to destory the forest and Pewter city to rule the world?" Doug asked him self, tapping a paw on his chin.

"Houndoom, what did you mean by the others? The thing less worst then turning into a rocket member yourself." Rena asked him.

"They been taking pokemon for some odd reason. Sure we have some sort of power, but . . . Anyways they been killing people to get to pokemon. So being a pokemon is highly dangerous."

"What are we going to do now?" Xiao asked, and thats when everyone started thinking.

"This town is already in it's pits. Maybe if we can get ahead of Team Rocket and get to the next city, maybe they can help us?" Rena blurted out, looking at everyone.

"So your pretty much saying that we abandon this city when in need and go off to another to live a happy life?" Penny spat out.

"I get it! If we go to the next city the police can help us, plus we would be able to protect the city!" Bubble said, a smile plastered on her face.

"The next question is, where and what is the next city?" Doug asked, we would all slience.

"Leave that to the geeky Weedle. All i need is a map and I'll be good to go." Waldo said, laying his head on the ground.

"So it's settled. We get the worm his map in the morning and head off for help." They all agreed, and with that they all went soundlessly asleep.

**Another chapter is done. This one is boring, or so i think. Nothing happened really. Well sleeping sounds like a good idea. Review.**


	12. Finally out of Pewter City

**Chapter 12! Whoohoo! I don't own pokemon or Xiao.**

All of them woke up, streching out there mucles and such.

"I'm just glad its not the sun waking me up." Mumbled Doug, who was wiping his eyes.

"Huh?" Penny looked at him like he was crazy.

"He doesn't like the sun much." Rena said, licking her paw.

"So he would love to live in total darkness?" Penny asked.

"Only when I sleep." Said Doug.

"That's why it's called night time." Penny said slowly, rolling her eyes.

"He just doesn't like the sun waking him up. He's a sleeper." Bubble said, with a huge grin. Penny snorted.

"Arent we all." She muttered, and yawned.

"Ok, me and the worm will go to the pokemon center to get a map. Penny, I want you to led the rest out of this city."

"Sir yes sir!" Penny said then giggled, even Houndoom smirked a little bit.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Why can't I go with you?" Rena asked Houndoom. She seriously didn't want to be with Penny. Houndoom sighed, and looked at Waldo then back to Rena.

"Fine, but don't cause to much problems." HE said and Rena nodded.

* * *

><p>Rena, Houndoom, and Waldo were in front of the Pokemon center. Something seemed different about it, well to Houndoom it felt different. Houndoom took a step forward, the pokemon center's door slid open.<p>

Kids and some parents were holding each other in the coners, there were also humans who were flinching away from Houndoom, Waldo, and Rena.  
>There were also people who were looking at them, like they wanted to catch them.<p>

"Mommy! mommy! Lookie! It's a Weedle! Can I have it?" A little boy asked, trying to get out of his mothers hands. Waldo stared at the little boy, his dream could come true!

He took a quick glance at Rena. She had looked at him back.

She needed him, but the kid _wanted _him. Waldo always wanted a Trainer, it was his _dream._

"Waldo . . ." Rena said, looking at him with her soft brown eyes.

"The kid . . ." His voice trailed off, looking at both of them.

"Snap out of it! We need you more than that puny kid! Now get the map!" Houndoom snapped at Waldo, who cringed. The kid cringed too, and his mother pushed him away.

"Having a pokemon is dangerous," the mother said pushing him more away. The kid looked sad, but nodded.

Waldo looked away and went the big map that was hanging on the wall. Waldo was studying it very carefully.

A women with pink hair came threw a door with a tray. When she saw Houndoom she dropped the tray, and the glasses with it that were filled with water. She also let out a yelp.

"Your scaring the humans." Rena told Houndoom, who glared at her.

"If you think so, i'll be guarding the door. Be quick." Houndoom commanded, Rena nodded. Houndoom left the pokemon center, glaring at every single human.

A older human boy stood up.

"Will he be ok, nurse joy?" Nurse Joy was still staring at Rena.

Rena took a quick glance at the boy. He had pink hair, like nurse Joy, and soft blue eyes. He was tall, and had a tan coat.

"Daniel, check up on those two, they must be hurt from Team Rocket." Nurse Joy said, Rena stared at both of them.

"But aunt-"

"I told you to call me _nurse_ not aunt. And do what I said, boy!" Nurse joy stopped. Daniel sighed and took a step towards Rena, she bared her teeth at him.

"Hurry Waldo!" Rena told him. Waldo took a glance at Rena, then suddenly jumped up on the map. He grabbed a piece of paper and jumped off.

Both of them dashed out of the pokemon, Daniel following behind them. They were out of sight when Daniel made it out of the pokemon center.

"But we were going to heal you!" He called out, sadly some Rockets heard him and took him away, surprisingly they didn't kill him.

* * *

><p>Penny, Bubble, Xiao, and Doug were waiting outside of the city. They had barely made it out of the city, with all those rocket grunts behind them. Guess you could thanked Doug, for distracting a lot of them.<p>

How? You may asked, trust me, you don't wanna know. Lets just say, most of them are pretty crispy, with the help of Penny of course. But Doug had grabbed a bull by the horn though.

"Where are they!" Doug said, he was completely worried about Rena. He shook, no he was completely worried about all _three_ of them, right?

Urgh! He shouldn't be thinking about that now. But he wished that Rena didn't went with Houndoom and would have stayed by his side. And she was with Waldo.

"They'll be here, don't worry so much." Xiao said, Penny rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Cheer up everyone! We get to leave this filthy place! And to a new one!" Bubble said with a huge grin. Penny glared at her.

"How in the hell are you friends with her?" Penny asked Doug, all he did was shrugged.

"Were here!" Doug heard Rena's voice. He stopped pacing and waited by th exit. She was running, he didn't notice the others were running too, but he did he wouldn't have cared.

He opened his arms and Rena ran smack into them. She hadn't seen him, so they both had topple on the ground. Rena was surprised to see Doug giving her a hug a little bit, or was he trying to get her off. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other.

Bubble cracked up laughing, which made Rena get up faster, she was also blushing, so was Doug. Waldo walked up to Doug and slightly smack him without no one seeing.

"Get your own." He had whispered, then he smiled and took a step forward to his friends.

"Well, were going to Cerulean city! But first we have to go through Mt. Moon." Waldo had said, looking at the map as best as he could.

"Well enough, we should go!" Penny said, and started dashing away.

"That's Penny for you." Houndoom said, and dashed after her. The rest of the gang looked at each other.

Rena smiled and nudged Doug.

"I bet I can beat you to Mt. Moon." Doug smirked at her.

"Your on, women!" They both smiled and ran.

"Wait up!" Waldo said, Xiao was on Bubble's head, as always. Bubble ran after them, picking and holding Waldo in her hands.

The gang were on there way to Mt. Moon, and having a race at the same time.

**Aww! It took me forever to write this, a little writers block. I just wanted them out of Pewter city! But i didn't want to just rush, but it might seem a little rush. So sorry if it is. But i wanted to get it over with. And you have to remember most of them are still pretty young, thats why i added to the race, a little cute don't you think. And Waldo had to pick between his dream and Rena, and he picked Rena! And who is this 'Daniel'? And he been kidnapped by team rocket! not a shocker there, ok a little bit since team rocket been on a killing spring. REVIEW! **


	13. The mouth of Mt Moon

**Hello! Been a while since i updated. Well i hope you like this chapter! I been wanting to write this part forever! Well maybe not this chapter but these next chapters i been wanting to write. So i better get to it! I do not own pokemon or Xiao.**

Penny and Houndoom was sitting down together, waiting.

"They're so slow!" Penny complained, flipping her firey mane.

"Paients Penny. Remember were lots faster then them." Houndoom said calmly, not taking a glance at her. Penny frowned and snorted.

"Like I have any." She muttered.

"Glad you'd finally relized that!" A voice said behind them. Penny jumped and Houndoom flinched.

It was Bubble who walked out, with Xiao on her head and Waldo in her arms.

"Holy hell! How the fuck did you get there!" Penny shouted, taking deep breaths. Xiao started cracking up laughing, Bubble was grining like an insane pokemon, and Waldo was doing his best to fix his glasses.

"Bubble thought we should take a 'short cut'" Waldo said, shivering.

"What? It was quite fun!" Bubble said, with a childish frown. Penny was now glaring at the three.

"What the hell do you mean short cut! That was the only road! Right? _Right!_" Penny yelled into Waldo's face, she was about to freak out. If there was another road, or a short cut, then they would be screwed. Team Rocket would surely find them and take them away and, and, and-

"Penny!" Houndoom snapped at her, she shook her head and started to breath more.

"Penny, that _is _the only road. But you know Bubble, she tends to find the unseeable." Waldo said, taking a step back.

"_Well she better not have left any trails!"_ Penny yelled, she couldn't stand the thought of Team Rocket capturing them, it hurted to much. All of those pokemon, taken, killed on the spot, they had struglled yet they still couldn't get away. She was lucky her and Houndoom had lived. Would there be more though? Some they didn't know about? She and Houndoom surived, so how come there won't be others? There have to be!

Penny had tears in her eyes, close to crying. Then tears slowly came down her eyes, she shook her head. No, she wouldn't cry! Not in front of them!

"Penny?" Houndoom asked, standing up. She closed her eyes and walked away, she wouldn't let Houndoom see her this way.

"I'm so going to beat you!" Rena's voice could be heard not so far away.

"I will beat you, you blasted Rattata!" Doug's voice wasn't so far behind. Penny sat down, a little distance from the group and her. So she was the first one to see Rena and Doug.

They were neck to neck, running still, which in a way made Penny grin a little. She could remember when Houndoom had chased her for fun and they would race in Pewter city. She remember how he would always feel akward when she slept by him when she was a baby. How he was her care taker. And now after all of that, she would do anything to protect him, because she loved him.

Penny was still in a daydream when Rena and Doug had ran into her, tumbling on the ground.

"I won!" Rena said.

"No I won women!" Doug repiled.

"Don't call me women!" Rena snapped.

"GET OFF ME!" Penny yelled, and standing up. Both Rena and Doug had side jump away.

"Jessh, somebody pulled a muscle." Rena muttered, which let her earn a glare from Penny.

"Whatever, we should go back to Houndoom." Penny said, walking towards the gang. Rena took a glance at Doug, who shruged his shoulders.

Once the three were with Houndoom, Bubble, Xiao, and Waldo, they all smiled. Well except for Houndoom, Penny and Doug, but then again when do they smile?

"Were alive! At last free to find more clues!" Bubble said twirling. Waldo started jumping up and down with Xiao. Rena looked at the cave.

"So we have to go threw there?" Rena asked, looking at the big hole in the wall. Waldo gulped.

"Couldn't we go around the mountian? Or maybe even climb it?" He said nervously, looking around. Penny snorted.

"Are you kidding me? If we do that then we _won't _make it! We have to get to the city before Team Rocket does!" She snapped, Waldo's face started to sweat.

"But there has to be another way, Right? A quicker one perhapes?"

"The only quicker way the get through is if we could fly over the mountian, and last time I checked we don't have wings." Houndoom said, taking a step towards the cave.

"But it's all dark, and wet, and _scary._" Waldo said, eyes wide.

"Don't tell me your afriad of the dark are you?" Doug said, almost laughing. Rena glared at Doug.

"Maybe . . ." Waldo said, not looking Doug in the eye. Thats when he stopped laughing.

"It'll be ok, the dark isn't that scary." Xiao said, jumping on Doug's head. He glared at her, which made her stick her tounge out.

Rena grinned and patted Waldo's back.

"The quicker we get through this the better." She had whispered, slightly kissing him on the cheek. It was so flawless, no one had noticed cause all it looked like that she had rubbed her face against his.

But Waldo had noticed, well of course since he was blushing big time, but sadly Doug had also noticed. But he didn't show it. He was steaming though, in the inside of course.

"Stop being such a baby. My flames will light the way." Penny said, rolling her eyes.

So they were finally at Mt. Moon.

**Hmm, nothing happened here really, but oh well! It was still fun to write! I been waiting for the Mt. Moon part, its gonna be fun to write just to tell yall. Wow Penny does have a heart! Just like Doug. Hehe. The group is getting close already!**


	14. Are we there yet?

**Chapter fourteen! Dang, i must say i had done good about sticking to the story, then again i love this story. So our loveable gang is in . **

**Doug: Women! Where is my pokefood?**

**Me: Holy hell! Doug why are you here! U should be with the love of your life Rena!**

**Doug: I do not love that pokemon! Will you guys stop saying that!**

**Me: Again why are you here?**

**Doug: To say this, you do not own me women!**

**Me: No, i own you, i just don't own pokemon and Xiao.**

**Doug: Damn it I will pro-**

**Me: Shut it Doug! On with the story?**

* * *

><p>Waldo had a serious fear of the dark. It was one reason why he hated caves. Plus they gave him the creeps.<p>

"Are we almost out?" Waldo had asked for the hundredth time. They had only been in the cave for an hour, and already Waldo was freaking out.

"Were as close as we were a minute ago." Rena had said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She liked Waldo and all, but now he was being super annoying.

"I'm hungry." Xiao anounced, making Houndoom glare at her.

"We'll eat later." He said, turning his attention in front of him. Penny's firey mane had actually helped the gang see where they were going. If they didn't have Penny, Waldo would be freaking out times ten.

"But I'm hungry now!" Xiao complained, you could hear her stomach growled.

"Me too." Rena had mumbled, her stomach was only softly grumbling. Bubble hadn't been paying attention to the group, actually she been singing off tune for the last thrity mins.

"La la la la la la la la!" Bubble sung out loud. Doug had grabbed both of his ears and sat them flat, he couldn't stand it!

Ok so Bubble was in the back of the group since she was singing and stuff. Then it was Doug, Rena in the middle, and Waldo beside her in front of Bubble. Xiao was on Doug's head, singing a little bit with Bubble.

At least she sounded musical. Houndoom and Penny were in front, leading the way. Rena had noticed how Houndoom had tooken control of everything, making him the new found leader. And Penny his second in comand.

"You blast Marill! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Doug yelled, and sent a shock to Bubble. It had hit her, and made her fall on the ground.

"Bubble!" Rena had cried out, she was Rena's first friend. Rena went to Bubble and helped her up. She was a bit daze, luckily nothing major.

"What was that for!" Rena asked/snapped at Doug, glaring.

"She wouldn't shut up! You know how awful she sounded!" He said, both arms pointed at Bubble. Bubble was still getting up, her head was spinning.

"That doesn't mean you get to zap her to death!" Rena said.

"Oh boo bloody hoo! I only hit her once!" Doug yelled, Rena growled a little bit.

"Slience! All of you! I don't want to hear a single word coming off any of your mouth in the next hour!" Houndoom snapped at all of them. They all were slient, staring at him. Then they all started muttering.

"I said quiet!" Houndoom warned, again they all went slient. Rena was helping Bubble the whole way, Doug was taking deep breaths in front of them, Waldo was sliently muttering about how scary caves were, And Xiao . . .

"So how come you don't have a name?" Xiao asked, hoping on Houndoom's back. Houndoom slightly growled, but Xiao still sat on his back.

"You know your back is really boney." She grabbed his horns, and lifted her self up.

"These horns are really unconfortable." She started knocking on one, seeing if it was hollow or soild.

"Hey Bells, he's mine, so scram!" Penny snapped at Xiao who stuck her tounge out at Penny. Smoke started to go out of Penny's nose. Xiao didn't really care.

"So Doomy, why don't you have name?" Xiao asked, sitting on a horn as best as she could.

"Don't call me Doomy." Houndoom said dangerously. Xiao grinned, and started swaying.

"There once was a little Doomy, there once was a little Doomy, there once was a little Doomy, and he had a bad year, dun dun!" Xiao sung out, then started laughing.

Houndoom growled so much his body started to shake. He threw his head forward, making Xiao hit the ground. Houndoom took a deep breath, and blew fire out of his mouth, which surrounded Xiao.

When the fire and smoke cleared it showed Xiao in her psyhic shield, sticking her tounge out. That only made smoke come out of his nose. Xiao swiftly jumped back on his back, and kept humming 'there once was a little doomy' over and over again.

To Rena it didn't sound that bad, quiet soothing actually. She was still mad at Doug, yes, but she wasn't furious.

_He did have a point, Bubble is a horrible singer. _Rena felt bad after thinking that. Sure it was true, but that didn't mean she had the right to actually think it like that.

"Are we almost there yet?" Waldo had asked. Houndoom took a deep breath.

"For a million times-" Before he could finish his sentence, Penny interrupted him.

"Which way?" She had asked. There was a cross road. left or right? Houndoom study each on of them, then pointed his head left. Everyone went left.

"But like I was saying, we are not there yet!" Houndoom finished his sentence.

After twenty mins, Waldo took a deep breath and saw something.

"How about now?" He asked.

"WOULD YOU STOP ASKING THA-" It was Doug who was yelling, but before he could finish his sentence a voice had interrupted him.

"Welcome to Mt. Moon Hotel for pokemon!"

**Cliffy! hehe. So ok, i got there once was a little doomy off of we wish you a merry christmas. Idk, it just popped into my head, so I made it into something different. So, Mt. Moom Hotel for pokemon? Things are going to get very intresting for our gang. And would you tell me in a review about the begining where i had Doug come in, should I keep doing that or is it just over doing it? you tell me! Well i hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Mt Moon Hotel for pokemon

**Theres fifteen chapters! And I love the two people that review almost every chapter of mine! With out yall two I would probably stop writing this story. So lets thank Zangoose-Kira and LarkThatSingsAtDawn! **

**Doug: I would have make you write women! Even without these two 'Humans'**

**Me: Oh your just mad cause your not as awesome as these two are.**

**Bubble: Ohhh burn!**

**Doug: I am popular! AND SHUT UP BUBBLE!**

**Me: Hehe, Bubble?**

**Bubble: Oh Awesomeness127 does not own pokemon or Xiao.**

**Doug: Wow, that blasted Marill actually said something smart . . .**

* * *

><p>"What?" The gang said at the same time. A Clefairy had shown up behind a rock, which scared the crap out of Waldo, who was attached to Rena's back.<p>

"The Mt. Moon Hotel for pokemon!" The Clefairy said, with a cheerful grin. Rena had a chill on her back, she didn't really trust this 'hotel'.

"This is where you can rest and eat and take a nap from this big cave!" Clefairy said, Houndoom cleared his throat.

"What time would it be outside of the cave?" He asked the Clefairy.

"It is approximately night time! Come in, come in, you should take a rest." The Clefairy turned around and started walking.

"Houndoom, I don't think we should go. It feels . . . Creepy." Rena said to Houndoom.

"I-I-I-I agree with Re-re-rena. Why would there be a hotel in a cave? W-wha-what business would they get?" Waldo stuttered out, looking around nervously.

Houndoom was stump. They could get actual food and a good spot to sleep, but then two pokemon had a creepy feeling. Even his gut twisted.

"Come on Houndoom. Your not afraid of a few _Clefairies_ are you? What's the worst that can happen?" Penny said, shrugging her shoulders. Houndoom sort of growled, he knew Penny was testing him.

"But there magical! Coming from the stars! Or is that some other pokemon? " Bubble trailed off, looking confuse.

"I say we follow the bloody thing before it disappear!" Doug said, walking the same direction the Clefairy went. The gang looked at each other, and started following Doug.

Well all except Rena and Waldo.

"But, but, but . . ." Rena didn't know what to say. Everything inside of her screamed "DANGER, DANGER, DANGER!" She couldn't just ignore it.

She remembered what her father had told her when she was young, always listen to yer gut child. Thats was how he said it too.

"Hurry up Rena!" Bubble said behind her shoulder, well she didn't really have one, but you get the picture.

Rena had to make a choice, and she decided to follow with her friend, what was the worst that could happen?

Waldo was still attached to her, to scared to let go. So Rena had caught up with them with Waldo on top of her.

They all caught up with the Clefairy who was in front of a huge, and I mean HUGE rock like dome.

"Holy shit." Doug said, looking at the huge dome. Even Houndoom was speachless.

"Enter, there you'll meet the desk clerk." The Clefairy said. Xiao was oddly enough the first one to enter. She just hopped right on in.

_Was she nuts!_ Rena thought, something must be wrong here. This was so out of Xiao's personilty. She's _lazy_! She wouldn't just hop right into something unless she had to. Rena knew that for sure, she knew her friends, she had to, they were her _friends_.

Houndoom followed, then Penny, then Doug, then Bubble then Waldo, then Rena. Well it took a minute for Rena to go in, but she still made it.

The desk clerk was also a Clefairy.

"Howdy yall! How may I help a folk like yall tonight?" The clefairy said with a big grin. Houndoom looked at all of us.

"I will share a room with Penny, Bubble and Xiao you two will share a room, Waldo and Doug you two can share too, and Rena . . ."

"No its fine, i'll take the room for my self." Rena said, though it didn't help her at all. Houndoom turned to the Clefairy clerk.

"Four rooms." Houndoom said in a gruff voice.

"Alrighty then!" THe clerk pushed a button on a rock counter. Rena took this time to look around the lobby. There was the entrance, the rock counter, candles everywhere lighting the place, and a few touch ups here and there. There was a Sandslash sweeping and dusting the lobby.

"Okie dokey then! Four Gastlys will be here for yer four rooms!" Houndoom nodded, sitting down.

The Clefairy was right, four Gastlys came from a hall and to the front desk.

"Take these lovely pokemon to there room, will yall?" She asked and the Gastlys nodded. One took Penny and Houndoom, another took Bubble and Xiao, and another one took Doug and Waldo.

"May you come with me madam?" The last Gastly asked Rena. She nodded her head, and started following him. Soon they made it to a hall way that seemed to be endless.

"May I introduce myself. I am Gassy 231, and I'll be your personal servent for your stay." The Gastly said, if it had hands it would be behind his back.

"231?" Rena asked, she would have getten it if it was Gassy the sixth or something like that but 231?

"Yes, my master was to lazy to give us different names, so he named us all one name." Gassy said, then stopped in front a door.

"This is your room. I will wake you up when it's morning madam. If you need anything, just call out my number." He opened the door and started floating away.

"Wait!" Rena called out, but it was too late. Gassy 231 was already gone. Rena sighed and walked inside the room. The room was cicural size, the walls made of rock, and candles lit up the room. There was a comfy bed and a small watering hole where she could take a bath. Also there was a rug in the middle of the room.

Rena sighed and decided to take a quick bath. When would she get another one? Rena stepped in the water and noticed the best spot in the room.

There was a small crack in the wall which let some moonlight come into the room. That little light set hope in her heart, when they would check out of the hotel the next morning they would be close out of the cave.

**Well thats chapter fifteen! I hope yall liked it! The place seems a little weird don'tcha think? Well you guys are going to have to find out! Review those who are nonreviewers! And theres a poll on my profile about this story if you guys want to answer it. **


	16. You can never leave

**Ok, chapter sixteen. I wrote this like a week ago, then when i tried to save it, it didn't save. So i got mad at it and stop writing. That is why this chapter didn't come with or whatever, chapter 15. So here I am rewriting the chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

Rena woke up to a knock on her door.

"Madam, it's morning." Gassy said outside of Rena's door.

"Huh?" Rena grumbled, rubbinf her eyes. How early was it? There was another knock. Rena rolled off the bed, slowly walking to the door.

The bed was so comortable last night. She could just melt right into it. Rena made her way to the door, opening up to see Gassy.

"Hi?" Rena asked, rubbing her eyes once more.

"Hello lady Rena. It's time for breakfast." He said, Rena's ears purked up.

"Breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yes, and your friends are down there too. They're waiting for you." Gassy commented. Rena yawned and stretched out.

"Take me to them please." Rena repiled, looking up at Gassy. Gassy nodded, and started to float away. Rena followed him.

"So, Gassy, how long have you been working here?" Rena asked Gassy. He slightly frowned, not looking at Rena.

"All my life Madam." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because Master wanted me to stay." Gassy replied. Rena wore a confuse face.

"And who is this Master?" Rena conjured.

"Master is well, Master. The one who made all of this happened." Gassy commented. Rena nodded, not knowing any other questions to ask. They finally made it to the lobby, where the desk clerk stared at them.

"Howdy! What are yall doin' down here?" The Clefairy asked.

"Were just getting breakfast in the break room." Gassy announced to her. The Clefairy slightly glared at Gassy.

"You do know you can't eat while on the job right? You know the punishment." The desk clerk warned. Gassy sighed.

"I am _escorting_ my lady to the break room." Gassy told her. Clefairy smiled and nodded. Once they were out of the lobby Rena looked back.

"What was that about?" Rena asked.

"Nothing. This is the breakroom, your friends are over there." Rena took a glance at her friends and smiled. But when she was going to say thank you, Gassy was gone.

Rena sighed and walked up to her friends.

"Rena! What took you so long, sleepy head?" Bubble burst out.

"I was sleeping. Gassy just now brought me here then he floated off." Rena said, taking a seat by Bubble.

"Those Gassy's give me the creeps." Xiao said, shivering.

"Yeah, they don't even speak, and when they do, it's like my skin is crawling. Houndoom I think we should get out of here as soon as possible." Penny told them.

"Ditto!" Waldo yelled out.

"What the hell? Ditto? Isn't that a Pokemon?" Doug asked Waldo.

"Yes, but it also means agreement." Waldo replied.

"Really? Hm, I had no idea . . ." Bubble said, thinking.

"Of course you wouldn't, your a big blod of idiot." Doug said, Bubble glared at him. Xiao smacked him behind the head.

"Bubble is not an idiot!" Xiao yelled. Bubble grinned happily at Xiao.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging Xiao. Xiao grinned, and jumped back on Bubble's head.

"Glad to help a fellow friend!" Xiao repiled.

"Guy, guys, guys! Stop fighting will ya? As soon as we get out of here, the sooner we get out of this cave. Were close I know it, because you can see sun light from my wall." Rena told them.

"Then we should eat, and leave." Houndoom said. The rest nodded in agreement, and a few Clefairies had returned with a bunch of food.

"I hope you don't mind Rena, but we ordered for you." Bubble whispered to her. Rena nodded and ate her food.

It took them around an hour to eat. They talked about what they were going to do, and how long it was going to take to get to the next city.

Then they all got up. The food was completely gone, and Rena was so full.

"Time to get out of here." Houndoom whispered to them, and they all walked out of the break room. When they entered the lobby, the desk clerk rasied an eye brow.

"Thank you for the stay. We will be leaving now." Houndoom said, but when he tried to past the front door he was sent flying to a wall.

"What the-?" Houndoom screamed, has he was getting up.

"Did I forget to mention that once you check in, you can never check out?" The Clefairy/desk clerk asked.

**Dun, dun, dun! Now I must tell you where I got this idea from. The song, Hotel Californa. Pokified! AH! Shortest chapter I have! Ok, next one will be longer! Oh I dont own pokemon or Xiao.**


	17. Master Char

**HOLY MILTANK! I feel sorry for the gang. Stuck at the Mt. Moon Hotel for pokemon. What type of hotel is this! Ah! The horror! But on other news, this is chapter seventeen! You have entered Rena's life, oh wait you were already in her life when you started at chapter one . . . ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"What do you mean we can't leave!" Houndoom yelled at the Clefairy.

"Didn't you guys read the handbook?" The Clefairy asked, confused.

"HANDBOOK! There was no bloody handbook!" Doug screamed at her. Rena walked up to the door and stared at it. There was some type of light green force field.

"Oh, then here yall go!" She said, handing Doug a handbook. Doug ripped it up and sent lighting to it.

"I don't want your bloody handbook now! We're already stuck in this hell hole!" He yelled more. Houndoom was totally ticked off. He leaped over the desk, pinning the desk clerk.

"Get. Us. Out. Of. Here. NOW!" Houndoom yelled in her face, baring his teeth.

"SECURITY" The Clefairy screamed out of horror. A ton on Clefables came and tackled Houndoom off of her.

"LET ME GO, YOU DAMN POKEMON!" Houndoom shouted. Doug's cheeks sparked, and he started throwing small sparks at the Clefables.

"STOP IT!" Rena shrilled as loud as she could. Everyone frozed. Rena walked up to the desk clerk, jumping on her rock desk.

"Take us to your Master." She commanded, but she didn't yell it, she just said it in a very stern voice.

"Gassy 231, come to the lobby please." The clerk said into a mic. The Clefables got off of Houndoom, who just stood up and let out a deep breath.

Everyone was staring at Rena, only Waldo, Bubble, and Doug had seen her this mad. So it was pretty new to the other Pokemon. Xiao stared at the door. Gassy came through and gave Rena a quick glance.

"Hello my lady." He greeted, nodding slightly. Then he floated to the Clefairy.

"Take our, um, guess to Master Char." You could see the sweat on Gassy's head.

"Yes Ma'ma." He nodded then faced the gang.

"Yeah, guess. Guess my ass." Waldo muttered, fixing his glasses.

"Follow me, young Pokemon." Gassy said, and he lead them to the endless hall way.

Gassy was in front leading, then Rena behind him, with a huge, stern, frown on her face. Doug was right besides her, also frowning. Waldo was behind the two, fiddling with his fingers or arms, or whatever they're called.

Bubble was skipping, and smiling like nothing bad was going to happen. Xiao was on her head, in deep thinking. They were right behind Waldo. Then behind them was Houndoom and Penny.

Penny's knees were buckling. She was terrified. Houndoom kept whispering soft things to her, trying to make her feel safe. Even though Houndoom knew they were in big trouble. But he always wants to protect Penny, that is his number one priority.

Gassy finally stopped at a door and opened it. When he did, it showed a pitch black stair case.

"We h-have t-to go do-down the-there?" Waldo stuttered out. He hated dark places, he already hated this cave.

Gassy nodded, and his hand had picked up an unlighted tourch. Rena was quite surprised, she didn't know Gastly's had hands. Gassy put the tourch by Penny's mane, lighting it up.

Then he decended down the dark stair case. The gang all looked at each other, then they all stared at Rena. It was her idea to talk to the Master.

So she slowly made her way down the stairs, followed by the rest of her friends.

After a very long stair case ended, they endded up in an open room. There was a huge hole in the ceiling, the sun shining in. And right in the middle was a sleeping Charizard.

"Master Char, we have visiters." Gassy said, the Charizard slowly started moving, then he stood up. Right when he stood up, fire came out of his mouth.

"Gassy 231, why are they here? Should the Clefairies take care of them?" The Charizard asked Gassy.

"They wanted to talk to you Master Char." Gassy said, he was frighten. Master Char sighed and turned to our faithful heros.

"I am Master Char, please just call me Master Char." Master Char said.

"But that's-" Bubble started but got interrupted by Master Char.

"What do you guys want?" He asked boredly.

"Why the bloody hell are we stuck here?" Doug snarled. Master Char chuckled.

"Ah, your talking about the curse on this place, aren't you?" He quized.

"Curse? What curse?" Penny blurted out.

"The curse to live enternally. To live forever." He said.

"But-but that's impossible!" Waldo said, a sweat appearing on his forehead.

"But not for this place! You can live forever and never leave! HAHAAHAHA!" Master Char laughed.

"Your insane!" Xiao yelled, backing up.

"Maybe so, being alive so long does losen up some few bolts." He said, placing both of his arms behind his head.

"But we don't want to stay here!" Doug shouted, and Master Char sighed.

"Are you sure? It'll be great to be enternally under my control." He told Doug.

"Who in the hell would want to under control!" Houndoom yelled at him.

"You'd be surprise what Pokemon would do to get an immortale life." Master Char said.

"But how do we get out of here?" Rena finally spoke up.

"There is one way for your little gang to leave. If one of you willfully say they would stay, the rest can leave." He said.

"WHAT? There is no way we are leaving somebody behind!" Penny shrilled. Master Char sighed once more.

"They're three choices you can choose from. A.) You can all be my enternal slaves. B.) All Pokemon in your group can go except for one. Or C.) You can try to fight me and die trying. I can't be defeated, I'm immortal."

"We can't make a descion like that!" Waldo yelled, his heart pounding.

"Tell you what. Since I like you guys I'll give all day and night to make you descion. Then in the morning you guys can tell me what it is." Master Char said, shrugging his shoulders.

The gang nodded in agreement. They would wait in the morning. Master Char seemed to get the slient message so he waved them off."

"Gassy 231, take them to their rooms please." Gassy nodded, and started floating away, the gang following him.

**Wow, what a choice. Yall are going to hate me when you find out who I choose. But don't worry it wont happen next chapter, it will be in Chapter 19. next chapter is 18, which is going to be so cute! So I should start writing it, which I am, right now.**


	18. Love is in the air

**Chapter eighteen! Oh Yeah! Master Char is a little bit crazy as you seen. But what will the gang choose? I decided to mix it up a little bit . . . SO YALL ARE GOING TO BE COMPLETELY CLUELESS! HAHAHAHAHA! If you guys got my clue in the last chapter. I do not own Pokemon or Xiao. There is no Xiao, Bubble or Waldo in this chapter. Sorry Xiao, Bubble, and Waldo fans.**

**Fans: Awww!**

Rena was sitting on her bed, she could see the moonlight from the small crack. She didn't know what was going through everyone's head. She hadn't even talk to them since they saw Master Char.

All three of the choices were horrible. She didn't want to do any of them. Rena just wished that they have never even entered the Hotel. Team Rocket was probably at Cerulean, destorying it like they did to Pewter city.

Rena just wished she knew Team Rocket's plan. What did they want? Why were they doing it? What would be acomplish? Why did they burn down her home? She wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for them!

But then again, she wouldn't have met all the friends she has. She would probably be a Raticate, marrying another Raticate, having Rattata children and having a boring, scared, life. She wouldn't even love the Raticate she would have married!

Being a boring Ratatta sucks. No, just being a Rattata sucks. No body wants you, you never do anything, and nobody expects greatness from you at all! Rena gritted her teeth, trying not to cry.

It had just hurt her so much! Why her? Why her of all Pokemon? What did Mew have against her?

A knock on her door had made her jump out of her skin.

"Who is it?" She shakily called out.

"It's me, Doug!" Doug repiled. Rena scampered off her bed, and to the door, opening it wide open.

There stood Doug and Gassy. Gassy smiled at Rena, then floated away.

"Come in." Rena whispered, side stepping so Doug could walk in. Doug took a step and Rena closed the door.

Rena walked over to her bed and sat down. Doug was still by the door.

"Sooo?" Rena asked. Doug hung his head.

"I haven't talked to anyone, but I think were all going to die." He said, as he walked over to her. Rena gasped and smacked Doug with her tail.

"Don't say that! We'll, we'll find a way out of this mess. I promise, we-we-" Doug cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. He sat on her bed, and stared her in the eyes.

"Rena, You know just as well as I do that there is a one and third chance that we are going to die. And if that's true I want to get this out before it's too late." He let go of her mouth, waiting for a response.

Rena nodded, telling him to go on.

"Rena, this is sort of hard to say. Damn it blasted women! I like you! Ok, I LIKE you! There I said it!" Doug said, crossing his arms, throwing his nose in the air.

Rena was star strucked. Doug liked her. _Doug actually liked her!_ But then there was Waldo . . .

"Damn it, I just knew that you didn't feel the same way." Doug said, shaking his head. He was truly heart broken that Rena didn't like him back. So he slid off her bed, and started to walk away.

"Doug, wait." Rena said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"I never said that I didn't like you, it's just that I'm a little shocked, that's all. I never thought you would like me . . ." She trailed off, looking away.

Doug grabbed both of her cheeks into his hands, making her look at him.

"Of course I like you, women! Your an amazing Pokemon! Any Pokemon's dream! Hell, your aboustly perfect." He told her. Rena blushed a lot.

"I like you alot Doug." She whispered, turning shy. Doug heart pounded, as he lean towards her. Both their lips met, having a wonder kiss.

Doug leaned back, blushing. He finally let go of her cheek, only to jumped on by her.

Rena kissed him once more, loving how he tasted, how wonderful the feeling felt like. It was like firework going off in their mouths.

Rena stopped kissing him, blushing big time. She just attacked him into a kiss! She was acting like a wild Pokemon! She would have slapped her self if Doug wasn't in the room.

But, Rena's first kiss had felt amazing, it had felt _right_.

Doug, even though he would never admit it, was enjoying his first kiss too. It was the first time he kissed a girl Pokemon, and he loved it!

"I better get going . . ." Doug trailed off, looking at the door.

"Please don't go. I'm scared, and all alone." Rena mumbled, looking at the moon light crack. Doug smiled and got comfortable in Rena's bed.

Rena slid beside him, falling asleep. But before she could sleep, she felt Doug put an arm around her.

Then it was pitch black, and in the small amout of moon light you could see Doug smiling, has he found the girl he wanted to be with.

* * *

><p>Penny watched Houndoom pace around the room.<p>

"Doomy, will you calm down please? Your worrying me." Penny commented, looking at her hoofs. She was on the floor laying down, as Houndoom was up and moving.

"I can't! Bad things are happening, and I don't know how to stop them!" Houndoom yelled, and he sat down bursting into tears. Penny never seen him cry before, so she stood up and layed right beside him.

"Hey, hey. There is no need for tears. You got to be strong, no matter what happens, right? That's what you told me when I was a baby." Penny exclaimed, rubbing her head agasint his neck.

Houndoom took deep breath. He doesn't cry, he's a big touch Pokemon! They don't cry! Houndoom took one glance at Penny, and his heart swelled up.

He had raised her since she was a baby, abounded by her mother and father. When Houndoom had saw the crying Ponyta, he just had to take care of her.

He didn't know one thing about father hood, he always thought he done a bad job, but looking at Penny, he knew he done the best he could.

"Houndoom, what do you think will happen? Who will stay? Or will we fight and die trying?" Penny asked him, now that he was stable again.

"Penny, I will do anything to protect you, no matter what." He told her, licking her cheek.

"Houndoom, you know I'm a big girl now." Penny replied, smiling a little bit.

"I know, but I love you with all my heart." He told her, Penny looked away sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, consern on his face.

"Which way do you love me in? The fathery type or the romantic type?" Houdoom stared at Penny. He didn't know what to say. He loved her yes, but she was like a daugther to him.

But then again, he wouldn't mind making a family with her. But she deserved better then him. And right then and there, he knew what to do.

"I love you, Penny, in the romantic way too. But I can never be with you." He said, turning his back to her.

Penny's back was to his, tears down her eyes. She just been rejected by the love of her life, by her best friend, by her own father figure.

**Aww! So sad with Penny and Houndoom. But cute with Rena and Doug! Whoo hoo! Rena finally picked somebody to love. Poor Waldo. This was just a love chapter that I just had to write. Its cute and sad. Aren't i just good? Lol ignore me, but review! And this is my longest chapter ever! Yay me!**


	19. The descion

**Hey! I love and hated writing this chapter. I almost cried writing the Houndoom/Penny part. So sad, so sad. Well i better shut up and let you guys read . . . HOLY MILTANK ONCE AGAIN! It is chapter nineteen! Enjoy! I do not own Pokemon or Xiao.**

Rena woke up to see a yellow arm around her. She smiled, thinking about last night. Her and Doug actually_ kissed._ And he stayed by her side all night long. She slowly turned to face him, and when she did, she got the scare of the life time.

The Pokemon besides her was not Doug. She screamed, jumping off the bed and hitting the floor with a _thud_.

The Pokemon sort of _looked_ like Doug, in a way. He was yellow, and he had red dots on his cheek. But Doug was much smaller, and well, less powerful. Plus this Pokemon had a differnet facial structer and his ears were longer and skinnier.

The Pokemon slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" He looked around and saw Rena on the floor.

"Rena, why the bloody hell are you on the floor?" He asked her, he was now confuse.

"Do-doug? Is that really you?" Rena conjured, looked at the new found Doug.

"Of course it's me! Why the bloody hell wouldn't it be me?" He demanded.

"Um, have you took a look in the watering hole yet?" Rena catechized. Doug frowned, and slid off the bed. He walked up to the watering hole, and his mouth dropped.

"Holy miltank . . ." He mumbled, then he pinched himself. He grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled.

"Ok, ok, ok. I am not asleep, I am competely and fully awake." Doug said, then smiled. He ran over to Rena and gave her a huge hug.

"This is all because of you! You help me envolve!" He shouted, jumping up and down with her in his arms.

"Envolve? What do you mean?" She asked, as she pushed him away.

"Please don't tell me you don't know the word evolution means. Or envolving." Doug begged in a way. Rena cheeks burned.

"Sort of . . ." She mumbled, looking away. Doug sighed and shook his head.

"I swear you forest Pokemon are so dim. Almost every Pokemon envolves. They grow bigger and stronger. It can completely change their looks, or only change it a little bit. Like me, I only changed a little bit when I envolved into a Pikachu." Doug explained.

"So, your now a Pikachu? Then what are we going to do about your name?" Rena joked, and smiled. Doug was confused for a moment, then he grinned. He been so use to the name Doug, he had totally forgoten about his super long prince name.

"Well now, I guess you can call me Sir Douglas Pikachu the third." He proclaimed, puting his hands on his hips.

"Hm, it doesn't change much." Rena told him, then remembered something.

"The descion! Oh! What choice are we going to pick?" She asked him. Doug frowned.

"I don't know . . ." He admitted. Rena glupped.

A knock on the door made them jump.

"Who is it?" Rena called.

"It's Gassy, my lady. Master Char is waiting to meet you again." Gassy said.

"Ok! We'll be right out!" Rena called out, then she tugged on Doug's hand.

"I guess were going to find out." She whispered to him, then let go of his hand and walked to the door. She opened it, with Doug behind her.

The gang's faces were priceless.

"Is that Doug?" Bubble was the first one to speak. Doug nodded his head.

"Oh my Mew! He's so much cutier_** (Idk how you spell it)**_!" Bubble joked, making the gang laugh. Rena and Doug slightly glared at her, and Waldo glared at Doug.

He would not let some rat Pokemon take Rena away from him! He'll just have to fight harder for Rena's love . . .

"Hurry along now." Gassy said to them. He was already so far ahead of them.

The gang caught up with Gassy in a few short minutes.

Houndoom hadn't said anything, which worried Rena a little bit.

"Houndoom, do you know what were going to do?" Rena asked him in a whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"What is it?" Rena questioned him. Houndoom looked down at his feet and sighed.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Rena bit her lip, and nodded. What ever Houndoom had in mind couldn't be that bad, right?

Gassy stopped at a door and opened it up. It revealed the same pitch black stair case they'll lead to Master Char.

Gassy grabbed a unlighten Tourch and set it on fire with Penny's mane

Then he decended down the stairs with the gang following him.

"So, Doug, how does it feel to be a man now?" Xiao asked Doug. Doug frowned.

"I been a man the whole entire time." He said impaiently. Xiao face showed a little bit of confusion.

"Really? I just thought you were a loudmouth girl." Xiao joked, throwing into a fit of laughter. Doug cheeks sparked, as he glared at Xiao. Xiao laughed more.

They finally made it to the open up room, where Master Char was sleeping in the middle.

"Master Char, our visiters are here again." Gassy exclaimed.

Master Char's wings spread out as he stood up. When he turned around he had a toothy grin.

"Hello again slaves!" He told them, smoke came out of Penny's nose. She didn't like to be called slaves.

"Have you made a descion?" Master Char asked the gang.

"Yes." Houndoom announced, stepping up. Master Char raised an eye brow, or the scales that would have been his eye brow.

"Really? And what would that be?" Master Char questioned.

"One of us will stay. And that one will be me." Houndoom told Master Char. Penny stared at Houndoom in anger.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

**Hehe, cliffy! Houndoom gonna stay? How sad . . . now you can see why he couldn't be with penny. Pretty stupid move, but a brave one! And Doug's a Pikachu! He envolved with happiness how cute!**


	20. Death lingers

**Chapter twenty! Whooo hoo! I'm glad i have this many chapters already! So Houndoom's giving up his life? Wow, and I have a new story if you guys want to read that. Its called Careful wishes. But enough of that! Lets get to the main envent!**

"It's the only way Penny!" Houndoom yelled, Penny couldn't believe her ears. Houndoom was giving him self up!

"I won't let you!" Penny screamed, taking a step forward.

"NO! Now stay back with the others! That's an order!" Houndoom ordered Penny. Penny eyes widen, her heart pounded.

Houndoom walked in front of Master Char, who was grinning.

"Gassy you can take them away now." Master Char told Gassy, waving them off. Gassy nodded, turning around.

"Yes Master." He whispered, going up.

"Wait! I want to watch." Penny told Gassy. Gassy stopped and turned around looking at them . The gang nodded their heads, wanting to watch too. Gassy sighed and came back.

"You are now immortale. Haunters! Come and take him away." Master Char yelled into the sky, then turned around to walk away.

Haunters surrounded Houndoom, covering every single bit of his body. Master Char chuckled as he walked away.

"NOOO!" Penny yelled, a bright light surrounded her. She turned bigger and bolder.

Penny had envolved into Rapidash.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Penny yelled, but they didn't listen. Soon they started to lift in the air. Penny dashed towards them, jumping and hitting the ball around Houndoom.

A Haunter grabbed her horn, trying to take her with them.

"Penny!" Rena yelled, watching the horror scene. Even Master Char was surprised.

Penny made a flamethower, hitting the hand. It made some Haunters let go, making a hole in the ball around Houndoom. But the flame thrower also hit the wall, making the place shake once.

"NO! You stupid horse! You ruin my Hotel!" Master Char yelled into the sky, spreading his wings.

"But she only hit one spot . . . Maybe that was the weak spot!" Waldo yelled, making him seem smart.

"Weak spot?" Xiao questioned.

"Everything has a weak spot, if the weak spot been hit, then everything comes crashing down." Waldo explained. Master Char flew up into the air, hitting Penny with his head.

Penny started falling down, hitting the ground.

"We gotta help her!" Bubble yelled, looking at Penny.

"We have to get out of here! The place will come crashing down any minute!" Waldo screamed back, relizing his theory was true.

Penny used Flame thrower at Master Char, then some rocks fell from the ceiling. The room started shaking more.

"How are we going to bloody leave?" Doug shrilled. Xiao looked around.

Penny charged at Master Char, but got stopped by Haunters. They got in front of her, protecting Master Char. Then they started circling her, and one grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Penny shrilled. More rocks fell, blocking the gang's view of Penny.

"Penny!" Rena yelled once again.

"Rena! Help me!" Penny yelled back. Rena's heart swelled.

"I'm coming!" Rena screamed, but when she was about to run to help Penny, Doug grabbed her tail.

"Are you crazy! There is no way I'm letting you go out there!" Doug told her.

"But-But-But-" Rena didn't know what to say.

"Forget her!" Doug yelled at her. A rock came down beside them. Bubble screamed.

"Hold on to me!" Xiao suddenly yelled. Gassy, Waldo, Doug, Bubble, and Rena grabbed on.

A pyshic shield surround them, then they disappeared. But before they disappeared, Rena heard Penny say one thing.

"Don't go . . ." It was just a whispered, but Rena still heard it.

The gang appeared appeared outside of Mt. Moon, but it was the other side. They were out and ready to go to the next city! But Rena didn't feel happy at all.

Two of her friends had died, all because she didn't help. Tears sprung into her eyes, and she started to cry.

**I really hated writing this chapter, it was so sad. POOR HOUNDOOM AND PENNY! *Bows and prays* Let mew be with you. And sadly this is my shortest chapter, but oh well. And I fixed, hopefully, alot of messes in this chapter.**


	21. Guilt

**Ok sorry about last chapter, it was sloppy yes, but I'll like to thank you guys for telling me. So I guess you guys noticed that there would be some time before that I updated then have a lot of chapters all at once. That is because I don't have a computer at my home and that I use my nanas. So everytime i'm at my nana I try to give you as much chapters I as I can! So now I present Chapter twenty one! *The crowd goes wild!***

Rena stared at the mountain closed in. Penny and Houndoom were still in there, they could still be alive! But Rena knew in the depth of her heart that she could not save them now.

Rena sat down, and burst into tears. Bubble patted Rena's back, telling her everything was alright. Doug turned his attention to Xiao.

"You can teleport?" He asked angrily, glaring at her.

"Um, I guess?" Xiao said, her face looking innocent. Waldo took a step towards her.

"What do you mean 'you guess'? If you could teleport, then why didn't you teleport earlier?" Waldo shrilled, and Xiao cringed.

"Well I tried but it-" Xiao was cut off by Rena.

"If you could teleport then why didn't you save Penny and Houndoom!" She yelled, her eyes all teared up as she glared at Xiao. Bubble fumbled her hands together.

"I didn't think of-" Xiao tried to say but was cut off again by Doug.

"You didn't think of it? How could you not! Oh wait, you are Bubble's best friend. Of course you'll be a bloody idiot!" Doug yelled at her. Xiao eyes teared up as she took a step back. Her friends were gaining up on her.

"But-but-but-" Xiao stuttered out.

"But what? There is nothing you can say! You killed Penny and Houndoom!" Waldo screamed at her. Xiao shook her head, taking another step back. Her back touched the wall as her three friends took a step towards her. Tears came out of her eyes.

"I didn't mean too!" Xiao yelled out, bursting into tears. Rena was about to say something when Gassy got in front of Xiao. Almost like protecting her.

"The force field is very strong. Even a pyshic Pokemon couldn't teleport without the sacrvice (**HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU SPELL THAT?). **And since Houndoom was for the kill, the force field was lifted for you guys." Gassy told them, the three glared at each other, then stepped back.

Bubble walked up to Xiao, and talked softly to her to make her stop crying.

"So how come your out here? And not the others?" Rena asked Gassy.

"Penny risked her life. And I was the first one out of the cave. One life for another. Her soul was traped, my soul was free. And the other Pokemon that worked for the Hotel had given up there souls, so they couldn't escape." Gassy explained to her.

"But I thought you gave up your soul too." Bubble blurted out. Gassy nodded.

"I did, but mine was set free because Penny gave hers up." Gassy told her.

"But why the bloody hell you?" Doug asked, very annoyed.

"Because I was the first one out of the Hotel." Gassy said. The gang made an ohh sound, then nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess." Waldo commented.

"We should head towards Cerluean city." Rena said coldly.

The Route was short, or said Waldo. But to Rena it felt like forever. The night sky slowly showed itself, and the gang decided to stay the night.

Bubble and Xiao went out to get the food and Doug made the fire. Waldo and Gassy were making beds out of leaves for everyone.

Once the fire was made, Doug seat by Rena who was just staring at the flames.

"What's wrong Rena?" Doug asked in a sweet voice, his london accent was music to Rena's ear. But she didn't answer. Doug elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

"Come on, you can trust me, can't you?" He said looking at Rena. Rena sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"It's all my fault. I could have save them-" Rena couldn't finish because Doug placed a finger over her lips.

"Rena don't say such things. Even if you had tried, you wouldn't have made it. Rena you could be dead right now, and there would have been no difference to Penny and Houndoom." He wraped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her forehead.

"But Penny said to help her. She cried to me not to leave her! How can you say they would still be dead! If I would have tried then they might had lived! If I had tried sure I would have died, but at least I died trying to do good!" Rena screamed, standing up taking Doug's arm off of her, and she walked away.

Doug sighed and followed her. Waldo watch them, his face steaming with anger.

"Rena, listen to me! If you would have died then my whole life would been turned upside down. I can't have you leave me now. Not when I need you the most." He told her, making Rena face him while he held her hands.

Rena yanked her rat hands away.

"Oh your life wouldn't have changed that much! You would have been that jerk Pichu, or now Pikachu you were when I first met you! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Rena yelled, and Doug frowned. He was seriously hurt.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, then I'll leave you alone." Doug turned away, and walked to the fire. Rena felt bad, but she needed time alone.

"I'm sorry Doug." She whispered, then walked off to her bed, and slept.

**So sad. There out of at least! I feel sorry for Xiao, how she got yelled at, but she did her best. She couldn't have teleported even if she wanted too! The gang is just lucky that she did it at the right time.**


	22. Bad Romance

**Chapter 22! Were on our way towards Ceruean city! Is that how you spell it? Oh the heckers well. So my mind loves to torture me because I can not draw at all. And my mind tends to show me how to draw picutes or one big picture of the gang or in other stories. ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Why can't i just have that natural talent of drawing . . **

Rena woke up with her stomach growling. She opened her eyes to see a leaf like bowl filled with berriers. Rena slowly sat up and pickedd the bowl up, then she started eating it.

Xiao was sitting by the burnt wood, staring at nothingness. Everyone was still pretty much asleep.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" Gassy asked Xiao from behind. Xiao let out a scream and jumped. When Xiao saw that it was only Gassy she took a couple of breaths.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled, then sat back down. Gassy floated beside her.

"I think we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Gassy 231. Nice to meet a lovely lady like you." Gassy told her, and Xiao blushed.

"I'm Xiao. Xiao the Chingling." Xiao said, barely above a whisper. Then she mentally cursed herself. Why was she so shy!

"So, how come your awake?" Xiao blurted out.

"We Ghost Pokemon do not sleep." Gassy explained in his well mannered voice.

"Ohh, well thaat must suck. Never to dream, never to rest? How can you do that?" She asked.

"Dream? What is that?" Gassy was confused, all his life he had been forced to work, only resting, well never.

"It's where you can do anything you want! pyshic Pokemon like me are known to be Dream Pokemon. Oddly enough, maybe because we do things that are seemily impossible for the human been." Xiao explained. Gassy nodded.

"We Ghost Pokemon are known to be part of the dead. That we scare people. Why do you think humans never want us?" Gassy said.

"Well if it make you feel better, I don't think your scary." Xaio claimed. Rena was just done with eatting her food, and she was now watching Xiao and Gassy.

Gassy blushed a little bit, but turned his head so Xiao couldn't see him.

"Hey, can I try something?" Xiao blurted out all the sudden. Gassy nodded, but was unprepared when Xiao jumped on him. He almost fell over when Xiao climbed on top of his head.

"Wow! It worked! I thought since you were a ghost that I couldn't like touch you, but looks like I can ride you!" Xiao shouted.

"Ride me?" Gassy questioned. Xiao blushed a little bit. She didn't know what to say.

"It's where I, uh, get on your back, and, um, you walk while I ride?" Xiao blushed more, and Gassy got the conspet.

"Well my lady, you can ride me all you want." Gassy said, and Xiao smiled.

From the bushes Rena shook her head. To her that just sounded wrong, and if she knew better it almost seemed like they were flirting? If they were it was weak, but cute at the same time. Her heart ached for Doug watching Xiao and Gassy.

Rena stopped watching and turned around to find Doug. She saw Bubble sleeping soundlessly, and Waldo curled up in a ball sleeping. Then she saw Doug sprawled out on the leaf bed, snoring.

Rena chuckled, and shook her head. He was just so cute! She walked up to him and layed down beside him. She looked at his snoring face, then Rena slightly pushed him.

"Argh! Let me sleep." Doug mumbled sleepily, turning his back to Rena.

""Doug, it's me, Rena." Rena whispered. Doug bolted awake, then he looked at her.

"Why the bloody hell are you sleeping with me?" Last time Doug had checked, Rena was ticked at him.

"First of all I wasn't sleeping with you. Second of all, I just wanted to be with you." Rena said, she felt bad for the other night. Doug's face harden a little bit.

"Last time I checked you didn't need me." Rena's eyes tears up and she hugged Doug.

"Doug I-I-I lov-love you." Rena stuttered out, feeling shy. Doug scoffed.

"Rena, I like you a lot. But love? Rena I don't think I'm ready for that . . ." He trailed off. Rena frozed as her heart pumbled to her stomach.

"Love? Did I say I love you? No! I don't love you cause your an insenible jerk!" Rena yelled at Doug as she stood up, throwing dirt into his face as she ran off. Tears ran down her eyes.

How could that jerk just say that to her! After saying that that he wanted to be with her, and that everything would be different with out her! HE practicaly said that he loved her! WHAT A JERK!

Doug watched Rena leave, his heart was in his throat. He never got to even finish his sentence. He wasn't ready to love her because he was already passed that, because he more then loved her. She was his soul mate.

Sure it might be early, but he liked her when he first layed eyes on her. Her whole aura was different then his, that's why he was attracted to her. And now she hated him. This couldn't go well at all.

**Aww! Poor Doug and Rena. Things seemed sadly down hill. So while I was at home I finished the whole plot line, so it is all plan out. Including some more romance if you can spot it. Hehe! I hope you guys like it! I BEEN FORGETING TO ADD THIS, BUT I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR XIAO!**


	23. Entering Cerulean City

**Ah! I haven't updated all day today! *Smacks myself* Well here i am doing it now. Enjoy! I do not own Pokemon or Xiao.**

Rena sat on the floor, crying. Then she heard a voice.

"Listen kid, don't be all tearing up over a guy." A female voice said. Rena turned to the voice only to see nothing.

"Whose there?" Rena yelled, looking around.

"Call me Jelica. But you should go back to your group." Jelica said, Rena looked around trying to find the mysterious Pokemon.

"Where are you?" Rena asked, her heart pounding. The voice giggled.

"That is a secret for now. I will reveal myself when the time is right. Now gone on kid, your adventure awaits you, don't be a wuss and run away from it. And remember I'll always be watching you." Jelica told her, her voice fading away. Rena cringed up her nose.

_That was weird . . ._ Rena thought and shook her head. The voice was right, she needed to get herself togeher and lead her team!

She walked back to her group to see everyone awake and waiting on her. Her heart swelled up. Her friends cared at about her!

"Uh, hi guy?" Rena said, and was unexpectly tackled by Waldo.

"Oh Rena the love of my life where did you go?" Rena was sort of shocked at the statement. That was a little weird for Waldo wasn't it?

Rena could spot Doug glaring his lip pulled up a little bit in a growl.

"I just been getting some fresh air." Rena told them and Bubble frowned.

"But were already outside, so you mean getting some fresh air from us?" Bubble's eyes teared up a little bit, and Rena felt guity.

"No! No! No! Why would I do that? You guys are my friends!" She said urgently. She pushed Waldo off to get up.

"But friends can be annoying too." Xiao commented.

"I wouldn't take a break from you guys! I love you guys to much!" She explained.

"If you love us so much then how come you changed?" Doug finally asked, the question shocked Rena.

"Changed? I haven't changed!"

_Have I?_

Rena shook her head not wanting to talk about.

"Can we go now?" She asked her friends, Doug rolled his eyes.

"There you go again! Rena you bloody changed!" He told her. Rena's ear twitched but she ignored the comment.

"Waldo lead the way." She whispered. As Waldo passed by he whispered something to her.

"You know if you were my girl friend I wouldn't treat you like that." Rena's face heated up. Waldo lead the gang to Cerulean city.

While on the road, Rena decided to talk to Doug. Doug was in the back and Rena was close to the front. So as Rena walked backwards Gassy told her something.

"My lady, be careful. He's quite angry." Gassy commented. Xiao was on top of his, looking at the sky.

"Yea, like back to mr. grouchy pants again." Xiao added, still looking at the sky.

Rena sighed and finally made it to Doug. Doug didn't look at her when she came by him.

"What's wrong? Why are you so mad at me?" Rena asked Doug. Doug scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Last time I checked you were mad at me." He crossed his arm, sticking his nose in the air.

"We-well I'm not anymore. it just that Doug I was hurt when you told me that you didn't love me and-" Before Rena could finish her sentence, Doug swept her off her feet and into a kiss.

Now Rena was really confuse. They were mad at each other one moment, and now there kissing the next. What is up with that?

"Rena-" Doug was cut off by Waldo.

"We're here!" He yelled and the gang stared in awe at the city. Rena heart swelled up once again.

They were there. The rollercoaster was over. The people could stop team rocket and she would be done with her journey. And Rena knew that Houndoom and Penny were proud of her and would have been happy to see this.

The walked into the city, people were walking all over in the city. Rena had never seen so many humans in her life. The whole gang were shocked, they were not prepared for this.

Then Bubble gulped at she heard a voice.

"Kingdra! Hydro pump!" A human boy commanded. You could hear a whirling sound, then a big splash. Bubble paled. Xiao noticed right away.

"Hey, Bubble what's wrong?" Waldo sighed.

"Can't we enjoy one moment of our lives now and days?" He muttered, shaking his head. Bubble stared off in nothingness, almost like she was in some sort of trance. Doug had to hit her with an electric attack to snap her out of it.

"I-It's not-nothing." Bubble said, turning around. The gang looked at each other, then shrugged there shoulders.

But just as the gang were about to explore the city, a voice stopped them in there tracks.

"Bubble? Is that really you?" They turned around to see a Staru facing them, her jewel shining in the sun light. Bubble glupped and nodded.

"Yep." Bubble commented.

**So this Mysterious Staru knows Bubble? Intresting . . . Sorry if it sounds a little bland. I'm tired and stuff. I hope u enjoyed this chapter! Review please! And I like to thank Annabell23, LarkThatSingsAtDawn, And Zagoose-Kira for review the last chapter. I will also like to thank Oshawott for reviewing Chapter 20!**


	24. Old friends

**Chapter 24! Whoo hoo! So the gang meets a Staru . . . I do not own Pokemon or Xiao.**

The gang was shocked that Bubble knew the Staru. _Who_ was this Staru excatly? The gang's eyes went back and forth between the two.

"Guys, meet Sky, the Staru. She use to be one of my friends." Bubble explained. Sky ran to Bubble, giving her a hug.

"Its good to see you again! I missed you so much! Every since King came into our lives to replace you things became more . . . uh, less fun." Sky admited.

"SKY! Come back!" Her trainer, Jack yelled, runing towards the fence everyone was by. Jack froze when he saw Bubble.

"Bubble?" He asked, completely in shocked. Bubble nodded happily but she was truly scared on the inside. Jack had tooken care of her since she had been captured, being his main pokemon. Then he traded her out for a Seadra named King.

King appeared by Jack, glaring at all of them. King was well, a Kingdra.

"Gang, this is King, the guy who replaced me." Rena's face turned from shocked to anger. She walked up to King, and started poking him.

"So your the Pokemon who stole Bubble away from her love one." Rena shouted-ish. King just rolled his eyes.

"Am who are you may I presume?" He dangerously asked her, and Rena scoffed.

"I am Rena, and Bubble here was my first friend!" She yelled at him.

"Then you have an odd choice of friends." King commented.

"That's what I said." Doug muttered. Rena was over ride with anger.

"Heck yea I do!" She shrilled. Bubble was Xiao pulled her back. King scoffed at Rena.

"What could you do pipspeak? Your nothing compared to me." King said. Rena tried her best to get free from Xiao and Bubble's hold.

"WHAT!" Rena screamed out. King rolled his eyes and nudged his Trainer, who was still in shocked.

Jack shook his head and looked at the Gang.

"Are you guys friends with Bubble?" He asked them and all of them shook there head yes.

"Well you guys can stay with me!" He cheered out and the gang looked at him weirdly. It was a sudden sugestion.

Bubble took a step forward, nodding. The gang shrugged there shoulders, agreeing also.

So all of them walked down a road filled with people. Rena kept having to move out of the way from people that kept trying to step on her.

"Hey can we talk?" Doug asked, slowing down. Rena looked at all of her friends moving, then at Doug and nodded.

"Sure." She replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I do love you, but you been acting different . . ." He trailed off, looking away. Rena felt happy then crushed.

"You shouldn't be talking! You been acting different too!" Rena snapped. Doug frowned.

"I been acting different for the good. You been acting different for the bad!" Doug yelled.

"Oh! And how have I been different? Mr. I-am-so-different-for-the-good!" Rena screamed.

"Your being different now! Your getting into fights, and your yelling alot, and your just have an aura around you that say 'get away from me or i'll bit your head off'." Doug calmly said the last part. Rena turned soft then hard again.

"If you have such a problem with it then leave!" Rena screamed, crossing her arms. Doug glared at her.

"Fine. And just to tell you, I like the nicer Rena better. _She_ loved me the way I am." Doug commented, walking away. Rena watched him leave, thinking of what to say.

"Well the nicer Rena is dead! Along with Penny and Houndoom!" She yelled after him, then turned around to see Gassy looking at her. Rena let out a yelp then glared at him.

"What?" Rena snapped at him, and he cringed.

"My lady, would you like some advice?" He asked her softly. Rena shook her head, and started walking the driection wherer her friends had gone. Gassy was right beside her.

"My lady, there death was nothing you could stop. Remember that." Gassy told her. Rena ear twitched. She just wished everyone would stop worrying about her. Everything was normal with her, nothing changed about her!

Or so she thought . . .

They entered the house where Jack lived, all of the Pokemon were staring at her.

"What?" She snapped at them. They looked away, and Rena jumped on a couch, and curled up into a ball. She sliently cried, while the Pokemon had fun.

**Rena! Get your self together! AH! Doug is not your whole world! Now don't make me jump inside that story and slap some senese into ya! Hehehe. Yea things are going down hill for Rena. And Bubble had seen her trainer again and now there all living in his house now. What will happen next chapter? review!**


	25. Capture

**All i have to say is sorry. Sorry for giving you short crappy chapters. Im in a rut . . . So endure with me! You might get more crappy chapters but I am trying my best to get my writing better again. CHAPTER 25! Whoa, and yay! This far so far! Ok that didnt make sense . . . I do not own Pokemon or Xiao.**

Doug crossed his arms, growling with his self. How dare that pittyful Rattata yell at him like that! Bloody women . . .

Doug shook his head a slowly snarled once again. All he did was helping her! And she had the audacity to correct him, yell at him, and question him? He sighed, and hung his head. Of course he shouldn't left her, he loved her.

No matter how much she would yell at him, or tick him off, he will stay by her side! If she every accepts for the new him. Love makes you do crazy things.

Doug were just outside of the city, and he turned around. He had a choice, he could turn around and grow through Mt. Moon all over again and go back to Pallet town to hitch a flying ride, or he could go straight ahead and march back to his love one.

Doug took a step forward swallowing his pride. He wouldn't be able to go back home now. Not with out Rena. So as he was about to take the step inside the city a net was around me.

"What the bloody hell!" Doug yelled, as he twisted and turned. Then he heard two laughs.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice said, appearing out of the shadow.

"Make that double!" A male voice said, appearing beside the female. It was Mark and Gilla.

"To protect the world from truth and love." Gilla said, doing some kind of pose.

"To catch the stars from above!" Mark yelled.

"Gilla!"

"Mark!" Both of there backs were together.

"And Team Rocket shall rule them all!" The called together, then both of them face planted.

"It just a Pikachu . . ." Gilla said, standing up.

"A wasted theme song!" Mark complained. He got up and wipe dirt off of him.

"Oh well, The Boss will be happy with us." Gilla told him.

"Yea sort of." Mark said, rolling his eyes.

"JINX! GO!" Gilla called out, and a Jigglypuff with a scar over his eye came out.

"Get that Pikachu and come on!" Gilla commanded. Jinx slauted.

"Yes Ma'am!" He grabbed the net, and started dragging the net with Doug in it.

"Let me go! I warn you!" Doug warned, Jinx scoffed.

"Yeah right, just shut up and be dragged!" Jinx threatened Doug. The Doug let out a shock. Jinx jumped up his body beging electricuted. Gilla sigh and smacked Jinx.

"Pull it together!" She yelled, and Jinx frowned. He opened his mouth wide and let out a beautiful song.

"No . . . Don't . . . Do . . That." Mark mumbled falling asleep.

"Damn Jigglypuff." Gilla muttered, falling next to Mark sleeping.

"Rena . . ." Doug yawned out, falling asleep in the net.

"Now I can take all take these boozes in peace and quiet." Jinx walked up to Mark and let Goo out.

"Goo?" He asked out his own name.

"Carry our masters to the base. I got the Pikachu." Jinx told Goo who nodded dumbly.

"Aye, Aye!" Goo said, and saulted, then turned flat, crawling under Mark and Gilla. Then he lifted them up and crawled behind Jinx, following his lead.

* * *

><p>Rena watched Bubble talk to her old friend Sky. Waldo sat right besides her.<p>

"So . . . Rena . . . What's up?" Waldo causally said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's up? Your just-" Rena stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Wal, it's just that I had a bad day. Doug and I have been fighting, and I apparently 'changed'. You don't think that I've changed much right?" Rena asked Waldo, who grinned.

"Well you changed to a scared little Pokemon to a leader, if that's what you mean. But lately you seemed down and Doug is just making it worst. You need a funny guy, like me!" Waldo pointed at him self with his tail and had a huge grin.

"Are you _hitting_ on me?" Rena asked with a smile. Waldo's grin gotten bigger.

"Maybe, maybe not." Waldo joked, but he was totally hitting on her. And she seemed to like it. She needed a little laughter, and Doug was a downer. And with Doug gone, he was back in the playing field.

"Well I'm glad you are, Waldo. I been . . . Wacked. And I have no idea why . . . And everyone just . . ." Rena burst into tears, she hated that she was crying. She hated that she was weak.

But she loved the thought of being loved. She just wants to act like the girl she used to be, and now all of this emotion was towering her down. She just wanted everything to be normal.

"Only time will heal." Waldo whispered, and rubbed her back. She layed her head on his chest, crying more.

Gassy and Xiao stared at Rena, feeling sorry for her.

"If that happened to me, you would help me out right?" Xiao asked Gassy. He looked down at her.

"I would image you like that at all. And if you were, then I will help you out with all my powers." Xiao smiled her eyes tearing up and she tackled Gassy into a hug. Both of them laughed as they hugged.

Hours later Bubble, Xiao, Gassy, Rena, and Waldo gather together in the living room, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The night sky was up, and a group of grunts grinned at each other.<p>

"It's night time, time to take control of Cerulean city." The leader said, and they all slientently went down to the city. Slowly they were going to take over the city.

**Dun dun dun! So Doug being captured, Waldo making a move on Rena, and Team Rocket about to take over the city! Wow! I would love to thank all of my readers, reviewers, and people who favorite my story! Y'ALL ARE AMAZING! Keep living, keep writing, and keep reading! And i think I did a lot better on this chapter! Maybe im out of my rut . . .? **


	26. Team Rocket, once again

**So i sucked at team rockets motto, i didn't want it to be like jessi and james, but i couldn't think of anything! So that's that. Chapter 26! Who hoo! Enjoy.**

A blaring alarm woke up Rena and the gang.

"What's happening?" Xiao yelled, standing up, her eyes wide. Bubble screamed, and Jack ran into the living room.

"Come on! Were under attack!" Jack yelled at the Pokemon, then ran outside.

"Under attack from what?" Waldo muttered, rubbing his eyes. Rena jolted up and pulled on Waldo.

"No time! Whatever it is we got to get out of here!" Rena yelled, then she relized what was attacking. Who else?

"Its Team rocket!" Rena screamed and everyone face paled, except for Gassy.

"Team Rocket?" He asked, and Xiao shook her head and slightly smiled.

"There bad people, they burnt down my home! Which is also Rena's and Waldo's home." Xiao explained. The gang stared at each other, and bolted for the door.

* * *

><p>Doug slightly woke up, his head was pounding. He lifted his head, noticing that he was in a cage.<p>

"Bloody-" Before he could finish his sentence he spotted Gilla and Mark, sleeping but slowly waking up. Jinx and Goo weren't in the room.

Then the door swung open, oddly enough it was Jinx and Goo.

"Let me go!" Doug screamed, shaking the cage. Jinx smacked the top of the cage.

"Shut up!" He yelled and both Pokemon men stared down at each other.

"Shall I remind who whose in control?" Jinx asked dangerously. Doug scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I would have been able get out of that weakling net if I hadn't been _asleep._" Doug glared at Jinx as he said the word asleep.

"Well I had to put you asleep. You were my capture." Jinx told Doug then walked away. Doug sent out a eletric shock, but it only hurt himself.

"The cage bounces off attacks, just to warn you." Jinx smiled, sitting down. Doug growled and sat down glaring at everyone.

Soon Mark woke up to see Doug in the cage.

"Alright! Look Gilla we actually got some thing for the boss!" Mark cheered, smiling brightly. Gilla rubbed her head, then stood up and smacked Mark.

"You make us seem such losers!" She yelled at him as Mark held his head yelping out in pain.

"OW! Randy come on out!" Mark threw a Pokeball in the air and what came out surprised Doug.

A Rattata gnawled his teeth at Gilla, his eyes red. Gilla yelped, then growled at Mark.

"Put that rat back!" She screamed, her face in a frown. Mark chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Well i was just rubbing it in your face and now I am going to have another rat." Mark glanced at Doug.

"Me? Ohhh hell no!" Doug got into a fighting stance, his eyes locked on Mark. Mark kneeled down by Doug, and reached his hand in the cave.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Mark asked Doug.

"You better say yes. You don't want to know what they do to Pokemon who say no." Randy the Rattata said to Doug. Doug saw the hand in his cage then back at Randy.

Doug bit the hand, and Mark howled in pain. Gilla laughed so hard she fell on Goo. She started screaming while Mark howled in pain. Goo moved around, making Gilla scream more.

"Get away from me! I hate your gooyness! It's ruining my hair!" Gilla cried out, hating that her hair was caught up in Goo's skin.

"Goo, don't, like that comment." Goo muttered, then he swallowed Gilla up. That when Mark started laughing.

"Goo spit her out." Mark calmly said. Goo threw Gilla at the wall with his mouth.

"Ow . . ." Gilla muttered, as she pushed off the wall. Mark turned to Doug with a Pokeball.

"You will be mine, little rat." He said, Doug glared at Mark.

"Goo free the thing." Mark commanded. Goo did as he was told and Doug slowly walked out. Doug looked around then smirked.

He shocked all of them in the room. They all jumped up from the shock, and Doug ran to the door.

Unlucky for him, he couldn't reach the door knob.

"Damn door! Open up!" Doug screamed, and started hitting the thing with his shoulder.

"Randy use super fang!" Mark ordered, and Randy ran to Doug, jumped on the table and bounced to Doug's tail bitting it.

"Holy mother of Mew!" Doug cried out, then started running trying to get Randy off him. But he ran right into Goo and passed out from Goo's horrible smell.

Mark laughed evilly, and threw the Pokeball.

**Oh no! So will doug be captured? So, here's the deal. It's school, ick. I don't have a computer at home so i have to do this at school. So wait till like firday or monday, most likely a new chapter will be up for this story. Review! I thank all the people who review and favorited it! Y'all are like awesome, and u must relieze, i use the word awesome a lot. And i'm still in a rut a little bit.**


	27. Team Rocket is taking over!

**Ok i know i promised every riday adn thursday, but im sort of stucck. Like im having writers block in a way, even though i already planned out the main story. So forgive me for not updating a lot. And i would like to thank all of you guys that review! It makes me smile to re-read them. I don't own Pokemon sadly enough . . . ENJOY! Hopefullly.**

The ball swayed back and forth, Mark watched it with such intensity, he couldn't help but grit his teeth. His hands clutched and unclutched as he watched the ball beep, and sway.

Then finally, the ball clicked. Mark couldn't believe it, either could Gilla. Gilla pulled her dark red hair out of her face and smiled. _actually_ smiled.

"Good job Mark, your actually useful for something." She told him, standing up from the wall. Mark glared at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Your just jealous because i got so much way better Pokemon then you."

"YOU DO NOT!" Gilla screamed, smacking Mark behind the head.

"OW!" Mark cried out, and was about to hit Gilla, but stopped himself.

"Lets look at our new compaion." He told Gillla, then he let Doug out of his Pokeball. Doug held his head, then looked around. He was still with Team Rocket, but for some odd reason he felt different.

Jinx walked up to Doug and patted his back.

"Welcome aboard to Team Rocket! Your now an offical member pf this horrifying stupid team!" Jinx said with a grin. Goo silmed his way over to Doug.

"You now work wi-with me." Goo said slowly, but had a toothy smile.

"Aren't you gonna give it to the boss?" Gilla asked Mark, rasing an eye brow. Mark held the Pokeball closly to his chest, scowling at Gilla.

"Of course not! I caught this Pokemon fair and square! I should be able to keep it." He told Gilla, who crossed her arms.

"Your suck a baby," She muttereed under her breath then looked at Jinx.

"Come on buddy! Time to get that present the Boss wanted to give me." She smirked at Mark who fumed. Jinx shrugged his shoulder and followed his Master outthe door.

"Urgh! That girl! She just loves pushing my buttons!" Mark screamed then rolled his eyes. His voice suddenly became high.

_"Oh look at me! I'm the boss favorite because im such a goodie tissues and a stuck up bitch to him! I'm in the top rankings yet i only have a stupid Jigglybuff who can't do anything!"_ Mark mocked Gilla, then sighed. God, Gilla just got on his nerve sooooo bad!

She thnks she rule everything, and can do whatever she wants, all because her head is so far up the boss's ass. He looked down at Goo and Doug then croutched down next to Doug.

"Don't mind my partner, she's just a pain. So what should i call you . . .?" Mark pondered on the thought and sat on a chair. Doug looked at himself then at Goo.

"What happened to me? Why do i feel so . . ." Doug didn't know what the word he wanted.

"Tamed?" Goo asked and Doug nodded.

"Pokeball does that, to wild Pokemon. You get use to it, later." Doug blinked. But he wasn't _really _a wild Pokemon. He techianlly stilll had a Trainer. Doug frowned, looking at Mark.

"How dare you capture me you stupid low life piece of shit! Let me free!" Doug screamed at Mark, but he seemed to have doozed off in the chair, so he hadn't heard a single squeak Doug had said.

Doug hufffed in annoyance, and looked at Goo.

"What package were they talking about? It seemed important if that Moron was freaking out and acting like a girl." Doug spoke to Goo, who didn't do anything.

"Moron has a name." Goo said, looking at Mark.

"_Your_ a moron," Doug muttered, shaking his head. He was left unanswered, which made him sort of ticked off.

_I will get my answers! But in the mean time, i will act like a spy to figure out what Team Rocket wants, and how to stop them._ Doug thought and nodded. Now all he had to do was to act out his plan, the question was, how long would take him?

* * *

><p>The gang ran outside to see that it was a battle field. Team Rocket virus the trainers. So far, Team Rocket was winning.<p>

"We have to get out of here!" Waldo yelled at them, but Rena bit her lower lip.

"We can't just let this city turn out like Pewter city!" She argued.

"But we need _to _stop them, nt get caught up into them! We can't afford to be captured!" Waldo yelled back.

"But we can't keep running away from them." Xiao added, looking at her friends.

"If i may persume, I think we should live to fight another day." Gassy spoke up, Waldo nodded.

"Thank you! Somebody else that agree with me." Waldo said.

"But what's the point of running when were probably gonna lose then? We should fight now before things get serious!" Rena yelled, Bubble noddded.

"I agree, if we can squash the bug now we should. So we wouldn't go on a wild goose chase!" Bubble said, and everyone looked at each other. Then Waldo sighed.

"Rena if we get captured, i swear i won't talk to you for some times." Rena stared at his eyes then nodded.

"Fine by me." Rena said, then they head out for battle.

**So you like? Good? Bad? Alright? So Doug is now Mark's Pokemon sadly enough, Rena and the gang are gonna fight Team Rocket. Dun Dun Dun! Battle scene next chapter! Things should get intresting . . . And what IS this myterious package that Gilla is getting from the boss? Find out next time in Forest Fire! And please, if you like this story, read my other story Pokemon Sisters. It's really good if I say so myself, but then again you don't have to. I would really appreciate if you did! BYE! R&R**


	28. Battle scene

**I hate having writers block! I just want to get this part over with, cause I know what i wanna do which will be really cool! Just have to past these next few chapters . . . I would lik eto thank Zangoose-Kira for reviewing, your great! And time for Chapter twenty eight.**

Rena spotted a Pidgeotto diving down to attack a Oddish. The Oddish had fear into her eyes as she saw the flying Pokemon swooping down to her to attack. The Oddish's trainer also looked frighten, Team Rocket was winning all the battles!

When the Pidgeotto was close to the ground, Rena charged up to it and used a Sucker Punch in the Pidgeotto face. The Pidgeotto was shocked when he was punched into the ground.

"Oddish! Use PosionPowder!" The Oddish's Trainer commanded. The Oddish did as she was told and the Pidgeotto had flew away from the Posion Powder.

"Thank you-" The Oddish started, but a Team Rocket member threw a net over her, which caused her to scream.

"Stem!" Her trainer called, throwing another Pokeball into the air.

Waldo used Poison Sting on the net, which made it break, but soon a net surrounded him. The Oddish was soon recaptured, and so was her trainer.

Many other Trainer were losing there Pokemon, fast.

Bubble and Sky comined there water powers to attack a Venusaur, which wasn't going to well. The Venusaur laughed and used a vine wipe that picked them off the ground. Both of the girls yelped being picked up.

A Scyther was cornering Xiao, her eyes wide, her mouth hanged opened as she stared at it's blades. Gassy tackled the Scyther to the wall, which send the bug Pokemon into a short daze.

"Are you Ok, my lady?" Gassy asked, and Xiao gave him a short nod, gulping.

Rena was having a double battle with a Charmander named Green. They were facing a Exeggutor and a Primape.

Rena charged at the Primape only to get punched in the jaw and grabbed by the legs.

"Green! Use flame thower on that Exeggutor!" Green's Trainer ordered. Green nodded blasting a full on Flamethower at the grass/pyshic Pokemon.

The Exeggutor screamed, getting hit by the fire.

"Eggy!" A Team Rocket person screamed when the Exeggutor was hit. Then the Primape threw Rena at the Exeggutor, knocking it out. Rena got up with a pounding head ache. Soon the Primape jumped up screaming, revealing a Sunbull bitting it's backside.

Rena giggled as she stumbled along.

Waldo twisted and turn in the net, trying to get himself free. A Team Rocket person kicked him, yelling at him to shut up.

"AHHHHH!" Waldo screamed, twisting and turning more. Soon a bright glow surronded him, and he grew bigger. Waldo then soon transform into a Kakuna. A Kakuna with glasses.

Sadly enough though his evolution didn't help him much. Now all he could do was the move harden, and _that_ didn't help him to get out of the net.

Xiao and Gassy snuck around the buildings, trying to get a good view of the fight.

"Xiao, I need you to free the capture Pokemon." Gassy said to her in a stern face. She looked at him in disbeilef.

"Your kidding? Aren't you?" She asked in panic. How was she suppose to free those Pokemon? Gassy turned to her, his eyes more darkly then ever. He truly looked like a ghost Pokemon.

"Xiao if you don't, then were all doomed." Gassy said, Xiao took a step back.

"Why ME? How c-can I do something like that? What about you?" Tears sprung to her eyes, but she shook her head. It wasn't the time to cry. Not now.

"Xiao I believe in you, I know-" The Scyther from earlier jumped on Gassy back, which made Gassy float out of control.

"Gassy!" She screamed, taking more steps back as Gassy tried to get the Scyther off of him.

"Go Xiao! I'll take care of him!" He shouted, and Xiao ran off.

Bubble was still screaming when King kicked the Venusaur with his tail. He let out a 'offh', droping Bubble, but not Sky.

"King! Use Hydro Pump!" Jack commanded, and a whirl of water came out of the Kingdra's mouth. The Venusaur was pushed back by the water pressure, but other then that, he was unaffected. Jack swore under his breath, glaring at the oppent.

"Green, burn the hell outta of that Venusaur!" A girl commanded her Charmander. Green let out a burst of flames at the grass Pokemon. Soon the Venusaur fell down. The girl cheered, and hugged her Charmander. Jack couldn't help but smile at the girl Trainer.

Rena was passed out in the middle of the road, a net covering her. She was being dragged into a small building where the other capture Pokemon were at. Oddly enough they were thrown in cages, and were in now transportng into trucks.

She opened her eyes to see a Kakuna in the cage next to hers. Her eyes widen when she saw the Kakuna had glasses . . .

"Waldo?" Rena asked, slowly standing up, her legs wobbly. The Kakuna looked at her with wide eyes and smiled.

"You bet ya! Look at me! I evolved!" Waldo jumped around a little bit, then his face turn serious. Which scared the crap out of Rena, since his face was already scary now.

"To bad we got captured by Team Rocket though . . ." He muttered, looking at the other Pokemon.

"What are we going to do Wal? I-I'm scared." Rena whispered, looking at the ground. She was such a horrible leader! She wiped her eyes, and soon saw some other Pokemon getting carried in.

"This is horrible! Why do they want to take us all away?" Rena asked Waldo, who gritted his teeth.

"We can only find out in Lavender Town."

"That's where they're taking us?" She conjured him, and he nodded. Rena gulped and sat down. A Scyther came in with a fainted Gastly. That Gastly seemed fimilar . . .

Then it hit her. It was Gassy. Gassy 231. But where was Xiao?'

They threw Gassy in a cage, and soon after they walked in with three passed out water Pokemona and a fire Pokemon. More Trainers were dragged in, being bound and gaged, and some even out cold.

Rena noticed Jack being dragged in, he was screaming and shouting, then one Team Rocket person grabbed a wrench and hit him with it. Jack instantly went to sleep. Rena eyes widen when she noticed what the three water Pokemon were.

Bubble, Sky, and King. A piled of Pokeballs started to over flow. This _couldn't _be happening!

What happened to the good guys always winning? Or god will alwyas prevail evil?

_And you think **your** the good guy? Face it, your just a stupid Rattata that should have died in that forest fire._ Rena's mind tol her. She gulped and shook her head.

No, she awas more then that. If she was just a regular Rattata then she **would** have died in that fire. She was one of those few that surrived. That had to count for something, _right?_

_You don't know anything anymore. Your all captured and its all your **fault**_. It's your **fault **that Doug left you, it's your **fault** that Houndoom and Penny died. **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! **_And now it's your fault that your going to die._

Rena gulped, tears coming out of her eyes. Then she noticed that she hasn't spotted Xiao yet. Where was she?

_You think that twit is gonna save you? Ha! I seen grimers do better!_ Now her mind was really ticking her off. Xiao was not a twit. She was actually a very smart Pokemon, who like to act silly and have fun. Rena heart broke a little bit. Xiao didn't need this trouble of saving Kanto. None of them did.

_Whoa, saving **KANTO? **_

Did she really just say that? Rena gulped and plead that Xiao would come to the rescue.

Sadly enough though, Xiao was having her own problems. A Hitmonchan had been stalking her while Xiao was thinking up a plan to free all the Pokemon. The Hitmonchan was named Henry, a weird name for a Pokemon, but Henry didn't care.

Henry made a small rustle which made Xiao jumped.

"Ga-Gass-Gassy?" Xiao stuttered, looking around, seeing no such sigh of Gassy. Her heart picked up and she though she was gonna hypervienalte. **(Wow, do not know how to spell that word)** Xiao decided to ignore to the noise, scared to check it out.

"Ok, if I teleported in the warehouse then I could sneak around, let one of my friends free, then use a pyshic sheild around them while that Pokemon let everyone else free!" Xiao was actually very proud of her plan. But before she could place it into action, Henry grabbed her dangling things from her head and threw her at a tree. Which knocked her out cold.

So much for a rescue plan.

**Wow, i actually like this chapter! It's long and fun to write. It's like two chapters in one sort of. Almost 2,000 words. Whoa. Well i had others longer then this, but thinking that I was in a writers block this turned out pretty good. Of course there is grammer mistakes . . . God i just suck at writing sometiemes. This chapter was dramatic, actionary, and sad a little. Not a lot of details though. I should have described the battle scene better. Tell me if this was alright, bad, or good. Or whatever. REVIEW!**


	29. Sleeping Gas

**WOW! I havent updated in forever! Things are heating up for our gang! I decided that i wsa gonna try to update every saterday or something. I'll try my best to update once a week. REVIEW! I know this is not the the best story, but its alright. I love all yall who do review and favorite this story, you guys are AWESOME! Wow, chapter twenty nine! And we still have a great train of action to take. Yay! Waldo evolved in the last chapter! Isn't that great? Enjoy this chapter!**

Rena rested her shoulder on the bars, her body just ache. She heard some Team Rocket people mummering about somethings, but she was to tired to listen in.

Soon a girl walked in holding a Chingling. A chingling? What's a - Rena bolted up as she stared at the Chingling. The girl walked over to her, and threw the Pokemon inside her cage.

"Heres a cell mate." The girl sneered, then walked away. Rena stared at the Pokemon, slowly walking to it. The Chingling opened her eyes and looked up at Rena.

"Re-Rena?" The Chingling croaked out, Rena's heart stop. She ran over to the Pokemon, pulling her into a hug.

"Xiao! Oh! What have they done to you?" Rena asked, looking over Xiao. She had one big bump, but that was pretty much it.

Xiao sat up and rubbed her head. Then her eye snapped open.

"Where is everyone else?" Xiao asked in a panic like voice, she looked around.

"Some where in here." Rena mumbled, gulping. She let her gang down. She let them all get captured. It was all her fault. Maybe she should have just died in tha tforest fire . . .

"What's tha plan?" Xiao asked out of the blue, her eyes staring at Rena. Rena looked up at Xiao with a confuse impression.

"Plan? What plan?"

"You know, the plan to escape." Xiao blurted, that got some attention of other Pokemon.

"Plan?" One Bulbasaur blurted, Pokemon were started to go into a frenzy.

"Plan! We want in!"

"Yea! Let us out!"

"Please miss!" Soon a roar of sounds were taking over the warehouse.

"What the- EVERYONE SHUT UP!" One team rocket member yelled. but that didn't help at all. It only got everyone louder.

"Theres no plan!" Rena yelled, why was everyone looking at her to take over?

"But you gotta have one!" One Pokemon screamed. Rena's head was now pounding.

Waldo turned in his cage to look at Rena.

"But you the leader. Your gonna get us out of here, right?" His Kakuna eyes bored inside her skull. Where was Doug when she needed him the most? She was on the veerched of tears. Doug was now long gone now, and she missed him like crazy.

Rena pulged her ears from all the noise. Soon a green gas surrounded them. She saw the humans putting on some weird mask. Then some Pokemon were droping like flys. All sleeping.

"What-" Soon Rena fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Doug was sitting on a coushion chair, staring at Mark. Mark was petting Randy behind the ear, and Randy was <em>purring<em>.

Goo came up behind Doug, clearing his throat.

"Mark, not so bad, for Rocket." Doug jumped a liottle from hearing Goo's voice, but shrugged it off. Goo was right of course. Mark wasn't like the others, he seemed more childish, and nice. Maybe that was why he had Gilla as his partner.

"MMMMAAARRRRKKKKK!" Speaking of the devil, Gilla skipped inside the room with a huge smile.

"Hey! Guess what!" She sang out, poking Mark in the shoulder. Mark sighed and stood up, glowering at Gilla.

"_What_?" Mark hissed, keeping his anger away from his voice as best he could. It only made Gilla grin bigger.

"Look what I got!" She brought out a box, and in the box was a ball. A Pokeball.

"What's that?" Mark asked, now curoisity was overwhelming him. Even Doug was curious.

"Daddy got it for me!" She pushed the button and out came a Horsea. Oh yea, you heard right. Gilla said _Daddy._ To let you on a secret, Gilla is the Team Rocket's boss step daughter. Yep, Gilla's mother married the big boss.

The Horsea looked around and it shared a look with Doug. Doug's breath caught in his through as he looked at the beatiful water Pokemon.

"Her name is Lillth." Gilla said proudly, Mark frowned.

"Of course the boss would give _you _a Pokemon for no reason." He muttered.

"Well he is my _Daddy._" Mark rolled his eyes, Gilla face steamed.

"Not really." Mark said, and they got into the same fight they always had.

Doug sighed, thinking about Rena at the time. Oh Mew did he miss her. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Probably having fun wiht the others, think how to stop team rocket, making out with Waldo . . . Doug shivered at the thought. He took one glance at his _new found _family.

Oh mew was this gonna be a long road ahead. All he had to do was ride it out.

**And done! So nothing much happened here, oh well. it's a update, be happy! REVEIW PLEASE!**


	30. escaping!

**Chapter 30! Ain't that great! I hope you guys like this chapter! Rena and the gang has been captured! Oh no.**

**Doug: I think they'll escape**

**Me: Why? Cause Rena leading it?**

**Doug: *Cheeks spark* NO! It's just that i been with them long enough to know that they are COMPLETE idiots.**

**Me: Aww you really do have a heart!**

**Doug: And you have no brain . . .**

**Me: *Smacks Doug* Do too! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even been made! **

**Doug: Just get on with the story! Blasted women. . .**

* * *

><p>Rena slowly opened her eyes to feel the cage rattling. She sturned her head to the side to see Xiao softly snoring against the bars.<p>

_We gotta get out of here._ She thought as she wobbily stood up.

Rena stumbled toward the bars, the cage making her steps more uneasy. She placed her head on a bar, thinking of what to do next.

Soon her head slid down to the hole, and slid right _through_ the vars. Rena eyes snapped opened from relizeation. She was small enough to go through the bars!

Rena gulped, and pushed forward, but she was as steady as a rock, and wouldn't budge. Rena mentally cursed in her head as she pulled.

Her head still wouldn't move. Rena sighed and looked around her.

All the Pokemon were sleeping. What had excatly happened? Rena thought back from before she went to sleep. A gas, some sort of gas had made all the Pokemon go to sleep. Including her.

Rena also noticed the cages were rattling also. What was making the cages rattle in the first place?

A sudden bump made her cage jump, and land like a stone back to the ground. Rena yelped out in external pain, as her body pushed forward.

When the cage landed back on the ground her shoulders were through the bars. Rena's breaths were short has the bars were crushing her ribs. _why haven't the other Pokemon awoken yet?_ Rena thought, as she pushed forward.

Her bones felt like they were being rubbed against bark. She couldn't keep pushing, it would damage something. Rena stopped to breath, which was getting harder. She decided to slump down, but the bars were to tight around her to let her move.

_Damn!_Rena head's screamed, she started to panic. A ton of squeaks roared out of her mouth, as she trashed around. _Somebody_ had to hear her!

Another bump and Rena let out painful squeak. The bump threw her to the other bars, slaming her slightly crushed ribs the next cage.

Rena layed there for a few moments, gathering her thoughts together. She stood up, her body shaking.

Rena didn't even notice Xiao waking.

"Rena?" Xiao let out grogily, noticing her friend was some what distance. Rena crawled to the cage.

"Xiao? Are you alright?" Rena asked, panic veering into her voice. Xiao grabbed hold of the bars, using it for surport to stand up.

"I think so, but im so _tired. _Rena, what's going on?" Xiao asked, looking around.

"I don't know Xiao. Can you teleport?" Rena questioned, Xiao bit her lip and shut her eyes. Rena watched as Xiao put herself in a great amount of stress. When Xiao opened her eyes, she seemed more worn out.

"I-I-I cant't do it. So _weak." _Xiao told her, sitting back down. Rena legs became wobbly and she hit the ground. Why did she felt weak?

"Xiao, I need you to keep an eye on everyone." Xiao looked at Rena in ushered confusion but Rena didn't let Xiao respone.

"I'll come back for you, i promise. I'll come back for all of you." The Rena sprinted away, down a narrowwalk way. To bad Rena's feet were so wobbly that she fell face first into the ground. Rena saw the cages were still rattling and moving, even the ground was shaking. WHat in the _world_was going on?

Rena heard a moan beside her. Rena turned her head to spot a Charmander rubbing his eyes. Rena stared at this Charmander, her brain was racking up some type of infomation . . .

"It's Rena right?" The Charmander asked groggily. Rena couldn't think of where she met this Charmander. So Rena relunctently nodded her head.

"I-I'm Green. The one you battled with?" Green sputtered, but Rena remembered. He was with that one girl.

" I remember now." Rena told hjer, shakily standing up.

"How did you get out of your cage?" Green asked, looking at Rena. Rena looked at the Venonat sleeping beside Green, then looked back at the Charmander.

"Being a Rattata has it's advantages." Rena mummered, shaking her head. Green smirked, as he let out a yawn. He took a look of his surroundings then back at Rena.

"Your escaping?" He asked, and Rena gave him a look.

"Oh no, im just here to wake up all the Pokemon. Of course im escaping! But i'm coming back, I promise." Green smirked at Rena, he liked her attuided.

"Alrighty then! But don't be hangin' out on us, got it? Sine your the only one smart enough and small enough to slip through the bars, i'll help you." Green told her.

"How?" Rena conjured, raising an eye brow.

"Well with my vision and brains, i have a plan for you. You hide behind this cage, and i'l get that gaurd's attention. Then we attack! You get his face and I get his crotch! He'll be down and out for the count. Then you run towards that wall looking door thing and open it up and your free. But be sure not to forget us poor little Pokemon." Green smirked, very proud of his plan.

Rena put this into consiterartaion, but she still had one more question.

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. This could be a trap, but then again, Rena was surprised that a Team Rocket member haven't even came over there.

Green smiled sadly at her and brought his claws outside of the cage.

"'Cause us Pokemon gotta stick together. And i believe you can get us out of here."

"But im just a _Rattata._" Rena told him, taking a step back.

"But your heart says you can sav ethe world. So how 'bout it? You gonna rot with the rest of us, or are you gonna save us and use my plan?"Rena thought for a moment then nodded at Green.

She hid behind his cage, waiting for the signal.

Green let out a huge wail, which pretty much woke up all the Pokemon. Pretty soon, all the Pokemon were roaring. A team ocket member went to Green, glaring at the lizard Pokemon. Rena looked around to see no otherRocket member to be found.

"What do you want, punk!" The Rocket person screamed at Green. Green smirked at the Rocket member and opened his mouth up.

"Just to tell you that your a BASTARD!" The a huge flamethower came out of Green's mouth and hit the man right in the nuts. Some of the Pokemon went 'ohhh'.

Rena luanched herself upwards and started to scratch the crap outta of guys face. The man howled out in pain, falling to the ground.

Rena jumped off the man, then she heard Green command a grass Pokemon in the cage right besides her.

"Use a vine whip over here and i'll tie it to my cage so he can't escape." The grass Pokemon nodded it's head, letting a vine whip out, Green tied to his cage like he said. The Rocket member tried to get up, but the vine whip was to much. A Espoen (**Sorry that i mispelled it, i forgot how too. But it's sort of not important . . SORT OF) **stared at the Rocket member, using it's power to to lift the man up, and slaming his head on the ground.

"Now Rena! Get out of here while you have the chance!" Green told her, and Rena dashed to the end of the hall. She saw a rope and pulled on it, then wall/dorr rose up revealing a the dirt road. Well a moving dirt road.

_That's why I didn't see many rocket members._ She thought and swallowed.

"HEY!" A voice cried out, and Rena turned around to see a Rocket member coming after her from the back of the hallway.

"Rena! You traitor!" Another voice called and Rena looked to see that it was none other then Waldo. Rena face instantly went sad as she looked at the pain in Waldo's eyes.

"I'm sorry Wal, i'll come back, I promise!" Rena cried out here face on the verged to tears. Waldo looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Dont you dare jump rat!" The Rocket person screamed, a lot closer than before.

"Rena, how could you leave us like this?" Waldo demanded, knowing that Rena was going to jump. Tears came out of her eyes.

"Waldo! Please understand! I'll-I'll explain when i come back." Waldo shook his head and looked down. The Rocket man was right behind her now. Right when she jumped, the guy had lunged for her, missingt her by a couple of inches.

Rena hit the ground hard and was now rolling. Everything in her body had hurt, and she loooked up slightly to see the guy standing up now shaking his clothes off, and then he closed the door, and then the truck had disappeared out of Rena's sight.

Rena laid there, everything was dizzy. Her heart ache as visions of Waldo calling her a traitor appeared in her head, then it broke as she thought of Doug's face the last time she saw him. tears sputtered out of her eyes like a water fall.

She hope that Doug was alright, she dearly missed him.

Rena tried to get up torelized the fall had broken many bone. Rena gasped as she fell back on the dirt road. She was going to be road kill.

And she couldn't even help out her friends. She should have stayed on that truck, at least she would have been with her family. Rena slightly smiled at the thought even though it hurted. Family. She finally had a family.

Rena knew she was going to die. So she closed her eyes, thinking about all the great adventures she and _her _family had. Before darkness had swept her off her feet, she felt somebody picking her up.

Rena didn't care, she was going to die. So she let the darkness take over, even when something or somebody had picked her up.

She just didnt care.

**Holy cow! Longest chapter ever! sorry for not updating in forever! I hope you guys like it! And no, this ain't the end. But it seems like it! things are getting intense! Tell me who you think is this mytery person! (And yes, this mytery person have been mention before, you just gotta reread all of it, and tell me your answer in the review!) REVIE, REVIEW! And i do not own Pokemon! Just to tell y'all cause if i did, then it would have been ruin . .. **


	31. Jelica

**Hello! No one has been reviewing sadly enough . . . WHY! Jessh! Oh well I still love this story. so your gonna find out whose this mysterious person is! Thus revealing something even more amazing. I think . . .**

**Rena: Am I dead?**

**Me: No no my dear child. You're the main charater! The heroist!**

**Rena: Heroist? Uh, i can hardly save myself, let alone the whole region. I'm just a _Rattata._**

**Me: But Rena, your so brave. Ok ok, im like shoving this down everyones throat. Truth is, you gotta read to find out if Kanto is even in trouble! or if im just messin with y'all!**

**Doug: you're such an idiot. Stupid girl . . .**

**me: *Smacks Doug***

**Doug: Well you don't own Pokemon! So you couldn't have made me!**

**Me:*Crys and runs off* I don't own pokemon or Xiao. :(**

* * *

><p>Rena eyes fluttered open to see that she was in a hole, which was inside a tree. She was staring out on the grass, the beautiful flowers, and the young baby Pokemon playing.<p>

Rena groaned has she lifted her head up. What she say surprised her. She had bandages on her sides, and some band-aids on her body.

All she knew somebody was taking care of here.

"I told you I would always be watching you, kid." Rena jumped a little at the voice and turned around. Which was a mistake, her body instantly went into pain.

Rena called out, and stopped moving, steading her breaths.

"Yea, you pretty much messed up your ribs, but those Oran berries are helping you out at least." The voice said again. Rena looked around the hole the best as she could, and saw a small figure in the darkness.

She remembered that she had heard this voice before. But from _where?_ Rena gritted her teeth, and tried to get a better look at the mysterious Pokemon.

It was small of course, or else it wouldn't be in the hole with Rena. The hole reminded Rena of home so much, it pained her. The Pokemon seemed to hovering, but she wasn't completely sure. Her eyes could surely be playing tricks on her in this state.

The Pokemon's voice told her that it was a girl, and that she was some sort of a hard ass or something. But that was just Rena's ears listening.

"Who are you?" Rena croaked, her voice hoarse.

In the glint light, Rena swear she saw the Pokemon smile a little bit. Just a white flash.

"You don't remember me kid? Names Jelica, ring a bell?" The Pokemon said. Rena bit her lips, thinking. Where had she heard that name before?

Then the Pokemon stepped out of the light, revealing what type of Pokemon she was. Rena couldn't help but gasped.

Jelica was a Celebi. Rena could have sweared that there was only one Celebi in the world and that he was a handsom male. Or at least that's what her mother had told her.

Celebi, the protector of the forest, right in front of her eyes.

"I-I thought you lived in the other Region. Where u-uncle Mar-marvin lived." Rena sputtered out, completely in shocked.

Jelica snorted and relaxed agaisnt the wall.

"Nah, that's my brothers job. Though, he takes things way to lightly." Jelica shook her head and sighed. Rena took in all of Jelica's beauty, her grace, and her bad ass attuid. Jelica was a dark green, the blackness around her eyes were blacker than night.

But she seemed to have that good arua around her too, the one that's so gracefull, so meserizing. Rena couldn't stop staring.

Jelica reached out to a small table and grabbed a apple, and took a big chunk out of it.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Jelica commented, and Rena shook her head.

"Sorr-sorry," Rena stuttered out and mentally slapped herself. Jelica frowned and stared at Rena.

"IYou don't have to say sorry to me, im just a Pokemon, like you, and all of your friends." Jelica told Rena, who started to squirm a little bit.

Jelica hated that regular Pokemon would gasp and stare at Jelica just because she was a legendary Pokemon. She was still a Pokemon.

Jelica sighed and sat the apple's core down on the table and glided to Rena.

She started to pet Rna, making her a little bit more comfortable. Rena stared at the Legendary Pokemon, thinking of what to say.

"How come there's two of you?" Rena spluttered out, her eyes filled with curousity.

"There just is! Can there not be more than one Celebi? Jessh! Theres like a hundred Rattatas!" Jelica yelled out of frustration. Rena flinched, and buried her head on the ground.

Then Rena looked back at Jelica to see that she had floated away from her. Rena thought for a moment. If Jelica was the protector of the forest then . . .

"Hey, I have a question . . ." Rena trailed off, staring at Jelica. The legendary Pokemon flashed Rena a smile.

"Ask away." She repiled and Rena nodded.

"If you protect all of the forests in Kanto then why didn't you save my home? Why did you let it burn down by Team Rocket?" Jelica's smile instantly frowned. She couldn't help but glancing at her back.

Jelica had to think. Shold she tell her the truth? Well she is Rena's protector, so she had to right?

"I like to see good trumple over evil." Jelica had to chose her words carefully.

"But you could have stopped them, right?" Rena asked, taken back.

"No," Jelica lied, but she couldn't tell Rena the truth, not now. She barly knew the Pokmeon! Rena took a sigh of some of relief.

"But, I could save a very few Pokemon. You are the very few."

"Why me? Why couldn't you have tried to save the forest?" Rena blurted out and instantly regreted didn't matter now, what done is done.

"Because! if I haven't saved you, or if I had done anything to change this, then you wouldn't have met the friends you have." Jelica retorted, and Rena hissed a breath in. Your friends were her life, she couldn't image a life without her friends. Well she could in the very back of her mind.

"Ok, ok, I get it." Rena told her, but Jelica didn't believe it.

"Fine, don't believe me. You ready for a adventure?" Jelica asked out of hte blue, and Rena was surprised.

"I'm reaady to save my friends." Jelica flashed one of her darey smiles and shook her head.

No, I have my mission to show you this. It'll help you out." Rena thought about this and nodded. Soon Jelica grabbed Rena's hand and they was warped in a huge light and poof, they were gone.

**Sorry if this sucks, I had this wrote out, but it didn't save so I had to rewrite it, sadly. And REVIEW DANG IT! it been lonely without y'all . . . Yea i know school had been olding you back and life has beeen happening, trust me I know. It the reason why I haven't been updating. **


	32. Jelica punishment

**Ok I hope this will make ALOT MORE SINCE! 'Cause oringanally i was gonna make Jelica crazy, but i couldn't rewrite it like that. :(. So this will explain why she tooken Rena through tme, to show what would have happpened if the fire didn't happen. But this chapter willl explain WHY Jelica is the way she is. Ok that sounds confusing, anyways it just shows her story. Thats what this chapter is about. And oh! I got a review! FINALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH ZANGOOSE KIRA! Hahaha! And guess what! I don't own Pokemon! *Run around crazily* Enjoy!**

Jelica was sleeping in the tree branches, so small and tight no one would find her.

Not even Mew.

She snuggled her head closer to the bark, when she heard a cry.

"Jelica! Wake up!" A rock was thrown at her head, which made her pretty ticked off.

"WHO THE HELL JUST THREW THAT ROCK!" Jelica burst out, jolting awake. So looked down at the ground to see Ceel, her brother, looking up at her with a grin.

"Wakey, Wakey! You know Lord Arceus hate you being late!" Ceel yelled, his smile all to cheery for Jelica. Jelica mummbled something under her breath as she jumped off the branch.

"'Lord Acreus'? Ha! If anyone should be lord it should be Mew!" Jelica said, her frown deepening.

"Tell that to the creators face." Ceel sung out as he floated above the ground. No other Pokemon were out playing like Jelica had hoped, but she could feel there prying eyes staring deep at her skull. Jelica sighed as she looked at her brother.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

><p>Jelica and Ceel flow to the skies, to the stars, to the highest moutain on the earth.<p>

"Is he trying to make himself a god?" Jelica asked herself out loud, which Ceel caught.

"He did create us all, so he should feel like a god. We all should! We're legendary Pokemon!" Ceel had that sickening big grin that made Jelica want to throw up.

"You take things lightly, you know that? It's like your under mind control." Jelica told her brother, who did twirls in the air.

"Do you know Mew Two is gonna be there? Apparently he's gonna be like a judge of sorts and . . ." Jelica eye twitched. Her brother was completely ignoring her! How could the whole counsil love HIM! Just because he saved his forest from dang Team Rocket doesn't mean anything!

Stupid Ash for making her brother so famous. One day she would get back at that ten year old boy. But that didn't matter at the time, she had completely zone her brother out till they got to there desanation.

Once they landed on the grayish bricks, Lord Arceus appeared from the mist/fog.

"Hello Jelica" He said in such feminnie voice, that you would have thought he _was_ a female. No he just had that really old beauty about him.

"Sup Lord A-loser! Wow! This place have even gotten more mistier! Ha! It's been a while since I been to these meetings. So what do ya want?" Jelica snapped and Lord Arceus looked offended.

"You are a legendary Pokemon, yes?" He asked her, and she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, but that didn't seem to matter since you had Ceel over there." She pointed at her brother, who was flying around and looking at plants with admirtion. He also had hearts around his eyes as he took things in once again. That boy would never change.

Arceus huffed and glared at Jelica.

"Look here missy-" He was cut off with a much more softer voice.

"Jelica! Long time no see!" Mew appeared from a colum from the mist and glided her way to the girl Celebi.

"Mew!" Jelica cried out, her eyes getting slightly misty. Mew looked the same as always, but she had on a golfers hat, which made her look kinda funny.

Every since Jelica was punish to watch over Kanto and banish from the Moutain of Stars, she missed some of her legendary friends.

The two girls hugged, and Arceus looked plain annoyed.

"Jelica, we have a matter to discuss." He finally spoken up, which broke the two friends apart.

"Yea we do, like why am I back here again when i'm Banish?" Jelica asked.

"That's because you have another punishment." A much deeper voice said behind her. Jelica turned around to see Mewtwo, and his big ass pyshic spoon.

"What do you mean? More punihment? I haven't done nothing wrong!" Jelica shouted, she was fuming now.

"You have negleted your job as protector of the forest in kanto!" MewTwo shouted, which seemed to rumble the place on top of Mountian of Stars.

Jelica stood there quivering, but she stood tll anyways.

"Alrighty then. What do I have to do THIS time?" Jelica asked, her fingers trembling. MewTwo slowly had a smirk on his face.

"You have to stop Team Rocket. If you don't, you will be wipe out of exsitance." Jelica's mouth drop.

"You can't do that!" She argued, MewTwo twirled his spoon around, his smirk growing wider.

"Indeed I can." He told her, Mew looked over at the two legendary Pokemon.

"MewTwo, please! There has to be another way!" Mew pleaded, but MewTwo shook his head.

"She needs to protect her Forest. This is all a test. If you past, all of your punishment will be lifted." He told her, and Jelica gulped.

"And if I fail, I die? Just great! So tell me this! How am I suppose to stop this 'Team Rocket' anyways!" Jelica screamed at MewTwo, alll he did was smile bigger.

"This is a test, you must figure this out on your own." Then he disappeared, and soon did everything else.

_I'll show 'em! I will play with their minds, and get my revenge._

_**Did that clear anything up at all? So pretty much, Jelica is being punish and has to stop team Rocket. And since she didn't stop the fire, she's using a pawn. AKA Rena. Im sorry if it's really confusing, I was trying to explain it much better. Any questions and jus tpm me or ask it in the review and i'lll answer them.**_


	33. Time Travel part 1!

**I'm BBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKK! Haha! Did y'all miss me? No, I bet not im not worth missin. But I feel so happy! I got more reviews! Thank you Zangoose Kira and Annabell23 for reviewing! Your lucky prize is . . .**

**Random guy: Umm, Miss Awesome . . .We don't have anything to give out.**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Random guy: Were sorry! **

**Me: *Picks up phone and dial random numbers* What do you mean we don't have anything to give out to the reviewers!**

**People on Phone: Well your poor, you don't know them, AND YOU DON'T OWN POKEMON! *Click***

**Me: *sad face* Monsters!**

* * *

><p>Rena and Jelica warpped into a different forest. Rena felt light headed and seemily stumbled.<p>

"I feel sick," Rena muttered, trying to hold her head. Jelica just snorted and twisted gracefullt through the air.

"Don't worry about it kid! I _was_ your first time, time travling. Hell, usually when people time travel they get sick and throw up. Most of the time . . ." Jelica trailed off in deep thought.

"Time travel?" Rena asked, raising a rat eye brow.

"Yes, _Time Travel!_ What part of it do you not get?" Jelica snootily asked. Rena looked around her surroundings.

The sun was shining bright through the tree, the grass was green and healthy, and some of the bird Pokemon were singing a lullaby she knew well.

"_Such a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took a midnight train going anywhere . . ."_ The song kept singing, but Rena was losing track of the words as she took a deep breath. She knew this place. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"How-How is this possible? It was burn up!" Rena excailmed, running towards some of the bushes, smelling the wonderful scent it gave off. It was a mixture of Oran berrys to pinkan berrys.

"I told you kid, time travel. Dear Mew, don't you listen to anything I say?" Jelica wondered, shaking her head. Renas feet trembled, she didn't know it was from happiness or disbelief.

"Where-no_ when_ in a matter of fact, are we?" Rena asked, turning to face the Celebi. Jelica was floating around, carressing her hands across some tree branches.

"Were in the future kid, well more like an alterner universe?" She told the rat Pokemon, who looked at her with complete and utter confusion.

_"What?"_ Rena asked, taking a deep breath. How could she be at home, in the _future?_ Her home was burn down . . . Unless this was th far future. But why would-

"This is how everything would have turned if I- I mean somebody stopped the fire." Jelica explained, taking a few glances around the firest.

"So, your saying that this is what would happen if the fire _wouldn't _have happened?" Rena asked, gathering her info together.

"Percicsly." Jelica responded, thinking.

"But why are we here?" Jelica snorted at Rena and glided toward the Pokemon.

"You ask way to many questions, you know that? You need to learn how to relax and go with the flow. Bt don't go to far where you're spacey." Finally Jelica sensed what she needed to find and grabbed Rena by the hand and started pulling her off the ground.

"Come on! We better get a move on before we lose 'em!" Jelica shouted, picking up speed, still holding Rena's paw.

"Before we lose who exactly?" Rena asked over the roaring wind through her hears. Jelica flashed her a grin before looking straight ahead.

"You'll see."

Suddenly the two abruptly stopped and Rena smacked face first into the ground. Rena could hear Jelica rustling through the bushes, but when Rena looked up she only saw her peeking through them.

Rena got up and wiped her snout and walked over to Jelica, wondering what the hold up was.

Soon Rena's curiousity sparked and she too peeked through the bushes.

She saw two Ratticates licking their young. The mother was over protected, while the father played with the young rattatas.

"Who ar ethey?" Ren asked, looking at Jelica. But Jelica didn't look back.

"The female Ratticate, that's you." Rena eyes widen as she flew her head back through the bushes.

"I-I look so . . ." Rena couldn't think of the word.

"Rena babe, when are we gonna disgaurd these children again?" The male Ratticate asked the future Rena. Future Rena bared her teeth over at her suppose Mate.

"I want these children living! I won'[t let you touch them again! Last time-" Future Rena stopped, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, hun! You know they had to die!" The male told his mate, then laughed.

Rena, from the bushes, stared in shocked. How could she have been with such a bad Pokemon. Out of all the rattatas in the forest she had to pick the jerk! Rena noticed that her future self looked tired and wore out. She also looked like that she have been rabid and would clearly kill if needed to.

It kinda scared Rena to think that would have happened to her.

"But the forest is alive, and-why does she look like she hadn't ate or anything?" Rena asked Jelica, who slightly frowned.

"living in the forest is quite hard. Everyone is taking territory, and everyone has to survive. And being a Ratticate, your on the lowest chain in the food pyrimaid. Your pretty much food for the big Pokemon, you don't get enough to feed your family, and you're always on the are very anti social here too." Jelica explained to the young Rattata who was shocked.

Rena felt kinda glad now that the fire happened, then she felt a pang of regret. _Which one is better? This one or the one I have now?_ Rena asked herself. It was all horrible.

What about mother?" Rena couldn't help but ask. She had some many questions, but she could only ask a few at a time.

"She died after your mating serch. When everyone in the forest, well the low life ones, had said they had found you the perfect soul mate, you had to except. Your own mother had even accepted him. But when you met the guy, you hated him with your guts. But everyone made you guys be entrnal lovers. It was a realy nice rutial. Kin of like a wedding with the humans, quiet beautiful actually!"The legendary Pokemon laughed a little, but suddenly stopped when she heard something afar.

"Listen kid, it's time to go!" Jelica announced, grabbing Rena's fur and pulling her away.

"Wait wh-Whoa!" Rena cried out as she was sweept up off her feet.

"Why are we leaving?" Rena shouted through the air.

"Don't you get the math kid! If there is another one of you, then who else is in this future parralel univerise!" Jelica screamed, glaring darts at Rena like she should have known. Suddenly a spark went off in Rena's head.

"are you saying there is another one of _you_ in this world!" Rena blurted out, eyes widening.

"Yea, and if we get caught by her, well lets just say we will both be exacuted. It's sort of against the Pokemon Law to do what I am doing." Rena's eyes widened with slight fear as she started trashing about.

"Let me go! Are you saying we could be _KILLED_ because were in the future in a slightly different world! You mad women! Let me go!" Rena trashed around more, and Jelica yelped, suddenly losing grip on Rena.

Jelica quickly gabbed Rena's tail and went back to her fast like speed.

"Do you want to die! Sticking with me now is the only way to survive!" Jelica yelled, scowling Rena who just muttered something.

Rena looked behind her to see a dark shadow flying towards them.

"uh, Jelica . . ." Rena said warningly, trying to look at her.

"What?" Jelica snapped, wishing the other Jelica would go away.

"The other you is catching up to us!" Rena finally shouted! Jelica gulped and flew faster. Suddenly a blue orb was thrown at them.

Jelica yelped and lost her flying rythm. She dropped to man bushes and was out of sight of the other Jelica.

Rena and Jelica ducked down in the bushes. Future Jelica looked around, but all could see that the celebi was just a dark shadowy figure. Then she disappeared.

Jelica sighed besides Rena

"Thank Mew fo the sun and shadowing. I swear if it wasn't for shadows, we would have been spotted!" Jelica grinned and relaxed besides Rena.

"So what now?" Rena asked, eyeing Jelica like a mad women. Jelica frowned in deep thought.

"Well I know for a fact that the other me will be searching for me, but we sill have a time traveling mission to do! Next stop, Bubble's life!" Suddenly Jelica grabbed Rena once again and a huge orb surrounded them and suddenly they disappeared.

**So do you like it? And if there is any questions on the whole other but same universe thing, like I said, just ask on the review. It can be kinda of confusing. But it's clearded up better than expected!**


	34. Time Travel: Bubble's future life

**Happy kinda late halloween! I hope everyone had fun! I know I did. Sorry for not updating, I was at my friends house all weekend long. Anyways I got reviews while I was gone! I would love to thank Falling Flight, whose been one of my first readers and reviewer! But sadly, there had been some earthquakes where she lived, so lets all pry to her and hope that she stays safe!**

**I would also love to thank Zangoose Kira, who is one of my first reviewers, after Falling flight. Also she is a great writer too! You gotta read her story _Skyla's Gym Challenge, _Trust me it's realy good.**

**Annabell23, even though she didn't review last chapter, she has reviewed some of my other chapters which still makes her super awesome! ( I didn't want to give thanks out to the people who only reviewed last chapter, she has still reviewed many chapters!) YOU ARE JUST THAT AMAZING! **

**Last but NOT least is a new found reader who read this story for TWO FREAKING HOURS! Just to catch up with us! Lets all thank . . *Drum roll* Stranger 301! Thank you for liking this story Stranger301! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Yes I know this is probably my longest authors note EVER but i just wanted to show how much I loved you guys, in a non weird homo way . . . You get the picture! Now lets stop my ranting and get on with this story!**

* * *

><p>Rena had once again stumbled where she was, and had almost fell. But Jelica grabbed her tail before she landed in the water.<p>

Wait, water?

Rena blinked a few times, to actually notice that she was nose touching with a river.

Rena screamed and started treashing about. Jelica arms started to wobble as she hissed out a breath. Soon enough using all of her strenght, she threw Rena onto land.

Rena laid there stun a few moments, until Jelica tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"You out of your state of shock yet?" The Celebi asked, and Rena slowly nodded, sitting up.

"Where are we?" Rena mumbled, slightly groaning. This time travel crap was giving her a head ache.

Jelica snorted and perched her self on a tree branch.

"Think kid, where did you land when you jumped into the river?" Jelica asked, and Rena gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Rena slightly screamed, getting a little frustruated that Jelica wouldn't give ouy a striaght answer.

"Jessh, _somebody's_ a little bitchy." Rena was steaming after the legendary Pokemon said that.

"I am not being a bitch!" Rena snapped, but Jelica ingored her. WHich had the rat Pokemon get more angry.

"Hey! I'm tal-" Rena shouted, but soon Jelica flew over to her in a fast speed to cover her mouth.

"_Shusssh!"_ Jelica said, her eyes narrowing down at Rena, who just gulpped under Jelica's hand.

Then Rena knew why Jelica wanted her to be quiet. She could hear splashing in the water.

A kida loud off key voice roamed that air around the two time travling Pokemon. Jelica suddenly covered her ears.

'Damn racket!" Jelica hissed under her breath. Rena blinked a few times. That almost sounded like . . .

"SHUT UP!" A very loud voice screamed and the off key singing stopped.

Rena crawled over, just in sight enough to see the river.

A blue ball.

Rena's heart sped up as she asw her best friend, Bubble. Rena was close enough to leaping out from where she was and embarced Bubble into a hug.

When she was about to, Jelica prompt her hand onto Rena's shoulder to stop her.

"You have to remember, she doesn't know you. It's like the fire never happened. You would not have fell into the river and met her. No no, you would have been a good little Rattata and stayed home." Jelica explained, and Rena's heart went like a thud.

Her body felt numb. A life with out her great friends?

"Then wh-what am I suppose to do?" Rena asked, slightly above a whispered. Jelica only gave a one word sentence.

"Watch," and so Rena did.

This alternate future universe Bubble looked sadly at a Pidgy, who was clearly the Pokemon who told her to stop. He was breathing heavy, his eyes a little red from anger.

"How many times have we told you to stop singing or get out!" He yelled at her, jumping donw onto the ground from the tree he was on.

Rena saw Bubble gulp, slowly swimming away.

"Bu-But I like to-" Bubble started but was interrupted.

"Well we don't like you! The only reason we are letting you live with us in this river is because the old man died!" A spark of remembrance came into Rena's mind.

_*Flash Back*_

_Bubble and Rena were walking donw the riverside, hoping tofind the forest some time soon._

_Rena was still skittsh around Bubble, so Bubble started to talk. Which was her talent._

_"Yea, after my new trainer died, things been sad for me. His wife, Kelly, took me to the river so I could live a peaceful life. All the Pokemon had loved my old trainer, so they let me stay. But I think that was the only reason they let me staied. They didn't like me much, this one bird, Harley, thought I was a no good annoying twit who should just die or aomething! If you hadn't come those Pokemon would have probably replaced my happiness with fear!" _

_Bubble smiled and Rena looked away in uneasiness. REena felt kinda bad for the Pokemon. Nobody seemed to like her at the river._

_*End of Flash Back*_

Rena blinked a few times, gaining her vision back. Jelica looked at her with a stern, yet concern look on her face.

"It was nothing. I just-uh, zoned out." Rena explained sliently. Jelica nodded and went back to watching.

"But-But I have no where else to go! And-" The future bubble explained, tears coming to her eyes.

Rena's heart beated faster. She had a bad feeling tisted in her gut that something bad was going to happen.

All the sudden, the Pidgy attacked. A good old wing attack that lifted Bubble off the ground, flying into the water.

She sputtered as she swam up wards only to get met by a peck that sent her back under.

Rena was horrified. She couldn't help her self, she jumped up and started running.

"Rena!" Jelica hissed loudly, but it was already to late. The Pidgy spotted Rena, and gave her a glare.

"Get lost Rat!" The pidgy screamed.

"Leave that Pokemon alone!" Rena shouted, she had to be careful. Sure, they didn't know her, but she couldn't mess anything up. Or something down that line she guessed.

The Pidgy sneered, and landed on the ground in front of Rena.

"And who you might be? I don't think I have ever met you, young Rattata." The Pidgy said, his eyes narrowing. Rena gulpped, but stood her ground.

"I am-uh-" She should think of a fake name, but what!

"My name is Frendila!" Rena shouted out her mom's name, and mentally cursed. Why was that the only name she could of? Surely somebody whou look her up. Wait, never mind . . .

"Such a weird name, I'm Harley." The Pidgy introduced himself, as if he was bowing! Rena was in a state of shock until that damn thing suddenly lift a wing up and a huge whirledwind picked Rena off her feet.

Jelica was watching on the side lines, not sure of what to do. She had to do something! She couldn't afford Rena changing things around her. The other Jelica would notice.

Then she would come here and kill them.

Jelica knew for a fact the her other self was looking for her self at this point. She would not stop until the threathad come to a crase. In other words, she would hand them over to the legendarys and kill her and Rena both.

Jelica was chomping her teeth, still thinking. But when she noticed Rena getting the crap beat out of here, Jelica decided to step up.

"STOP IT!" Jelica bellowed loudly and darkly. Both of them had stoped fighting.

Jelica flew up into the air, and she heard the Pidgy gasp.

Rena looked up to see Jelica fly into the air and she smirked. Rena didn't know Harley could be so dangerous! Then she heard coughing.

Rena's head snapped towards to the sound to see that Bubble had just got out of the water. Rena scammered towards her freind, and helpped her up.

Bubble looked at Rena with fear in her eyes. Rena gulpped.

"Do-don't fear me Bubble. I know, you don't know me. But I'm a friend." Bubble face turned from fear to confusion.

"Friend?" Bubble uttered the word out and Rena nodded. bubble smiled at the thought, somebody had actually liked her. Not everyone had wanted her gone.

Renawish she could just give Bubble something so the blue Pokemon could stay strong. Rena notice Harley had flew away from fear.

"Bubble, what ever you do, remember me as a friend. Ok? Stay strong." Rena told her in a panicing voice. Rena's stomach started to turn.

"It's Fer-ferdila, right?" Bubble asked and Rena bit her lip. She would have to ask Jelica all about this stuff later.

"Hey! Kid! It's time to go! I can feel myself coming!" Jelica shouted and Rena looked around then quickly gave Bubble a hug.

"Stay strong!" Rena shouted then scampered off towards Jelica. And they diappeared.

**This was kinda sad, yes Bubble is a victim of bullying. I wanted to have a chapter that had bullying, and how it s not cool since we been learning that in my encore class at school.**

**Next chapter is gonna be about The Gang, kay? That's inculding Doug! Y'all must have been wondering what had happened to him. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**OH and No, I do not own Pokemon sadly. *Tear* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	35. The Gang Update!

**Wow, Chapter 35! And 42 reviews! wow! To tell y'all the truth, I would have never thought that it get this far. You guys make me feel gigttery! Is that the word i'm looking for? **

**ANNABEL23, STRANGER301, RUNNINGWITSIZORZ, ZANGOOSE KIRA YOU GUYS ROCK! aND fALLING FLIGHT! You guys had made it possible for it to reach 42 reviews! **

**As I promised last chapter, it's agang update! This is what has been happening to the gang in the present time while Rena went bye bye in the future thing with Jelica! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Pokemon. But I will be a super Ninja and get the will for Pokemon! Hahaha! And Nor do I own Xiao sadly enough . . **

* * *

><p>Xiao sat in her cage, thinking about Rena. <em>Where was she?<em> Xiao blinked a few times, thinking hte last few words Rena had said.

"_I'll come back, I-I promise!" _Rena's words were haunting her. So the question was what was taking her so long?

Xiao sighed as the cage ricketed while the truck was moving.

Bubble had just now started to wake up in a way. After being knocked out by the sleeping gas Bubble had woke up to the loud voices sworing over. Then it fell slient again, and Bubble decided to take a nap. But now she had awoken again.

Bubble yawned ever so cutly and looked around. She frowned thinking what had happened.

Then it hit her. Team Rocket. The battle. She was captured!

Bubble stood up and stumbled to the bars. She looked around, fear slowly creeping to her throat. She started to breath fast, and started to feel light head.

Then finally the truck stopped aruptly and toss the cages around. Bubble screamed and she was rolled off the stack she was on and to the gound.

Waldo had screamed a little as the truck stopped. He moaned and looked up. His heart felt swarrow that Rena had left him, her friends, everyone to die at the hands of team rocket. How could she just leave them like that?

Waldo saw the wall door thing sprung open, and the stary night. Waldo gasp at the stars, but his vision was blocked by a team rocket grunt blocked in black.

"Time to unload." The grunt muttered as he grabbed Waldo's cage first.

Gassy heard the door spring open up at the front. He was in trhe back of the truck, far away from his friends. But he was by a cute little Para.

The Para was named Terra, and she was frantic.

"Gassy, do you think my sister will be alright?" Terra asked the ghost Pokemon. By the young girl's pokemon's voice, you could tell she was a girl. Gassy looked at Terra with concern. He spent the whole truck ride with Terra, she was only maybe a few years old. Just a baby pretty much.

"Terra, I am sure your sister will come looking for you." Terra looked teary eyes.

"Team Rocket took her too." Terra whimpered. Gassy felt bad for his cage mate, but he was worried. Where was Xiao? Did she capture? The last time he saw her was when he fought off that scyther . . . Where was she?

Terra seemed to notice Gassy face and she slowly smiled.

"I think she'll be alright! If you ask me, I say she's just your type!" Terra giggled, and Gassy couldn't help but slightly smile.

"Ahh young Terra, you have no idea how much you remind me of her." Terra smiled and started jumping around like a hyper baby Pokemon she should be.

"Your like my sister, xcept your more . . .Uh, what the word?" Terra asked in cpnfusion.

"Wise?" Gassy sugested and Terra nodded esuthasticlly.

"Yea! Wis! Mr Wise Gassy pants!" Terra said out loud and started to giggle more. Gassy sighed, he couldn't image ever having kids. But it would be a nice change to the endless life he was use to living with. Gassy sighed and stared at the ground. Oh where was his dear love?

* * *

><p>Mark, Gilla, Goo, Jinx, Doug, and the newest member Lillth, were lined up infront of the boss.<p>

The boss sat in the dark, staring at the two rockets and their Pokemon.

"Gilla hun, you know your father doesn't want o be disturbed." A voice said behind the boss and a beautiful women stepped out. She had long luchices curly hair that went the her back, she was wearing the team Rocket uniform and had a devilish smile on her face.

Gilla pouted and Mark rolled his eyes.

"Women!" The boss bellowed and Gilla's mother, Vicky, flinched.

"Sorry babe." Vicky muttered and went to sit on her husband lap.

"Now Gilla and Mark, I am asigning you to the Lavendar town program, alright?" The boss said, and both grunts nodded their heads.

"Sir, Yes, sur!" Gilla and Mark said at the same time then left the Boss's head quaters.

"Great . . ." Mark muttered, and Gilla glowered at him.

"Hey! Be happy that Daddy even gave us the job! Do you know how ticked he been for us doing a bad job?" Gilla argued, and Mark crossed his arms like a girl.

Doug just sighed. Lillth the Horsea rolled her eyes.

"And of coaurse I get the peice of shit trainer." Lillth muttered under her breath, and Jinx laughed.

"Well Gilla is a hot head!" Jinx told them, laughing a little bit more. Bubbles rose on Goo's skin, indicating that he was laughing too.

Lillth rolled her eyes at the two boys and turned to Doug.

"So how was that Drozee thing or whatever?" Lillth asked and Doug looked straight ahead.

Doug was hypotized to do bad things, to follow all of Team Roket commands. He was no apart of them.

"Alright." Was his gruff answer. Lillth smirked and leaned against him a little bit.

"well then! Secretive aren't we?" She gave him a flirty smile, getting closer. Doug smirked devillishly, could you blame him? He was freaking under control people!

"Ah women, would I just love to have a peiece of you." He purred and Goo gave them a look.

"Di-disgusting." Lillth frowned at Goo.

"Hey! Your just mad that you couldn't get a piece of ass even if you tried!" Lillth shouted, and Goo flinched.

"I have an idea! Let's try something." Jinx said, everyone looked at him.

"Lets see if Doug is truly on our side. If he can remember his 'past' then is with us." Jinx explained and they all nodded except Doug. He just looked ticked.

"So Doug. Tell us something about you." Jinx commanded and Doug growled alittle bit.

"Go suck a dick pussy. You already know about my past. I been working for Team all my life and I am a loyal membre of Team Rocket." Doug spt out and Lillth smiled evilly.

"Man, that hypotizing _does_ work! The poor fellow can't even remember that he use to be good." She said the last part like a baby, and smiled. Doug smirked at his friends.

"I wouldn't dream of becoming good. Im just to bad." His smirked grew sadly eviller, adn ther pokemon laughed evilly as they walked behind Gilla and Mark who conutie to argue.

**I know y'all hate me for making Doug evil, but that's the plot sadly. Rena's love turning evil. It'll just make her love him more, and put more swarrow on her when she finds out. Don't worry, some time Doug will see the errors in his ways. But hey! He's hypotized people! Review!**


	36. Time Travel: Doug's Life, Part One

**WOW sorry for no updating sooner and stuff. A LOT of drama has been happening in my life. Last night was the first earthquake I was ever in! It was kinda freaky. Well it was an after shock, the real earthqauke I didn'r feel. Supposely it was a 5.2, and it happened 2 in the morning on saterday. Thanks for the reviews! I feel happy reading them! I hoped you liked the gang update, and now Doug's future life!**

**Diaclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I tried sueing, but they quickly disgrauded me because I didn't know the guys name . . . Thats sad isn't it?**

Rena fell flat on her butt on hard brown tiles. Rena had the clutch her eyes shut when she was warping through time, so she slowly peered them open to see that everything looked . . . Rich?

Rena looked around to see Jelica flying around that room, looking at the pictures.

The room was huge, Rena noted. It was shapped like a dome and it had a king size bed in the back of the room. Besides it was a door and there was a rug on the floor. The room beheld many paintings, and families pictures. There was also a desk with a laptop on it that was close. And there was a carrass, the thing where you paint stuff on, with a paint brush hanging beside it.

"Whoa," Rena muttered as she stood up on all four legs.

Jelica smirked at Rena, then launge at the bed.

"Where are we?" Rena questioned, walking around the room. When she touched the rug, her paws tingled with the fluffyness.

"This is the Prince's room." Jelica answered, picking up a pillow. Rena sharply turned at Jelica.

"Prince?" Rena asked, glancing around. It did suit a prince in Rena's mind.

"Yep! This is also where Sir Douglas Pichu the third sleeps. And you see that door?" Jelica jerked her hand to the door that was beside the bed. Rena nodded, glancing at it then back at Jelica.

"That's your highness relaxation room." Jelica smirk into a grin as she prompt both of her hands behind her head.

Rena was still wraping her head through everything, thinking.

"So this is where Doug lives?" Rena finally spoken, and Jelica nodded and floated off the bed.

"You know what, lets find your highness and introduce ourselfs!" Jelica shouted, picking Rena up and out the door. They were in a huge hallway, where sevral art work hung on the wall and there were many door Rena wandered what they were all for.

"Jelica, Where in the Kanto region are we?" Rena asked as Jelica shot her way down a spirl staircase.

"Cinnabar island hun! Learn your geography!" Suddenly Jelica threw Rena onto the rail and let her slid. Jelica sat on the other rail and slid too.

Rena screamed as she was twisting, and twisting, and twisting. She felt sick.

Soon Rena face turn as green as Jelica's skin, while Jelica was holloring and throwing her arms up having a good old time. Rena envied her.

Then it stopped and both Pokemon flew into the air. Rena screamed as she was in the air, then Jelica caught her in the air and set her down on the ground.

"Ok, your name is Frendila, since that what you named yourself when we met Bubble, but everyone calls yourself Dila, alright?" Rena nodded, bitting her lip.

"Why do I need a name?" Rena looked at Jelica to tell she had some sort of bags under her eyes. Rena slowly reliezed what was wrong.

"Your tired, arent you?" Rena asked with concern. Jelica sighed for a few seconds.

"Time Traveling takes a lot outta me. Besides, in each of these triped you need to learn something! We will beleaving this dump in a few short days. My counter part can't find me that quick! Oh, and Rena, you are a new servant, so most of the royal family will ignore you. But we are still meetting them! And they won't be able to see me since I'm going to make myself invisable." Jelica explained with a fierce smile.

"But won't that take up more enegry?" Rena countered, but was ended up with a scolw.

"Ok, Ok, Ok." Rena muttered, then Jelica pushed Rena through the kitchen and to the dinning room where she saw two adults, one male and one female, and four kids. Three little boys and one teenage girl.

The teenage girl looked sad, eating her food sodemly.

"Ok," Jelica whispered, giving out Rena intructions, "just act like you are a servant Pokemon. They have so many they wont mind. Don't worry, I'll be with you. Most of the time,"

Rena gave her a wild look and opened up her mouth to say something when Jelica stopped her.

"Don't say anything. The Pokemon will think you're crazy seeing you talk to yourself." Jelica told her and Rena frowned.

Rena crawled up the table, and gulped. Besides the three little boys, which ages were 13, 10 and 7, were three elertic mouses. One was a Pichu, one was a Pikachu, and the other one was a bigger version of both that was orange.

The Pichu had his arms crossed, glaring at everyone on the table. He had even a harder glare at Rena. Rena gulped as she skittered her way to the Pikachu.

"That is Sir Douglas Pikachu the second. That Raichu over there is the father of the Pikachu and Pichu, which is the Doug you know, and that Raichu was the King's present to his oldest son. But That chick all sad, she had a Raichu too, the very first one, the oldest one, but she let it go in the Virdain Forest. Doug the third had never been the same since. He had called her sister, because that was what she was to him.

She loved him and he loved her. After she left, his older Brother, Sir Douglas Pikachu the Second, had been picking on him like there is no tomorrow. That is why Doug is the way he is, and had no one to love. No happiness, or joy. It had been drain outta him. That is why he is still a Pichu in here and a Pikachu in your time." Jelica explained, and Rena blinked. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Doug was misearable here, that was why he was so pissy all the time. And why he was a Pichu . . .

Rena understood why he acted the way he did when they first met. It was just a personilty to keep him safe. Rena felt so bad. She gave The Future Doug a look of sympthany and took his older brother plate out of the way.

The Raichu gave Rena a look, before he went off eatting his soup again.

Rena went into the Kitchen and put the plate on the floor where a maid picked it up and Gave Rena a kind smile. The maid also gave Rena a treat for her hard wprk.

"Go off little Ratatta, your work here is done." She gave Rena a little pat and went off washing dishes.

"Time to go off your chambers." Jelica told her and Rena raised an eye brow.

"Chambers?" Ren asked as she trotted after Jelica.

"it's where you sleep." Suddenly, Jelica grabbed Rena and both had transmitted to a big room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to move much. But this is where you will sleep and pretty much live except when you have to work." Jelica told her, and Rena looked around. When she met Jelica face she notice how tired the Pokemon really was.

"Jelica, are you ok?" Rena asked and JElica yawned.

"Listen kid, I'm going to be gone, resting. I can't have a chance of humans finding me sleeping in this castle. If they wake me up, I will be useless to fight against them, let alone time travel outta there. But-" She yawned really loudly and glided to the ground beside Rena-"I will be checking up on while I'm sleeping. So know you are not alone. But for now we must split ways for a few days. We'll leave after I sleep."

The Jelica flew up once again, then flew out the window. Rena watch the Celebi sloppy fly out to some trees, and her throat started to clog up.

She was truly alone right now. Rena gulpped and looked around her room once again.

It was around the same size as her room was at the Hotel from Mt. Moon. Rena sighed and relaxed onto her bed and watched the sun dance it away from existence. Soon stars replaced it and Rena fell soundly asleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the mistakes and stuff, I tried to make them limited. So Rena is alone in the future of Doug life! Things will get intresting! Review, and if there is any questions just ask in the review!**


	37. Time Travel: Meeting ulternate Doug

**Dang, been kinda forever since I updated. School work and stuff. I have to make a ruggold burgh or something like that. ALomst done! And I couldn't do the weekend because Saterday was my birthday, plus I had a robot compation too. My school one first place in stragaty! Or however you spell it. Yay! Im fourteen now! **

**Now lets get on with 37! So much . . . And no, I do not own Pokemon sadly enough. Or Xiao . . . Doug's future life again!**

Sun shine shone into Rena's eyes, making her wake up. Rena felt like the living dead.

She moaned and got off her Pokemon bed. Rena stretched out and went through her Pokemon door. Rena looked at the big hallway. She still couldn't believe Doug left it all.

Rena scurred down the hallway, trying to find her away around. What was she suppose to do anyway? She was a maid, so was she suppose to clean?

Rena glanced at the wall to see the seven year old boy, with a smiling Pichu on his head.

_Doug?_ Rena though as she stared at the picture.

"Ah . . . I remember when the young one was always happy." A voice said behind Rena. Rena jumped to see a rattata behind her.

"S-sorry. I was just gl-glanc-glancing. I'm kind-kinda new." Rena sputtered out and the Rattata laughed.

"Named Dits. Come on, I'll show you around. But first . . ." Suddenly a light came around the Rattata and transformed into a purple blob.

Rena stared at the the new Pokemon a while, before she screamed. And I'm talking about a full blown out scream.

"Shhhh." A female voice from above whispered. Rena looked up to see a bird Pokemon on the railing.

"You guys are going to wake the masters up." She said in a soothing voice. The Pokemon jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet.

"This is Dits, he's a Ditto. Don't be scared young one, he tends to transform and pull pranks." Dits grinned wildly, and made some shapes with his body.

"I Am Lady Hannah. I am a Farfetch'd." She explained, and Rena smiled shyly at her.

"She's also head matcho of the Maid deparment. And let me tell you, she can be one mean-" Lady Hannah cut Dits off just by glaring. He promtly closed his mouth and looked away.

"You say you new, yes?" Lady Hannah asked and Rena nodded.

"Follow me." She commanded and started to walk away. Rena bit her lip and walked behind the Farfetch'd. Dits walked beside Rena, whistling a unfimliar tone Rena did not couldn't help but glance at the two.

"Is she always so uptight?" Rena asked in a whispered and Dits snorted. Lady Hannah glanced over her shoulder at then turned back around.

"Yea, but not in a rude way. She just likes to get her point across." Dits whispered, and Rena nodded.

The three went through two flight of stairs and Rena legs had felt amputated.

"Oh Mew. How big _is _this castle?" Rena huffed out, stopping for a second. Dits laughed loudly and trasform into a Rattata.

"Come on! Lazy bones! This ain't nothing!" He bounced around, but quickly ssopped when Lady Hannah glared at him. Dits huffed and transformed back into a Ditto.

"It is around a qauter of this island. Beside the volcano." Lady Hannah told her, and Rena frowned slightly.

_Yea, like that helped alot._ She thought as the kept going.

Rena guessed there was around six floors, or eight, in the castle. It was kinda hard to guess.

"This is the second floor. Lady Pluse and Sir Minun shall be here anytime. Clean this room. Sir Douglas the Third shall be here to espect the place to see if it's spotless." Then the Farfetch'd left the two Pokemon.

Rena gulped as Dits opened the door. Rena almost fainted when she saw the room. Everything was a mess! It was like a hundred Tauros steeped through!

"We have to clean all of that?" Rena squeaked out, legs wobbling a little. Dits sighed.

"Of course she always give the new people the hardest jobs. And I get stuck with them." Dits muttered and Rena gave him a look. Dits laughed loudly when he noticed Rena gazing at him.

"She tends to give the new Pokemon the hardest jobs. You know, to see if they're tough enough to acctually take care of this family. There quiet hard to take care of."Dits explained, and Rena looked at the room once again.

"So this is all just one sick test?" Rena asked, voice quivering. Dits nodded and looked at a picutre of a Vensuar. Suddenly, a light came around him, and bam! He was a Vensuar.

Rena suddenly envied the transforming Pokemon. She wish she could transform into any Pokemon she wanted.

"Well lets get cracking!" Dits said out loud.

The two walked into there very own doomed.

* * *

><p>A few Hours later Rena was panting on the formly new made bed. Dit was laying besides her as a Ditto too.<p>

"I offically . . .Hate . . .This. . . Job." Rena panted, breathing hard. She never had to work so hard in her life before! So much trash. . . Pizza on the floor! With maggots! Rena almost revolted a few times, it made hr shiver just to think about it.

Dits laughed, panting.

"And to tell you, that was just the begining. Now we have to deal with Princess." Dits told her and Rena gave him a questiongly look.

"Princess?"

"Sir Douglas Pichu the third." Dits explained and Rena's heart swelled. She couldn't believe she would get to see Doug again! Oh! She would hug him and kiss him and tell him that she loved him dearly!

"It's kinda hard to believe that he's going to get married in a few years. Guess when the King and Queen arange the marrage of their seven year old son when he grew older, their Pokemon just clicked." Rena's heart instanly dropped.

"Wha-?" Rena squeaked out, and Dits glanced at her.

"That's right your new. Don't know much aboutthis crueal world do you? Where _did _come from anyways?" Dits asked her and she almost blurted out, _an ulternate universe._ But instead she said, "just a forest close by."

Dits gave her a crazy look, and started chuckling.

"A forest she says." She said under his breath as he was chuckling. Rena gulpped a little.

"Well it's obvious that you're young and came from a far away place. But the one question is, why did you came here? I say get out while you can." Dits told her and she stood up.

"How come?" Rena asked him and he snorted.

"This isn't a fairytale where you livewith a wonderful prince. We're underlings. Don't forget that." Rena looked at his sad, sad eyes.

"What happened?" Rena barely said above a whisper. Dits opened his mouth but was interrupted by a very loud knock.

The door swung wide opened and a cheery seven year old boy bounced in. And a very pissy Pichu behind him. Dits stood up and bowed at the seven year old boy.

"Hello lord Terry." Dits said, and the seven year old child smiled.

"Wow! Look at this place Douglas! It's so clean! Sassy will love this!" The boy turned to the two Pokemon on the bed a smiled even more brightly.

"Thank you! I'll go get treats for you guys! You stay here Dougy!" The boy turned around and ran to the door.

"Mommy! Ineed two treats!" The boy called and ran out the door.

Doug inspected the room a little more, then turned to Dits and Rena.

"Begone servants. Your work is done." Rena's mouth dropped. How dare he just dismiss her like that! No matter who he was, she was not going to be spoken like that!

"Excuse me!" Rena screetch, and Dits covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry for her behavior Sir Douglas. She's new." Dits explained to Doug, who was giving Rena a death glare.

"Keep that women in line. Just be lucky your not dead yet, glob." Rena was fumming. Dits jumped off the bed, holding Rena too. When they almost left the room Doug called out, "don't let the door hit you from behind."

Rena exploded. She couldn't help it. She turned around meanicly, stalking up to him till she was almost in the Prince's bubble.

"Look her Mr. Hot Shot. We are PoKemon too, so _don't_ be going around and treating us like another thing-" Dits grabbed her and ran away as fast as he could.

When they were far away enough Dits gave her a look.

"Are you crazy! The guy does not like me already! Do you know he could easily get me killed! I got his sister kicked out!" dits screamed and Rena stared.

"I heard she was given away. To Virdian forest." Rena said, and Dits now was steaming.

"You really are new! Just-uh! Whatever you do, don't talk to them, you're nothing to the royal family. Got that . . . Uh, what's your name again?"

"Ferndila, but everyone calls me Dila." Rena lied, and Dits nodded.

"Alrigjt. Well, Dila, I have no idea why you came. But welcome to my hell of being a servent." His frown suddenly disappeared and he smiled brightly.

"On the bright side, we're getting treats!"

_Was this dude Bi Polar or something?_ Rena thought as she looked at him with wide eyes.

The two walked down the hallway, ready to get there own treats.

**Tada! I think there going to be two more chapters in Doug's life. I don't know, the other were just glimpses but Rena is actually living this one but I don't want it to be forever. So sorry if they seem to be rushed. review!**


	38. Time Travel: More info, barely

**Sorry y'all, for not updating. Just a whole bunch of crap happened. Tuesday my house got broken into and they stole like four thousand dollars worth of things. So yea, that really sucks. Like amjorly. But oh well for right now! I'm just gonna try to right this chapter, and try not to mess up and crap.**

**49 reviews! do you guys think I should do something, like a special chapter, if I get 55 reviews? Well it's aready almost to 50 reviews so i'll make it like 55 reviews or 60. If you have any ideas what I should do, blast them away! Hmm, maybe I could make the person who would be reviewer 55th, should get to add there own OC? Or woo! Have like one chapter, after meeting the goal, where you can ask these guys questions! I think I like that . . . Just spit those ideas out and ill figure out what to do.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemo sadly enough. No! i do not own Xiao either! **

It was yet another bright day for Rena as she was cleaning the floors with some rags. She had got up early in the morning, doing a whole crap load of chorse on the chorse list Lady Hannah had gave her.

_How much longer for Jelica to sleep?_ Rena poundered as she scrubbed. Suddenly, she heard a loud, girly, scream.

Rena's ears shot up, then another scream went off. Rena left her post and ran to the noise. She had to see what was wrong, it would drive her nuts if she didn't.

_Hard to believe I been here for three days._ Rena thought as she ran. She had got use to the customs at the castle, but she couldn't help thinking about her family, in her own time.

_And where the hell is the Dark Jelica? _The question had popped in her mind once more. She had always wondered that. Dark Jelica was the name she had giving the Jelica that lived in this time line.

Finally, Rena made it to a door where she heard the screaming coming from. She took a deep breath, and pushed through the small doggie door.

She saw A Pluse looking at a very, very pink dress, screaming her head off. Rena watched as the Pluse took another deep breath, and was about to let out another scream when . . .

"WOMAN!" A very loud voice boomed in the hallway. Rena ;ooked at the door to see Doug marched through. Rena sucked in her breath, watching him intensily.

The Pluse turned clumily around, falling as she did so. She looked up to see Doug glowering at her. Then she took a glance at Rena, then back at Doug.

"Yes, Dougy?" The Pluse asked in a childish female voice, sitting up in a adorable way.

"What is this screaming about!" Doug screetched, and Rena couldn't help but flinch. Rena felt like she was violating their space. So she started to take steps back slowly.

The Pluse noticed, and stared at Rena.

"Please, don't go, I would need to talk to you in a minute." She told Rena who froze, her breath caught up in her throat. The pluse soon looked back at Doug.

"This dress! They picked out the wrong color!" The Pluse whined, and Doug sighed.

"I'll see to it that you get a new dress, my soon to be wed wife." Doug told the Pluse, and Rena this time really did froze. Every inch of her exploded, she thought she was going to be very sick, very soon.

"OMG! This is . . This is all wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" A Minun bursted into the room, his eyes super duper wide.

"How can this be!" He quickly sucked in a breath when he saw the bed.

"NOOO! There's two pillows one side and three pillows on the other!" He cried out and quickly jumped on the bed, grabing th eextra pillow.

The Pluse sighed as she watched her brother be well normal to her, while Doug and Rena stare in disbelief.

"Semi! Your scarying the prince!" The Pluse yelled and the Minun stopped quickly. The extra pillow was torn up into a millon of pieces at the time, and the Minun was breathing like crazy.

"Bri! It's just . . .It just drives me SO CRAZY! How can you people live with yourselves for not having everything perfect!" The Minun, Semi, cried out as he studied the room more.

Rena stared blankly at him.

"You have got to be kidding me," She muttered under her breath, she spotted Doug backing away slowly.

"Um, Bri, I'll just, uh, have a spot of tea with you later!" Doug blurted out as quickly as possible.

"Maid!" He yelled and Rena jumped, almost forgetting she was even in the room.

"Y-y-yes?" Rena stuttered out, feeling the eyes of all the eletric type on her.

"Esscort me to my brothers room. My master Terry should be there." Rena nodded someily, walking out of the room. She had to think hard to figure out where Douglas the second room was. Oh where was Dits when you needed him?

The two Pokemon left the room and Doug sighed.

"Thank mew," she heard Doug whispered, and she raised an eye brow.

"Is there something on your mind, Sir Doug?" Rena asked in a very maid like voice, and almost cursed herself when she reliezed her mistake.

Doug glanced at her, with annoyance and slight confusion. Rena looked away from those black lonely eyes.

"it's none of your bussiness woman! Shall I teach you your place newcomer?" Doug asked and Rena couldn't help it. She snorted.

"Jessh, sorry, I was just tryin to be nice ya know? But noooo this is when you threaten me. If you wanted to threaten me, you shoulda done it when I actually _insulted_ you." Rena blurted out, rolling her eyes. She hated that she had to be an uptight little wench. She was ready to feel loose, even in front of the prince.

Doug gave her a look of surprise.

"What?" Rena asked and Doug just shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me of somebody I know." He spoke quietly, and Rena slightly blushed. This has been the nicest he had ever been to her! Well, in this timeline anyways.

"Like . . ." Rena pulled the word out and Doug glowered at her.

"Come on Doug! You can trust me cantcha?" Rena had been forgetting that this wasn't her Doug, but he seemed like it in so many ways.

Doug just blinked at her, completely shocked.

The only other person that had ever called him Doug was his sister. The weird thing is, this maid acted just like her thought his sister was one in a kind! A memory, one that didn't seem that important, slithered into his head, replaying in his mind.

**_*FlashBack*_**

**_Little Doug was sleeping beside the young prince Terry, but he had not been sleeping at all. He was waiting. He waited until his master went to sleep, then sat up. _**

**_Doug yawned quietly and cutely as he crawled off the king sized bed. He sliently jogged to the door and went through the doggie door for Pokemon. _**

**_As he had jogged out and slid across the floor, he came upon a torch. The one torched that he knew very well. The one that told him his sister was awake, waiting for him._**

**_Doug grinned like a boy in a candy shop aas he sprinted through the halls, up the stairs, and up the stair, and up the stairs till he came to a halt. He was in a room, a very large, empty room. The room he and his sister used to get away from everything._**

**_But there was that one speical spot that made the room so magical. A window that lead to the roof._**

**_Doug tip toed to the window, opened it just enough so he could slipped through, and felt the cold breeze on his yellow fur. He climbed up the pipe that was attached to the castle and went up to the roof where he saw his sister siting there in the middle with a dimly lit candle._**

**_The sky is dark and stary, the moon was just over their heads. Doug smiled as he walked up to his siter and prompt himself by her side._**

**_"Today is a windy night, don't you think so little brother?" She asked him, and Doug looked at her. Suddenly a bristlng wind past them and Doug shivered slightly. His sister laughed, the laughed he loved so much, the one like deep dark choclate on a cold night._**

**_She soon wrapped him in a hug, to protect him from getting cold. Doug looked up at the Rachiu's face and grinned. Did he ever love his sister so much? He knew he did._**

**_"Kiki, theres no one like you . . " Doug whispered, his head buried in his sister chest. She chuckled, snuggling him closer._**

**_"Oh Doug, there are many girls like me. You just have to explore and find them. Who ever calls you Doug should be like me. They see what I see." Doug gave her a confused look, and she gave him a very sad expression._**

**_"Kiki, promise me you'll stay with me?" Doug asked in a very kid like way. Kiki sighed and held him tighter._**

**_"Promise you will trust the next person to call you Doug?" Kiki asked, and Doug shrugged._**

**_"Okay . . . I promise!" He said brightly, but couldn't shake it off that his sister never promised him back._**

**_"How bout I read you favorite story . . ." _**

**_*End Of Flashback!*_**

"Doug!" a voice brought him back into the real world. He glanced at the maid, who had a stern expression on her face.

"Hn?"

"You just, uh spaced out. . ." Rena mummered, and looked away. He had looked like he was in deep thought, which made Rena kinda a little bit worried.

"You remind me of my sister." Doug said blankly then quickly walked away from Rena as she just stood there with her mouth hung opened.

**Do you guys like it? I would like to thank you alll for reviewing and for each reviewer, I hand you a cookie. Any questions, pm me or review it! And I actually kind atried to fix a lot of speeling mistakes, so if yall could tell me, did i Do even a little bit better?**

***Hands each Reviewer a cookie***

**Oh quick question, can you guys guess where I got Semi's personilty from? It's one of my sisters favorite Mangas . . .ahaha**


	39. Time travel: Goodbye!

**Sorry for not updating in a while . . . Been kinda bummed in a way, but wow! 53 reviews! Two reviews away before our goal! And I know what I'm going to for it!**

**I don't own Pokemon either sadly . . .**

Rena and Dits were in the small Pokemon break room, eating their lunch. Rena couldn't help but sigh when she took a sip of her juice.

"What's the matter, Hun?" Dits asked, calling her that new nickname Rena despised so much.

"Nothing really, I just can't believe I been working here for a week." She sighed once more, tears springing to her eyes that she held back so tightly. She needed to rescue her friends. Fast. She had missed them ever so dearly.

Dits laughed and patted her on her back.

"Hun, time flies when you work here!" He said with a cheery smile.

_You have no idea . . . _Rena thought as she stared at her soup. She looked out the window to see all the royal kids playing, and the Pokemon too. All except Doug.

"Hey, Dits, why is Doug always so moody?" Rena asked as she stared at him. She still couldn't believe what he said to her before . . .

Dits stared at her, blinked once, then blinked again, and blinked a third time.

"Hun, why do you ask? And it's Douglas." He stated darkly, and Rena cringed. She hated it when he turned all scary one moment. Dits was scary when he was in his Bipolar moments.

"Well, I been watching him for a few days now and . . ." She trailed off blinking. A smirk came onto Dits face as he poked her.

"Hey Stalker, what's up?" Dits said and Rena frowned at her friend.

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" She screamed, her cheeks turned dark cherry red. Dits couldn't help but laugh his head off.

Rena still red shook her head.

"As I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted, he's just a downer." Rena finished, and Dits sighed.

"Well Hun, he's been that way ever since his sister, Kiki, left." His expression changed into deep sorrow, and Rena stared at him.

"Why did she leave?" Rena tried to pry through his brain.

"She didn't leave on purpose, she was kicked out." He answered, suddenly not interested in his food anymore.

"Why?"

Dits sighed and turned his back to her.

"That's because they found out that she loved a commoner . . . And he loved her." Dits stood up, and trudged away from Rena, leaving her speechless.

"You don't want to ask that man about her." Said a very deep voice. Rena literally jumped about a feet, turning around quickly, her heart racing like a horse.

The man, or Pokemon as you would say, was a Raichu. The King's oldest son, Jon, Raichu's.

"I d-di-didn't mean t-to do any-anything wrong." Rena stuttered, staring in awe at the Pokemon. The Raichu gave a jolly laugh and walked over to her without making a sound. He soon sat down next to her, giving that mad man smile of his. Rena could have sworn the Raichu had a French mustache.

"I ain't blamin' you lassie. The first lady was that Ditto's lovea. But can't say I don't blame him, eh?" Rena blinked at this guys accent. WHAT THE HELL! Had went through her mind several times.

"Excuse me? First lady, HUH?" Rena was very confused, and the Raichu just laughed.

"First lady! The one me son, Douglas, had called sista! Thought you knew that lassie." Rena turned slightly red and shook her head.

"No, I didn't, I'm new here . . ." The Raichu grinned and patted her back. Hard. She let out an 'offph' when he did.

"Haha! They had some pure love, tell ya that! Got damn trouble for it too! Almost every one hates his guts for gettin' the princess kicked out!" The Raichu started to laugh more, which made Rena cringed. Everyone hating Dit's guts because he loved the princess? So not cool.

The Raichu stopped laughing and looked at Rena.

"What's your name lassie?" He asked innocently, and Rena gave out her fake name.

"Dila." She responded shortly, spotting a grin the Raichu's face.

"That's such a pretty name for a lassie such as you, let's not say that your a servant too!" Rena frowned in confusion.

"Huh?" She conjured, standing up.

"Nuthin' lassie. Hey, how bout you do a favor for me, eh?" He asked smiling.

"Uh, sure prince, er, king-" Rena started, not know how to address him, or even knowing his name.

"Call me Netty! Sir Netty!"

And soon enough he told her his plan, a plan that Rena couldn't even believe herself.

* * *

><p>Rena couldn't believe she was doing this! It was so wrong, yet she couldn't wait to do it!<p>

She had to break Doug and Bri up. And make Bri marry Sir Netty. Turned out, Sir Netty likes younger girls . . . What was the name for them?

Rena couldn't believe she accepted to it, but she loved Doug, more then anyone else could, and this could have been her only chance. She still couldn't believe Jelica hadn't woke up yet.

_That lazy bastard . . ._ She thought then all the sudden she felt an explosion in her brain.

_"**I am not a 'Lazy Bastard' as you put it! I'm just watching this epic fail of your love life." **_Jelica's voice boomed inside her head. Rena had to grit her teeth to stop the pain from over riding her**.**

_Oh, so then your just a cruel bastard then?_ Rena thought and she could have sworn there was a pause inside her brain.

_**"You could say that . . .**_**"**__ Rena rolled her eyes as she made it to the out side.

**_"Hey, I just wanted to tell you, were leaving at midnight tonight. Got it kid? So do what ever sit you needed to know and pack your things."_**

_Took ya long enough sleeping beauty,_ Rena replied in her head, spotting her two targets under a tree.

**_"I was only sleeping for like two days! I just wanted to watch you to see how you struggle with this life."_**

_Stalker. . ._

After that there was no reply, and Rena was thankful. Her pain had seethe away as she approach Bri and Doug.

She took one big gulp and placed on a big smile. She stalked up to the two electric types an blocked there sun.

Doug frowned at Rena, and so did Bri.

"What do you want Servant?" Doug snapped at Rena, only to receive an elbow to the gut.

"You don't have to be mean to her! Jessh, why can't you be a gentleman like your father?" Bri asked, and a smirked came onto Rena's face slightly. Doug glared at both of the girls and stuck his nose in the air. Bri rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Don't mind him, he's just a drama queen." Bri told Rena who slightly nodded. Doug turned angrily to Bri.

"And your just a stuck up little bitch!" He yelled childishly and ran away. Bri eyes teared up as she watched him run to the castle. Bri sat down, and so did Rena.

"Why does he have to be so mean to me? I try to make him happy sooo much, and all he does is treat me like trash!" Bri cried out and Rena felt a pang of sympathy for her. Doug had never treated her like that.

"Do you love him?" Rena popped the question that had been bugging her since she went to this timeline. Were they getting forced to marry, or did they want to? She sniffled and looked straight into Rena's eyes.

She wiped a tear off and looked at the grass with new interest.

"No . . . Were getting forced to marry because our masters will get marry when they are older. I want to love him sooo much, but he keeps on rejecting me. Some servants say that he wont love till he meets somebody like his sister, I haven't meet the girl so I don't know how to react. How to make him love me. If he did love me, he would have evolved already . . ." She sniffled then burst into more tears.

Rena was shocked into silence. She didn't know what to say . . .Bri sniffled again.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I told that to a stranger. . . You must think I'm crazy or something for leashing all this on you" Rena slightly smiled and placed a paw on Bri's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, all girls have to go through stuff like that. Hey, you want to hear something weird?" Rena asked and Bri looked into her eyes.

"I was sent here to try to break you two love birds up. Apparently, Sir Netty fancies you." Rena told her and Bri's eye sparkles.

She pushed herself out of Rena around and twirled around in the meadow.

"Really? I had one of the biggest crushes on Dougy's father since I was younger! He really like me?" She peered at Rena who laughed.

"I swear, and he want to marry you too!" Rena laughed more and Bri did too. Suddenly Rena was tackled into a hug.

"Oh thank you , uh . . ."

"Rena, call me Rena." Rena knew she shouldn't have said her real name, but it was important at the time.

"I'll never forget you Rena . . ." Bri whispered into her ear as the two girls hugged.

_Now I only have two things left to do . . ._

* * *

><p>It was Eight PM, and Rena was walking to Dits room. It took her a few minutes to get there, but she did. She took a deep breath and she stood on four leg at his door.<p>

She knocked on it once, twice, three times . . . The small door inside of the big door opened.

"Dila, what are you doing here?" Dits asked in confusion. Rena hugged the purple blob.

"Oh Dits! You were the best friend that I had here!" She told him, breaking into tears. She couldn't believe she would be leaving him behind. When she would go to her own time she would visit him one day.

"Dila . . ." Dits transformed into a Rattata and hugged her closely.

"To tell you the truth, your my best friend too . . ." He confessed and that only made Rena cried harder. She won't see him in a long time, and she would be leaving him where everyone hated him. . .

"Dits, remember this, no matter what you did, there would always be somebody to be your friend." Rena told him and let go. Dits looked at her in confusion as she smiled sadly at him.

"I better get going, I just wanted to say that to you Dits." Dits smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. He placed a fist on her head and rubbed her hardly. She squirmed to get out, frowning at Dits.

Dits started laughing.

"Oh, Hun, don't get to offended . . . It's a nice look for ya!" He winked and laughed more as she blushed.

"Dits . ." She muttered, and he wiped a tear out of his eye when he stopped laughing.

"Ok Hun! See you at work tomorrow! Thanks for stopping by!" He transformed back into a Ditto and shut the door slowly, watching her leave.

Rena sighed and turned her back to him, walking away.

"Good bye friend . . ." She mumbled into the air of the castle.

* * *

><p>Rena gulped. She had one more till she had to leave. She trembled as she descended up the stairs.<p>

Where was she going? The same place she saw Doug go every night at eleven. It was at the very top of the roof, there was a bridge connecting two towers.

Rena glided her way to the top till she finally felt the cold breeze. She gulped once more and jumped to a window that was opened. The wind was chilly on her purple fur, and she could see the moon so clearly from there.

She jumped down to the bridge to see a figure she knew well. Doug.

She snuck up to him, and tapped his shoulder.

Doug turned around quickly, giving out a big shout. Jumping up to where he fell on his butt.

'What the bloody hell women!" He said on the ground, getting up. He glared at her as he rubbed his butt.

Rena giggled as she scooted closer to him. Doug looked at her warily, slowly scooting away.

"Doug, I just wanted to say hi." She told him in a innocent voice.

"How did you find this place? It was suppose to be secret." He said sternly, and Rena sighed.

"How can it when you come up here everyday?" She turned to the railing, jumping up on the edge. Doug climbed to the edge, huffing when he made it to the top.

Rena looked down, seeing it was a long fall downward, so she just stared at the moon.

"This place is beautiful . . ." She whispered and Doug's face lighten up.

"Yes it is. . ." He muttered softly, staring up at the stars.

Bout thirty minutes later of comfortable silence, Rena knew her time was running out.

"Doug, I have to tell you something." Doug looked over at her in concern.

"What is it women?" He said softly, as Rena scooted closer to him. She grabbed his arm so she would fall down.

"Women . . ." He complained, and frowned at her.

"Your going to fall like that." He simply told her, elegantly grabbing her waist, pulling her to him. It didn't seem wrong to either of them. It felt natural.

Rena blushed s she nuzzled on his shoulder.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Doug asked, the chilling wind pulling them slight forward. Rena wondered how much more time she had left.

"My name is not Dila. It's Rena. I live in the forest, and I'm in love with you. I always and will love you Doug." She said quickly, feeling the minutes ticking like second.

"What?" He asked in utter shock, his body tensing up.

"Look," her eyes were tearing up, "I don't have much time, please Doug, believe me."

"What is there to believe! All your saying is utter-" She pounced on him into a kiss. It became more gentle after a second, neither of them moved.

Rena pulled back and blinked at him.

"I love you Doug."

Doug's heart pounded in his ears. And for some odd reason, even though he never really met the girl, he loved her back. Why?

He kissed her one more time, just to make sure it was love her was feeling. A million fireworks went off in his mouth, then it soon twiddle down to nothing.

He opened his eyes to see that she was gone. The clock ringing because it was midnight, and him all alone on the bridge, thinking what had just happened.

**So sad! *Sniffle* well no more Doug's alternate life . . . Now were off to the next person we met! I'm going in order as you can tell. Review!**


	40. WALDO!

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I didn't know what to write really. . . Happy new years! So when you read this, you're probably going to be thinking, "Wow this chapter is so much cleaned up with grammer, better than those other chapters!" Well I have one person to thank for that! Zangoose-Kira had kindly decided to fix this chapter up, giving me some pointers too! SOOO THANK YOU VERY MUCH ZANGOOSE KIRA! Now I hope this was sooo worth the wait! **

After getting the feeling of sickness down to nothingness a new feeling over came Rena. She was outraged! Of course Jelica just had to appear right in the middle of the kiss! Rena huffed and puffed while crossing her arms.

"Hey, I said I would be there right on the dot at 12, or midnight as you would say." Jelica explained, fumbling the small purple rat in her arms. Rena felt her heart race slightly when she looked down to the ground while Jelica was fumbling around.

_Please don't drop me_ Rena thought, or more liked prayed. But still . . . . She couldn't believe that Jelica had timed on picking her up right when her and Doug were kissing.

_*Flash Back*_

_Rena couldn't believe Doug actualy kissed her! The night bristled the two, and while in the kiss Rena looked at the clock behind Doug. She then heard bells chiming, stating that it was midnight._

_She was suddenly falling like somebody tackled her. Rena opened her mouth, letting a shrilling scream out, one that lasted for a whole minute. Then quickly her mouth was covered as she landed in a pair of. . . Arms?_

_She looked up to see Jelica there then they soon went through a extreme spped and the ever so familiar time jump that made Rena sick to the stomach each and everytime. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Rena's life at the castle was almost like a living hell. Working day after day, all to get close to Doug. And when she finally did, Jelica just had to ruin it. . .

"Now we're on our way to Waldo's life!" Jelica sung out, picking up speed. The wind was so great, it felt like gravity was going against them both. They were going so fast a sonic boom occured.

Suddenly they were in a city, behind a flower stand. Rena blinked as she saw one of the most serious looking, almost kind of scary, Pokemon sniffing a very rosey pink flower. Jelica noticed out of the coner of her eyes that Rena was staring and holding back a snicker. She couldn't help but frown and scowl at Rena.

"What? It smells like honey." Jelica told her, floating over to Rena. Rena blinked, a chuckle coming out of her rat like mouth.

"I didn't know honey had a smell. . ." Rena said slowly, smiling like an idiot. Jelica took a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks.

"I have you know that honey smells very good!" Jelica playfully shouted and Rena couldn't help but laugh. While in her small laughing fit, Jelica held up her hand to silence her.

"Here he comes." Jelica whispered, floating a tiny bit over the flower stand to see.

"Who?" Rena asked, clmibing the wooden wheel barrel.

"Waldo." Jelica whispered back, and Rena saw what she meant.

A boy with a red vest and blue shorts was walking in the city with a Beedrill beside him. Rena thought it was kind of weird that the Beedrill was taller than the boy, but it was also kinda funny. Then Rena frowned and decided to inquire the question.

"Is that Waldo?"

Jelica nodded slowly, flying high above into the air. Rena frown deepened as she looked at her Legendary friend.

"Where are you going?" Rena screamed/whispered, if possibled. Jelica scowled at Rena, warning her to be queit.

"I'm getting a better view, you can do the same. . ." Jelica told her and then she was out of sight.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Rena slightly yelled, and then sighed. She got out from behind the flower stand and scurried her way towards them.

She peered behind a building to get a closer look.

Waldo was tall, and his yellow coat shone through the sunlight. You could tell he was well taken care of.

Rena decided moving closer wouldn't hurt, so she moved one step forward. . . And stepped on a leaf, which made a big CRUNCH!

Waldo's head snapped to the noise to see Rena, standing on all four paws frozen. His Trainer looked at Waldo for a minute.

"Is everything alright Bugsy?" His Trainer asked and the Beedrill just stared at Rena, almost like recalling something . . .

Waldo nodded and the boy smiled.

"Well how bout you and Stace explore for a little bit? You know me! I gotta visit that all you can eat place!" The boy said excitedly, taking a Pokeball out.

"Go Stace!" The Trainer called out, and a pink Butterfree came out with a red bandana around her neck.

"Ahh! It's so nice to be FREEEEEEE!" She called out happily, circling the air.

Rena made the choice to scurry off to the shadows, while Waldo was staring at the pink beauty.

The Trainer laughed then ran off, but said one more thing before he did, "Don't forget to meet up with me at the restraunt in an hour!" The Trainer ran off, leaving a trail of dust.

"Sooo Bugsy, were alone, together, what do you wanna do?" Stace asked, and Waldo looked around his surroundings, trying to find that purple rat. . . .

Waldo didn't know why, but that rat seemed to spark something in him, so he had to find it and ask it why, as soon as possible.

"Bugsy?" Stace said in question. She hated it when Bugsy/Waldo ignored her.

"Hm?" He slightly looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You seem. . . I dunno, more focused? Usually you're hitting on almost every girl Pokemon you can find!" Stace slightly joked, and smile planted on her face.

"Yeah, um, Stace, It's called trying to find love. No if you don't mind, there is somebody I have to find." Waldo took off into the air, and Rena saw the look hurt on Stace's face.

"Poor girl . . ." Rena muttered, feeling some sort of sympthany.

Stace sighed, and Rena only caught a little bit of the mumble. ". . .Why . . . Like. . . Girl. . . Me?" Then Stace also flew away.

Rena walked out into the road, taking in her surroundings too.

"Where am I?" Rena mumbled. There were a lot of people passing her, and buildings as tall as well skyscrapers.

After passing a few turns, she was completely lost.

"Where am I?" Rena slightly shouting, she thought she was going to go mad! Then her stomach grumbled. A sweet drop appeared on her forhead.

"Opps. . ." She whispered to herself, laughing nervously. She saw a hot dog stand, and went over to it.

The owner of the stand looked down at Rena.

"Ah! A new coustmer! How are you doing little rat!" The big fat man asked, and Rena gritted her teeth. She hated being called little rat.

"Starving . . ." She caught sight of the hot dog in his hand, and her mouth watered. The smell of it was dancing in her nose!

"Kilo! Make a hot dog for the poor rat!" The owner said, and suddenly a Electabuzz appeared from behind the cart, scaring the life outta Rena.

She jumped a little, and stumbled on the ground, trying not to fall.

Then Rena noticed that the Electabuzz, or Kilo, had a plain hot dog in bread on his hand.

"Here," The Electabuzz said in a gruff voice, shoving it in Rena's chest.

"Now, bye bye!" The owner of the stand said, waving his hand. Rena gave him a questionly look, and the owner sighed.

"Kilo, you know what to do," the owner stated and suddenly Rena was being pushed with the hot dog on her paws, to the other sided of the street.

The Electabuzz then walked back to his master, without another word. Rena sighed as she took bite of the bread first, and suddenly made a face.

"Hot dogs! Buy a hot dog for one dollar and fifty cents!" Rena heard behind her, as she took another bite of the meat this time. Once again she made a face. She thought she was going to throw up!

"Haha, don't worry. Every city's hotdog man gives Pokemon the bad left overs. I wouldn't expect much." A voice said behing her, Rena looked at the shadow for a few seconds, noting it blocked the sun.

Rena jumped around to see a Beedrill looking at her. A Beedrill that she knew very well. . . .

Waldo charged, with his spiked arm to the side. With out a notice, she was pinned to he wall, Waldo was choking her.

"Now," He said ever so darkly, half of his face in the shadows, "I got a few questions for you." Rena squrimed under his arm.

"Choking. . . Can't. . . Answer." Rena wheezed, thinking now would be the perfect time for Jelica to jump in.

Abruptly Waldo let go, but she was still backed in the corner.

Rena felt the impact of falling on her butt as she took deep breaths, rubbing her throat.

"Now, we should get to business. How come I feel like I know you?" He lowered his head closer to hers, as her eyes widened. None of her other friends that she visited thought they knew her. Could she have been found out?

"I-Uh-I don't know you crazy bug!" Playing dumb would be best. . . Right?

"I seen you somewhere before!" The Beedrill shouted, getting frustrated.

"Theres like a million Rattatas in the world Waldo!" Rena shouted, then quickly covered her mouth. Waldo's antennae perked up at the sound of his old name.

"I haven't heard that name since I was caught . . ." He mumbled, his bug-like eyes widened as he stared at Rena.

"Uhhh. . ." Suddenly a sonic boom went off and both Pokemon look up in the air. Rena looked up, and saw a small dark figure flying around the sky, almost like an elegant dancer, yet had an aura of a dangerous, angry Spearow. She knew that figure very well, and fear had struck her heart then.

"Shit!" Rena cried out, looking around. Waldo stared at the dark figure in the sky with amazment, then suddenly he quickly looked over to Rena, choking her once more.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Waldo screamed, and Rena saw the small insanity in his eyes. That worried Rena.

"I'm your friend that you liked since the begining! But-but, I never really loved you. . . I love somebody else." It felt weird saying it out loud to Waldo for the first time, but it needed to be said, so he could live a better life.

Waldo looked at her in shock and confusion.

"What are you talking about. . .?" Waldo asked in a low voice.

"Waldo, you need to stop looking for love, because you already found somebody who likes you dearly. Stace, I can tell! She's your one Wal! And- AHHHH!" Rena screamed when a shadow ball exploded the trash bin right next to them. Waldo reacted quickly. He picked her up and took off to the skies.

"What the hell was that!" Waldo asked as he flapped his wings quickly. Rena looked behind them to see the dark figure following them.

"Double shit! Step on it Waldo! We'll die if you don't!" Then all of the sudden, Jelica appeared in front of them.

Waldo skitted to a stop and flew upwards. Jelica flew right next to him.

"I think I'd better take that cargo you have there." Jelica said to Waldo, winking. She grabbed Rena out of his hands and disappeared. Waldo looked around, surprised that they were gone. He looked behind him too.

He saw the dark figure stop, then disappear too.

* * *

><p>Alternate Jelica saw her other self.<p>

"Just where I want you guys. . ." The Jelica said, smiling as she saw the Beedrill still carrying the time travling Rattata and her other self flying by.

"You will pay for breaking the rule, my dear Jelica. . ." The other Jelica said, smiling darkly, yet sweetly. Then suddenly the two time travlers disappeared. Other Jelica stopped for a second, relizing what had just happened. She gritted her teeth slightly.

"Drats!" The Other Jelica said, then disappeared too.

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Oh and no I don't own Pokemon! Review please! oH! And one more review till our goal! Depending how many reviews I get this chapter I will decide what the reward will be. It's either where I get like one or two reviews I'll have to 55th reviewer make an Oc, if I get like three or four or five reviews, each of you guys will be able ask any three question to any charaters in the story. so yea, like review!**


	41. That Curious Puppy

**Holy crap! Been forever since I updated! My bad. . . dang 73 reviews! Whoaaaahooo! SOO I will LOVE to thank RunningWitSizorz, Annabell23, Zangoose-Kira, and Draconis Kitten Sweetie (Whose been lately reading this story XP) Sooo Im introducing a New Character in this chapter! And No, I don't own Xiao or this new character, so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

"CRASH LANDING!" Jelica screamed as the two time travling Pokemon hurled their way to the ground. Rena shut her eyes tight as she screamed. Window's breaking was the first noise, and impact, that the two made. The next thing was that everyone was screaming.

"STOP!" Jelica screamed, and time seem to slow down, no, more like _freeze._ Rena's ribs were throbing, and her paws were covering her face. She shivered from fear in her heart and from impact. She shakily raised her paw to her forehead to take a peek of the sitution.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, she saw a woman in a pink dress with a pink jacket screaming. A man in a blue suit was also screaming and backing up. But no noise was coming out of them. Actually they weren't _moving._

She looked down and saw broken glass on the dirty white tile, then she heard deep breathing. She glanced to her right to a injury Jelica trying to get up.

A small smirk came to the legendary pokemon as she sweated with using so much power.

"Told you it was a crash landing." She mummered, looking up at Rena. Rena was appualled to see that the Pokemon was actually _bleeding._

"Jelica, are you okay?" Rena wheezed, trying to crawl to her protector. Every inch she took she couldn't help whince each time.

"The question is kid, are _you_ okay?" Jelica asked, as she slowly stood up. Rena rolled her eyes as she coughed, which stung her small lungs.

"Of course!" Rena sqeaked, though it didn't sound to convincing.

"Well we better get out of here." Jelica suggested, and Rena nodded in agreement. Jelica limped her way to the rat Pokemon and picked her up and placed Rena on her shoulder. Rena couldn't help it, she was to weak . She passed out, but the last thing she heard was the resuming of the screaming fromt those few people.

* * *

><p>"Here we go kid," Jelica said horsely, placing Rena on a roof. Then the small legendary pokemon coallsped onto her knees then her torso.<p>

She took several breaths, completely worn out. She turn her head to the sleeping Rena and slightly smiled. That actually didn't seem that of a bad idea. Before she knew it, her eyes seemily closed on themselves.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Rena twitched, feeling the heat of the sun on her.<p>

"Huh?" Rena moaned, looking up, the sun shining in her eyes. She stumbled upwards, wonder what had happened. She saw Jelica passed out in front her, which was quiet surpising.

"Jelica?" Rena asked, then suddenly she tumbled backwards, falling off the roof.

"AHHHHH!" Rena yelled, her claws scratching the falling air. Her heart race, as she turned her self upwards, where her feet would face the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst.

"Oopff." A male voice said, making Rena's landing softer. Rena looked down at a orange and black strip fur. Wait, _fur?_

"Uhhh," Rena stuttered out as the orange fur stood up. Than the Pokemon looked at her, and she knew what type of Pokemon he was. A Growlithe.

The Growlithe was a few feet taller then her, and had on a sapphire necklace around his neck.

"Do Rattata's fall from the sky usually?" The Growlithe asked, tilting his head in confusement. Rena's mouth opened then closed, then open and closed again.

"Ohh, you're one of those 'don't talk' Pokemon. Well. . . Mine name is Arcen, what's yours?" Arcen said in a friendly way, smiling, Rena smile shyly back at him, looking at her paws.

"My name is Rena. And uhh, sorry, for uh falling on you . . ." Rena mumbled adn Arcen laughed lightly, though it was quiet high pitch.

"It's alright! Though. . . . Where did you come from anyway?" Arcen asked, tilting his head once again.

"Where am I?" Rena blurted out, and the Growlithe had a frown very slightly in cofusion. Rena looked around and noticed that the two were in an alley way.

"Hearthome city, Sinnoh." The puppy answered blantly. Rena jumped at the answer.

"Wait! _Sinnoh?_" Rena asked, eyes as wide as the moon.

"Uhh, yeah." Arcen replied.

Suddenly the two heard a light chime. A singing chime. Rena looked around the Growlithe to see her target. Xiao.

"Umm, sorry to run off like this, but I gotta go!" Rena told him and dashed towards Xiao.

"Wait!" Arcen yelled, running after her.

Rena skitted to a halt behind a trash can, staring at the skipping Xiao.

"So, if there was no fire then she would be in Sinnoh. . . ." Rena whispered to herself, in awe on how happy the Pokemon looked.

"Who are we following?" A voice perked up behind her, and Rena jumped at the voice, turning around that it was only Arcen.

"Look, not trying to be mean, but I need you to get. Go. Shoo." Rena comanded, looking back out the trash can, still staring at Xiao.

Arcen tilted his head sideways, and by Mew he was adorable!

"Do you not know the term 'leave me alone'?" Rena snapped at him and he slightly flinch. Rena looked back through the trash can and cursed. Xiao was gone.

"Jessh! Thanks! I lost her!" Rena hollared, glaring at the Growlithe. She sighed and walked away.

A few minutes later, she turned around to see the Growlithe follow her, but stopped. She kept walking again, and when she turned her head Arcen sat once again. After twenty minutes of that, Rena sighed in frusration.

"Why do you keep following me!" Rena screamed at the puppy and he slightly flinched.

He then held his head up high, and frowned at Rena.

"I was just curious. You don't have to get snappy at me." He said calmly, but you could feel hidden anger in his voice.

"Well it's getting annoying." Rena mutttered, but sighed once again. She notice she been sighing lately. . .

"Look, you don't want to follow me, i'm leaving soon anyways."

"Your different." Arcen blurted. Sitting, and smilling.

"What?" Rena asked, her face consorted into a frown.

"Your different, I think I like you. But not like that." He quickly said, blushing slightly. Rena sat, staring at the dog.

"You know, your the only one who notice." Rena whispered and Arcen's ears perked up.

"Aha! I was right!" He said out loud, wagging his tail. He was kinda of like Bubble, yet he was more calmer. . . and he was still young too.

Rena smiled at his playfulness of sorts.

"You can say that. . ." She said, smiling.

"Where are you from? How did you get here? And why were you following that Chingling around?" Before Rena could answer any of them, a another voice popped up.

"Ahh, finally. I got you now Rena." A sickingly dark voice said that made Rena freeze in her spot.

**CLIFFY! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But i got my insperation back, I think. Hahah, soooo REVIEW please?**


End file.
